Las Crónicas de Áit: El Libro Carmesí (Arco I) BNHA MedievalAU!
by EscribasDeIonad
Summary: Ha pasado casi un siglo desde que la paz reina en el continente de Áit gracias a la antigua dinastía Todoroki, pero cuando un suceso trágico irrumpe el festival de Herfst y el rey Enji acusa Katsuki Bakugo, líder del clan Falkor, de causar el siniesto a pesar de su inocencia, Shoto, el príncipe heredero al trono, buscará hacer justicia. Historia con ships populares y crackships.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Gach, el todo. Es la energía desprendida del primer hasta el último rayo de sol acariciando la tierra de nuestros antepasados, ahora nuestra por decreto de los Dioses. Es el viento salado proveniente del antiguo puerto de Dheas, cuyas hermosas playas resplandecen como zafiros, esparciéndose hasta las dunas de arena en sus fronteras. Es la ferviente fe de la gente de Siar al entonar sus cánticos y alabanzas a una sola voz en sus iglesias de piedra, recubiertas por tapices de hermosura sin igual. Es el metal precioso sacado de las minas de Oirthear, forjado a mano por sus hijos más habilidosos para complacer al ojo exigente del noble. Es la aurora boreal cruzando el firmamento nocturno de Tuath, danzando encima de las montañas nevadas. Es la fortaleza en los muros rodeando la ciudad de Ionad, que se derriten con el calor de sus habitantes al recibir el otoño. Es el continente de Áit, unido en paz como uno solo hasta cuando las estrellas caigan y los astros sucumban a la oscuridad del Gach, para convertirse en la nada.


	2. Capítulo I: Enji Todoroki

_**Capítulo I**_

 _ **Enji Todoroki**_

Ya casi era hora. El rey se encontraba saliendo de su estudio tras repasar las líneas del discurso que daría esa noche. No era algo diferente a lo dicho en años pasados; la paz y la prosperidad eran abundantes. Estaba tranquilo al respecto, aunque su semblante duro podía intimidar a cualquiera con tan sólo recibir una mirada de su parte, aun siendo de reojo. Los sirvientes evitaban dirigirse a él con la cabeza alzada, pues temían que pudiera hacerles algo.

La capital de Ionad, la Ciudad Amurallada, era el corazón de Áit, una masa terrestre inmensa, perdida entre el azul del océano y el cielo. Ese día el pueblo entero estaba de fiesta, al igual que el resto del continente. El festival de Herfst era el más importante de todos, un evento anual donde corrían ríos de la mejor hidromiel por las calles y la comida era tan abundante que solía quedar la suficiente como para alimentarse por un mes después de terminado el evento. Las empedradas veredas inclinadas de la ciudad estaban engalanadas por altos y angostos edificios pintados en tonos cálidos que, durante esa época del año, eran decorados con coloridas banderillas con el emblema de la dinastía Todoroki que colgaban sobre la cabeza los caminantes y en su centro, erguido por encima de sus magníficos barrios, se encontraba el sobrio castillo tan blanco como el alabastro, cuyas tejas rojas brillaban a la luz del sol. En sus jardines se estaban también alistando, poniendo una larga mesa donde se llevaría a cabo la cena del rey, su corte e invitados de otros reinos y clanes, como era la costumbre. Se esperaban diversos actos para amenizar el festín después del esperado discurso real.

No muy lejos de los preocupados siervos del castillo, se encontraba el príncipe heredero sentado en uno de los arcos decorativos del jardín, observándolos de vez en cuando con un aire desinteresado mientras disfrutaba de una lectura ligera antes de tener que verse obligado a tomar parte de todo aquello. A este punto le parecía monótono, todos los años era lo mismo, al menos, en el interior del palacio. A veces llegó a plantearse huir un rato y perderse entre los desconocidos. Este año no era la excepción. Mientras se lo pensaba, escucho unos pasos bastante pesados acercándose a él y eso le puso de mal humor casi al instante.

—Shoto.

El muchacho se volteo para encontrarse con su padre, quien no parecía estar muy contento con verlo ahí.

—Buenos días, padre— Respondió el príncipe por simple cortesía, aunque no se movió ni un centímetro de donde se encontraba sentado.

— ¿No te parece que es un momento inoportuno para hacer lectura?— Le cuestionó, inspeccionando el título que el muchacho traía entre manos con desaprobación.

— Al contrario, pienso que es el mejor momento para leer sobre nuestro país—Respondió perspicaz— De todas formas, hoy iba a ser mi lección de historia, pero por el festival, quedó suspendida— Se excusó, esperando que se fuera.

Bueno, en eso el príncipe tenía razón— Entonces deberías saber la importancia que tiene este día para nosotros.

El joven solamente le dirigió una mirada, permaneciendo en silencio.

— El festival de Herfst no solo se trata de embriagarse y comer por simple gula— Continuó — Su significado va más allá de una fiesta para dar la bienvenida al otoño.

— Lo sé.

—Y si lo sabes, tienes consciencia de que hoy-

—Hoy se cumple un siglo de paz en Áit— Interrumpió el príncipe.

El rey Enji parecía impresionado— Has estado leyendo — Aunque no lo demostrara, el saber que el heredero a la corona estaba consciente de la situación le hacía sentir orgulloso.

— Padre, no es tan complicado cuando he escuchado la frase "faltan tantos años para que se cumpla un siglo de paz" venir de la boca de toda la corte— Respondió con cierto fastidio— Al fin ha llegado el día que tanto han esperado y se siente tal como el del año pasado.

— Este año quiero que me acompañes al balcón donde daré el discurso— Soltó el monarca de golpe— Un futuro rey debe saber a quienes estará gobernando.

— Otro rey Todoroki, no creo que encuentren una distinción entre nosotros.

— Puede que tengas mi apellido, pero demostrar que eres digno de portarlo es aquello que te hará memorable para ellos.

— ¿Y eso te ha hecho memorable? — Le cuestionó. El joven suspiró y cerró su libro para luego levantarse e irse caminando, ignorando por completo a su padre.

El entrecejo del monarca se fue frunciendo, a la par que llamaradas comenzaban a cubrir su cuerpo y sus puños se apretaban con fuerza.

—¡Shoto! ¡Regresa aquí! ¡Te estoy hablando!— Vocifero el rey Enji al verlo irse rumbo al castillo sin siquiera inmutarse. Sus fosas nasales se encontraban agitadas al igual que su pecho; estaba intentando contenerse, pero el enojo le ganó a la paciencia— ¡SHOTO!

El nombre del príncipe retumbó en cada pared y ventana con una fuerza tal, que una bandada de pájaros salió volando despavorida para no volver. Los sirvientes se voltearon a ver los unos a los otros unos instantes antes de continuar su trabajo. Iba a ser un día muy largo.

….

El rey volvió de nuevo a su estudio; era su refugio, un lugar cuya calma le ayudaba a estar tranquilo cuando alguien lo sacaba de juicio, siendo la principal fuente de su ira el príncipe Shoto. La habitación era amplia, con un solo ventanal angosto donde se filtraba la luz, siendo la razón por la cual siempre el candelabro tenía las velas encendidas sin importar la hora. No obstante, había un par de cortinas cubriendo una pared entera cuyo color era semejante al del vino veraniego traído del sur. Esa era, tal vez, la única parte que no le gustaba al rey, sin embargo, se veía incapaz de hacer algo al respecto; era un peso con el cual debía cargar, o por lo menos, así lo pensaba.

Tras cerrar la puerta detrás suyo, no pudo evitar sentirse atraído hacia las pesadas telas. Casi siempre lo ignoraba; hoy estaba más presente de lo normal. Caminó en dirección a las cortinas y una vez las encaró, tomó de sus pliegues y las apartó de un solo tirón. Ahí, frente suyo, la imagen idílica que alguna vez tuvo entre manos, regresaba a atormentarlo: un cuadro tan alto como él le hacía frente, sin sentir ningún remordimiento del dolor que causaba a su espectador. Ahí estaba Rei, la reina, vestida con un vestido azul de terciopelo decorado con perlas y una tiara plateada adornando de cabello recogido. Su mirada era fría y vacía, incluso cuando se mostraba sonriendo con modestia. Ahí estaban ellos, sus cuatro hijos, tan pequeños que aún ahora le costaba pensar que Natsuo y Fuyumi se encontraban lejos, cumpliendo con sus deberes reales en tierras lejanas. Shoto, aún demasiado pequeño para poder sostenerse por sí solo, se encontraba sentado en el regazo de su madre, siendo sostenido por las mismas manos que le ocasionaron la cicatriz al lado derecho de su cara. Por último su primogénito, Touya, con una expresión ladina en su rostro; aun siendo una pintura, los ojos del pelirrojo parecían dos flamas vivas y le aterraban. Ahí estaba también él, completando la escena de una familia feliz. Le causaba un remolino en el estómago que solo podía ser calmado al cubrir de nuevo el cuadro y así lo hizo, preguntándose, como siempre que se hacía ese daño, porque continuaba aferrándose tanto a esa imagen.


	3. Capítulo II: Izuku Midoriya

_**Capítulo II**_

 _ **Izuku Midoriya**_

A las afueras de la muralla se podían ver casas dispersas por el campo, en su mayoría cercanas a extensas parcelas donde se cosechaban diversos plantíos, siendo el otoño cuando los cultivos de maíz se encontraban en su apogeo. Sus habitantes eran en su mayoría granjeros, gente trabajadora y perseverante cuyos ingresos provenían de los frutos que la tierra les brindara y siendo la región de Ionad conocida por su fertilidad, eso les bastaba para sobrevivir durante todo el año sin ningún problema.

—¡Izuku! ¡Izuku!— Gritaba una mujer regordeta de cabello verde oscuro con preocupación hacia uno de los maizales, buscando la forma de adentrarse sin arruinar los tallos de las plantas— Éste niño me va a matar del susto un día... ¡Izuku!

Su respuesta fue el graznido de los cuervos, alzándose con sus negras alas para irse a la cosecha del vecino. Esa maldita plaga siempre se salía con la suya y arruinaba gran parte de las mazorcas.

—¡Izuku!— Quería llorar de la desesperación. El muchacho solo había salido a sacar agua de la noria, pero ya tenía por lo menos una hora de eso. Conforme iba avanzando, su impotencia y nerviosismo crecían—¡Izuku, respóndeme por favor! —Imploró una vez más.

—¡Mamá, estoy aquí!

La mujer peliverde se volteo y comenzó a llorar de felicidad casi al instante. Ahí estaba su hijo, parado Justo frente al maizal, con un balde en cada mano, rebosantes de agua: se trataba de un muchacho no muy alto pero si más que ella, de rostro afable surcado por incontables pecas y una mata de pelo verdoso semejante al suyo. No pudo evitar intentar correr hacia, una hazaña difícil al hacerlo en tierra suelta, haciéndola hundirse en más de una ocasión al querer salir del plantío. Izuku se agachó, los baldes sobre el suelo.

—Izuku...— Gimoteo una vez fuera, tomando al joven en sus brazos y apegando su redonda cara sobre su pecho— ¡Me tenías muy preocupada!— Exclamó, alzando su rostro hacia el de su hijo aún con lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas— ¡No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera! ¿Que estabas haciendo, eh?

El muchacho le sonrió apenado, sintiéndose mal tras perder la noción del tiempo al quedarse fantaseando con ser un caballero en la guardia real. A veces se iba al la arboleda cercana que imaginaba como un bosque encantado y tomaba una vieja rama que fungía como una espada para defenderse contra las alimañas que lo atacaban; tal vez venía siendo tiempo de dejar los juegos infantiles a un lado, pero no podía negarse lo mucho que lo disfrutaba.

—¡Izuku!— Le reprendió, sabiendo bien con esa sonrisa lo que había ocasionado su retraso.

—Perdona mamá— Respondió, apenas pudiendo moverse por el firme agarre de la mujer— No volverá a pasar

—¡Eso espero!— Replicó la señora, soltándolo— Ahora, trae los baldes con agua adentro de la casa, necesito utilizar un poco para hacer el estofado.

En ese momento, Izuku cayó en cuenta del hambre bestial que lo aquejaba y ahora debía soportar una hora más por ser tan distraído. Hizo tal cual le dijo su madre y tomó ambos cubos de agua para llevarlos a su hogar, dejándolos a un lado de la puerta. El lugar no era muy grande pero sí acogedor, lo suficiente para sus dos habitantes, la familia Midoriya; la cocina, el comedor y la sala de estar con su chimenea coexistían en un espacio oblongo sin divisiones.

Tras lavarse las manos, el muchacho tomó asiento en un taburete frente a la vieja mesa de madera para continuar pelando papas, labor que había abandonado por ir a sacar agua para su madre.

—¿Iremos a Ionad esta noche, cierto?— Preguntó mientras removía con un afilado cuchillo la piel grisácea del tubérculo, cuidando no lastimarse.

—Claro que iremos— Expresó más tranquila al estar cortando unas zanahorias en cubos y poniéndolos adentro de un caldero— No me perdería los fuegos artificiales por nada del mundo.

Izuku sabía lo mucho que su madre apreciaba el festival de Herfst. A su parecer, la Ciudad Amurallada de Ionad si sola era un laberinto en el cual era fácil perderse y esto empeoraba durante ese día en especial, pues extranjeros gustaban de celebrar en la capital del continente. Ese año iba a estar hasta reventar por cumplirse un siglo de paz entre los pueblos. A pesar de eso, se sentía afortunado de que ambos fueran a ser testigos de un momento tan especial.

— Mamá, ¿crees que pueda ir a caminar por mi cuenta esta vez? — Preguntó el joven, dejando en un canasto la papa recién pelada para tomar la siguiente y repetir el proceso— Dijiste que vendría una amiga tuya desde Oirthear.

— No lo sé, hijo— Respondió— Me preocupa que algo te pase.

Izuku apretó los labios por unos segundos. Su madre era demasiado sobreprotectora, aun sabiendo que él ya tenía quince años. Sí, a veces jugaba a ser un caballero, pero eso no le quitaba las ganas de explorar el mundo por su cuenta y pasar el resto del festival atado a un par de mujeres adultas no era algo que sonara atractivo.

—No me iré muy lejos, te lo prometo— Insistió Izuku, botando la cáscara de la papa a un saco que tenía a sus pies— Además, tú estarás muy ocupada con tu amiga.

La mujer se quedó pensativa por unos segundos, dejando que el sonido del filo del cuchillo golpeando la tabla de picar hablara por ella.

— Pero solo unas cuadras, donde pueda verte.

Los ojos verdes del muchacho resplandecieron de emoción, ¡quería comprar un diario nuevo y una daga! Había estado ahorrando todo el año para eso. Se levantó de su lugar y abrazó a su madre por la espalda, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias— Murmuró, antes de volver a sus deberes.

…

Izuku y su madre salieron de casa tan pronto el sol bajó y comenzó oscurecer. Ambos, vestidos con sus mejores ropas, se dispusieron a ir caminando rumbo a la ciudad. Tan pronto hubieron traspasado la entrada principal, se tomaron de la mano. Aún no había empezado el evento y las calles se encontraban atiborradas de gente. Empujaron y se dejaban empujar por la multitud con tal de continuar el camino.

— Kaede nos está esperando en la plaza de la Fuente del Cisne — Anunció la madre en voz alta.

Izuku asintió, dejando que ella fuese frente suyo. Agradecía que el punto de reunión no fuera lejos, de lo contrario iba a ser algo insoportable; las muchedumbres lo mareaban demasiado y la plaza estaba tan aglomerada como el resto de la ciudad. Ambos se acercaron a la fuente tras hacerse camino entre la gente y comenzaron a voltear de un lado al otro, en busca de la susodicha.

—¡Inko! ¡Izuku!

Una voz familiar hizo a ambos fijar sus miradas en una mujer de cabello negro recogido en una larga trenza con un elegante vestido naranja con detalles dorados; esa era Kaede, moviendo las manos para captar su atención. Inko sonrió y le dio un suave jalón a la mano de su hijo para que la siguiera.

—¡Cuánto tiempo!— Dijo la mujer una vez que los dos la alcanzaron. Saludó primero a Inko, tomándola de los brazos para darle un beso en cada mejilla y repitió lo mismo con Izuku, haciéndolo sentir avergonzado— ¡Mírate! ¡Cuánto has crecido! — Volteo a ver a su amiga, sonriéndole — ¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado desde que los visité?

—Sólo han sido un par de años, querida— Respondió la mujer peliverde a la par que se volteaba para acomodarle bien la capa a su hijo—Venir desde Oirthear para acá debió de ser agotador.

Kaede dejó salir una risita— Y que lo digas, una de las mulas que tiran mi carrera llegó acá cojeando ¡La pobre se tiró en la paja tan pronto llegamos al hostal!

Izuku miraba con impaciencia a las dos mujeres mientras se ponían al día. Se encontraba impaciente, más procuraba no demostrarlo, pero eso no podía engañar a su madre.

—Toma— Dijo de pronto la mujer peliverde, sacando unas monedas de un saquito de terciopelo que traía escondido entre sus ropas— Nos vemos en la entrada de El Caballero Errante antes de medianoche.

Los ojos del joven resplandecieron con gozo al escuchar esas palabras. Guardó las monedas y se despidió de ambas mujeres. Acto seguido se dispuso a aventurarse por las veredas serpenteantes de la ciudad, mirando cada puesto con el que se topaba con detalle, asombrándose con las maravillas traídas de tierras lejanas, como coloridas plumas de aves exóticas de las islas de Dheas, tapices y alfombras con motivos religiosos de Siar, las magníficas armas de plata Tuathianas y las piedras preciosas de Oirthear que resplandecían con la luz de las lámparas rojas que colgaban como iluminación por todo el lugar con el emblema de la familia real: dos leones machos deteniendo con sus patas delanteras un escudo dorado en cuyo centro se encontraba una elegante letra T en un fondo azul oscuro siendo consumida por brillantes llamas naranjas y carmesí en la parte inferior. Los Todoroki eran queridos por su pueblo y no era por nada que se trataban de la dinastía más longeva en todo Áit, siendo quienes habían traído la paz a sus tierras hace un casi un siglo. Tan pronto las campañas de la iglesia comenzarán a teñir, el balcón más grande del castillo sería testigo del discurso de la paz por el rey regente, Enji Todoroki.

El cielo de Ionad jamás se vio tan Bello como esa noche: estaba despejado y un séquito de incontables estrellas titilaba a la par de una enorme luna llena de aura azulada. Tan pronto el monarca terminará de hablar, la bóveda celeste se teñiría de color con los fuegos artificiales, el momento más esperado de la noche y con el cual la festividad llegaría a su cúspide para ir poco a poco bajando de intensidad, hasta que solo quedasen algunos borrachos tambaleándose por las calles, en busca de algún buen lugar para quedarse dormidos.

Nadie se imaginaba que pronto, un giro de tuerca cambiaría todo.


	4. Capítulo III: Enji Todoroki

_**Capítulo III**_

 _ **Enji Todoroki**_

Un dolor aquejaba su pecho. Se miró al espejo. Estaba listo, pero había algo molestándolo. No sabía que y ponerse a pensar en ello era inútil; tan solo era una corazonada. Ya casi era hora del discurso. Sería parecido al del año pasado y si todo salía bien y los Dioses se lo permitían, el año siguiente estaría en las mismas, repitiendo el mismo ritual. Respiro con profundidad, encarando el reflejo de su ya cansado semblante; el tiempo comenzaba a cobrarle la juventud con la cual había reinado por las últimas 2 décadas.

La pregunta de Shoto lo venía molestando desde la mañana: ¿En verdad había hecho algo para asegurar su lugar en la historia de la dinastía Todoroki? Recordó entonces a su padre, un hombre sabio y de carácter firme tan querido por su pueblo que cuando murió, decenas de miles de velas se iluminaron en su honor la noche del funeral, cuando fue quemado en una pira hasta hacerse cenizas...¿ocurrirá lo mismo cuando él se fuera también? Y lo más importante, ¿Shoto llegaría a ser un buen sucesor? Ese era su mayor miedo, tal vez el de cualquier monarca; muchas de las familias reales terminaban en la ruina por culpa de un eslabón débil. Iba a ser lo posible que ese no fuera el caso.

Tomó pues la corona frente suyo, postrada en una delicada almohadilla bordada y la puso en su cabeza. Era pesada, como las responsabilidades que conllevaban portarla. Luego, salió. Ahí estaba el príncipe, esperándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

—Veo que has decidido acompañarme— Expresó el monarca.

—Es un deber del príncipe heredero acompañar a su padre una vez cumplidos los 16 años durante el discurso de la paz — Contestó el muchacho— Sería insensato de mi parte no hacerlo.

Enji sabía que su hijo no disfrutaba para nada la cuestión social relacionada con la corte y no lo juzgaba; él también era pésimo en ella. "Algún día tendrá que ceder", pensó, haciéndole una venida para que lo acompañara.

—Shoto— El rey carraspeó—Me enorgullece que desees ser parte de las costumbres.

—Es un deber— Repitió el joven de la cicatriz— Tendré que hacerlo todos los años hasta el fin de mis días.

—Te sugiero que no lo vieras de esa forma—Contestó Enji mientras caminaba a la par del príncipe — Es de las pocas ocasiones en la cuales el pueblo nos ve tan cerca de ellos y viceversa. Será un momento especial.

—El pueblo no nos conoce, ¿cómo podría ser especial el ver a un par de extraños hablándoles con tanta familiaridad?— Shoto preguntó tajante, volviendo más dolorosas las punzadas en el pecho del mayor— ni siquiera nos conocemos bien entre nosotros.

Enji apretó los labios unos segundos, dejando salir un resoplido. Las campanas de la iglesia principal comenzó a sonar, anunciando que el momento había llegado— Cuando estemos en el balcón, sabrás de lo que hablo— aseguró y doblaron hacia la derecha, donde la entrada del balcón se encontraba resguardada por dos hombres de la guardia, quienes al verlos los saludaron con solemnidad, corriendo las cortinas para dejarlos pasar.

Una ovación de alegría se escuchó al verlos y Shoto se paró en seco. Esas personas emanaban un cariño incondicional; en sus rostros se podían distinguir sonrisas. Estaban contentos de verlo. Sus oídos se llenaron de dulzura y buenos deseos hacia él, su padre y el resto de la familia a pesar de no estar presente. Era abrumador y relajante a la vez, no sabía si le gustaba o no esa clase de atención, aunque terminó por asumir que era cuestión de acostumbrarse. Fue entonces cuando su padre alzó las manos y todos callaron.

— Pueblo de Ionad, — Dijo el rey con voz de trueno, bajando lentamente sus brazos hasta tenerlos en sus costados—no sabría cómo empezar a agradecer su asistencia al festival este año. Verlos reunidos aquí, bajo la sombra del castillo, brindándonos sus bendiciones solo me hace desear que todos esos buenos deseos se regresen multiplicados a cada uno de ustedes. Los Dioses han sido buenos con nosotros, siendo este año uno próspero en todos los sentidos posibles, gracias a la hermandad con nuestros reinos vecinos y clanes. Este festival de Herfst es especial, hoy se cumple un siglo de paz en Áit. Hemos sido bendecidos por sus Altezas Celestiales al dejarnos vivir en una época próspera y tranquila, ¡Que nuestras plegarias lleguen hacia Ellos y nos continúen brindando más años de paz entre pueblos! — Los gritos de euforia no se hicieron esperar — Sin embargo, quien se siente agradecido soy yo, al tener un pueblo tan trabajador y honesto y tener la oportunidad de compartir este momento con mi hijo, Shoto. Me inclino ante ustedes, prometiendo, si los Dioses son misericordiosos, dar mi vida como lo han hecho para nosotros— y en un acto de lo que el príncipe consideró innecesario, el monarca se inclinó ante sus súbditos, recibiendo una oleada sonora de gritos y aplausos que de pronto se convirtieron en cánticos. Enji permaneció unos momentos en esa posición, cerrando los ojos, dejando que las voces acariciaran sus oídos antes de volver a incorporarse— ¡Que pasen una buena noche!

Shoto se estremeció al ver el primer fuego artificial explotar en el cielo, iluminando por un segundo su rostro y el de los presentes, seguido de un segundo y un tercero lanzados al mismo tiempo, pareciendo formar dos enormes crisantemos al estrellarse contra el manto nocturno. La multitud permanecía en silencio, embelesada con el espectáculo. Entonces una cuarta explosión ocurrió, más no hubo destellos coloridos. Comenzaron a escucharse gritos lejanos y no eran precisamente de júbilo.

El rey frunció el ceño, asomándose por el balcón para ver lo que ocurría. La gente comenzó a moverse, pareciendo un mar picado. Algunos apuntaban al cielo y eso le hizo dirigir su atención hacia allá. Lo que vio le dejó helado. Eran por lo menos media docena de alimañas traídas a la vida desde las peores pesadillas, enormes y deformes, volando y yéndose en picada con una rapidez tal que hubiera alejado la valentía hasta del caballero más valiente.

—¡Rápido, adentro!— Le gritó a su hijo al ver como una de esas cosas iba en dirección a ellos, con sus malignos ojos negros resplandeciendo cual ónix extraído de las entrañas del averno.


	5. Capítulo IV: El hombre encapuchado

_**Capítulo IV**_

 _ **El hombre encapuchado**_

El festival era un panorama perfecto para hacer todo tipo de negocios y era por eso que una misteriosa figura se encontraba en un callejón oscuro y desolado, acorralando a un viejo regordete que temblaba de miedo ante la figura encapuchada de negro haciéndole frente.

—Piedad, ¡se lo suplico!

Los sonidos de la festividad acallaban las plegarias del hombre que sin más, cayó de rodillas frente a su agresor, llorando.

—No sé quien lo ha enviado, pero le pido deje que me vaya— Sus dientes castañeaban del terror al ver como no parecía inmutarse— ¡Le daré todo mi dinero!

El extraño no dijo nada, solo extendió su mano, la posó sobre la cabeza del sujeto y antes de que volviese a balbucear Piedad, con su otra mano le dio muerte, cortándole la yugular de un solo tajo. El hombre gordo cayó ante él, ahogándose con su propia sangre. El hombre encapuchado entonces procedió a ponerse en cuclillas y darle vuelta una vez que hubo muerto, tomando su dinero y rasgando de sus vestiduras el escudo de armas bordado en el camisón del difunto, guardándolo entre sus ropas; ese sería la muestra para su cliente, quien lo esperaba a unas cuadras para darle una buena remuneración por su trabajo. Sumando eso con lo que le había quitado a la víctima, sería suficiente para sobrevivir una semana. Entonces sintió una mirada detrás suyo, erizándole la piel. Se volteo mientras guardaba las pocas monedas en su saco cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien lo observaba. Entrecerró los ojos y gruño.

—Detesto tener que trabajar gratis— Dijo malhumorado, limpiando el arma asesina y comenzó a irse detrás del fisgón.

Salió del callejón, girando a la izquierda. Darle caza por las laberínticas calles de la Ciudad Amurallada sería un juego entretenido si se ponía a pensarlo. Se había criado entre esos recovecos y conocía cada pasadizo a la perfección. Era ágil y sabía seguir el ritmo, incluso cuando las víctimas eran escurridizas. No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar al fisgón, tomándolo del cuello y apegándolo contra el muro.

— ¡No vi nada, señor! — Tartamudeó. Se trataba de un muchacho escuálido de pelo verde y pecas, apenas pudiendo hablar — ¡Se lo prometo!

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto y decir eso?— Apretó su agarre un poco más.

— ¡Lo intuí, ya venía corriendo! — El joven gimió, comenzando a llorar— ¡La ciudad está siendo atacada!

El hombre encapuchado aguantó una carcajada entre dientes— Que excusa más estúpida, debiste pensar mejor tus últimas palabras, niño.

Pero justo antes de entregarle a la muerte un inocente, escuchó un agudo sonido provenir de los cielos. Era algo diferente, algo que hasta a él, un mercenario, le hizo sentir temor. Alzó la mirada, haciendo caer la capucha hacia atrás, revelando una espesa y negra cabellera negra y un rostro un tanto demacrado, áspero por la barba dejada crecer sin cuidado alguno. El muchacho sintió como poco a poco la mano del hombre le fue soltando, permitiéndole la libertad de intentar escabullirse, aunque al ver eso que volaba encima de sus cabezas, volvió a ser tomado por el extraño, esta vez de la muñeca. Sin decirle nada, lo dirigió por las calles, donde el caos de una muchedumbre intentando huir de las deformes bestias escaseaba.

—Apúrate, niño — Le recriminó al hacerlo pasar por debajo de un puente, donde se quedaron parados. Un río corría a un lado de ellos, donde varios cuerpos -si podía llamársele a un torso y un par de brazos así- flotaban por sus aguas.

—Me llamó Izuku, no "niño"— Exclamó con molestia, apenas pudiendo hablar por lo agitado que estaba.

—Hace rato estabas llorando como un niño— Contestó el extraño, volviéndose a colocar la capucha— Maldita sea...— Dijo entre dientes, más para él que para el muchacho a su lado.

—¡Pues como quería que respondiera si me amen-!

El hombre le puso la mano en la boca—Sh...— Algo estaba caminando por el puente. Era pesado y lento, con una respiración extraña— No te muevas o esta vez si me asegurare de matarte— Le amenazo en voz muy baja, casi inaudible, no obstante, Izuku comprendió aquello último a la perfección; seguía sin entender porque el hombre de la capucha lo había traído hasta ahí más no se iba a atrever a preguntarle, era tan aterrador como los gritos a la lejanía y el crepitar de incendios lejanos. Lo único que quería era encontrar a su madre y estaban demasiado lejos del hostal El Caballero Errante. Temía lo peor a ese punto y sólo podía quedarse callado, sin poder moverse.

Se quedaron inmóviles un rato, hasta que los pasos dejaron de escucharse.

— Quédate aquí— Ordenó el extraño y salió del escondite con sigilo.

Izuku se cayó al suelo de la impresión y la rapidez con la cual había pasado todo. Fijo un momento su mirada al río, pero al ver que más restos humanos aparecían siendo llevados por la corriente, decidió esconder su cabeza entre las rodillas, esperando despertar en cualquier momento en su cama temprano por la mañana. Por más que se intentó convencer de que eso sería lo consiguiente a pasar, la desesperación comenzaba a poseerlo.

—Pst... ¡Niño!

Izuku elevó la mirada, encontrándose con la figura del encapuchado.

—Deja de llorar, ya podemos salir.

El peliverde se incorporó con dificultad. No tenía otra opción; debía seguirlo. Caminó hacia donde estaba el adulto y este le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.

— Eh... señor—Murmuró el muchacho.

El extraño solo se dignó a dirigirle una breve mirada por el hombro.

— No sé si sería mucho pedir pero... necesito ir a El Caballero Errante— Explicó, intentando mantener la calma— Mi madre debe estar esperándome ahí.

—Tu madre posiblemente se encuentre corriendo por su vida o siendo devorada por esos monstruos infernales— Le contestó a secas, haciéndolo irse por un pasadizo techado — Será mejor que pienses en la suerte de seguir conservando tu vida y salir de esto. Si hay oportunidad, podrás regresar a buscarla cuando todo esto acabe.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Izuku, impidiéndole responder. Por más que deseara contradecirlo, tenía razón... pero deseaba ir con ella, lo deseaba con todo el corazón, aún si se encontraba a cuadras de distancia. En una toma de decisión entre la sensatez y el deber, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo, cruzando el puente, viendo a la agonizante ciudad siendo consumada por las llamas.


	6. Capítulo V: Izuku Midoriya

_**Capítulo V**_

 _ **Izuku Midoriya**_

Corrió a como sus lánguidas piernas le permitían. El chillido infernal zumbaba en sus oídos, manteniéndolo alerta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero el hombre encapuchado le había llevado tan lejos que no reconocía dónde estaba. El corazón rebotaba contra su pecho al saber que debía ir con cuidado, pues en más de una ocasión se vio obligado a esconderse para ver pasar a un grupo de personas siendo aterrorizados por esas... cosas. En verdad no sabía del todo describirlas: eran algo humanoides y grotescas de dos a tres metros de altura, de piel grisácea y bulbosa, con los ojos desorbitados y una especie de pico de donde se asomaba una siniestra sonrisa salpicada de sangre. Algunos de ellos, los más rápidos, tenían alas semejantes a las de murciélagos. Emitían ese sonido tan agudo y horrible que Izuku juraba sentir sus tímpanos a punto de reventar.

De pronto el cielo se volvió de un rojo oscuro, denso por el humo proveniente de la ciudad. El peliverde sentía que estaba dando vueltas en círculos por los mismos lugares y eso comenzaba a desesperarlo. Escuchar los gritos y el crepitar de los incendios no ayudaba mucho. Temía lo peor por su madre y no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar una vez más; sabía que no iba a ayudar en nada soltar lágrimas, pero en esos momentos de incertidumbre ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Comenzó a caminar cada vez más lento y desganado cuando de la nada escuchó unos gimoteos. Izuku se detuvo, irguiéndose y poniendo atención; parecían niños pequeños llamando a su madre. Se dio la vuelta, buscando el lugar donde provenían los quejidos y eso le llevó a una casa cuya puerta se encontraba abierta. En la oscuridad, pudo divisar un enorme bulto tan alto como un techo; parecía estar masticando algo. Por la luz proveniente del exterior, divisó a un par de niños hechos ovillo bajo una mesa, aterrados. El muchacho entendió lo que estaba ocurriendo. "Si no les ayudo, será su fin", pensó. Tenía miedo, pero la adrenalina de ayudar a los indefensos le carcomía la cabeza.

Se agachó pues para introducirse gateando al interior de la casa. Agradecía y maldecía que el lugar fuera pequeño, pues al entrar, sintió un líquido espeso y tibio empapar su ropa. Por el momento no debía tomarle importancia, sino al contrario, buscar la atención de los niños.

—Pst.

Ambos parecían estar congelados del miedo. El muchacho decido entonces ir un poco más allá para encontrarse con ellos Justo debajo de la mesa.

—Vengan conmigo— Les murmuró con rapidez.

—P-Pero mamá — Le respondió el hijo menor; parecía de unos cuatro años— no podemos irnos sin ella.

Sus palabras le hicieron sentir como si un chorro de agua helada hubiese recorrido todo su cuerpo.

—Veremos a mamá luego, tienen que salir.

—No podemos hablarle a extraños— Dijo el mayor, con apenas seis años.

—Vamos, vengan...

—No.

Por su mente pasó por un pestañeo el dejarles a su suerte, pero de pronto algo cayó al suelo en un golpe sórdido, haciendo a los tres exaltarse. El menor de los niños chilló con mayor fuerza al ver que se trataba de su madre con el cuello dislocado, mirándolo fijamente con los ojos abiertos, seguido de un chillido. Sin pensarlo, Izuku tomó a los niños y les hizo arrastrarse con rapidez hacia la entrada, tomando al más pequeño en brazos y al mayor de la mano. No sabía porque lo había hecho, porque tomó la decisión de ayudar a un par de extraños... pero en su interior sabía que era lo correcto. Muchas veces, tal vez más de las debidas, había tomado decisiones precipitadas por ayudar a otros, poniéndose en peligro y sin recibir nada a cambio. Sentía ese deber a servir al indefenso, como lo hacían los caballeros en las historias que solía contarle su padre cuando volvía de sus guardias militares.

Podía sentir el aliento pútrido del monstruo persiguiéndolo. Ambos pequeños chillaban de horror al estar siendo llevados a un lugar desconocido incluso para su salvador. Izuku deseaba poder correr más rápido, pero ya comenzaba a cansarse. Sabía que en cualquier momento sus piernas iban a fallarle, por lo que comenzó a buscar una manera de ahuyentar a la bestia. No obstante, la suerte pareció estar de su lado. Sintió de pronto como algo caía al suelo y el impacto retumbaba en la planta de sus pies.

—¡¿No te dije que me siguieras, Niño?!— Gritó una voz familiar detrás suyo.

Al voltearse pudo ver como el hombre de la capucha había inmovilizado de manera magistral al monstruo con una especie de cinta gris, que comenzó a emitir sonidos cada vez más fuertes y largos, causándole al joven un dolor de cabeza.

—¡Por aquí! — Dijo una mujer en voz alta desde una de las puertas de los edificios cercanos para llamar su atención.

Izuku no lo pensó dos veces y fue hacia allá. Quien le había hablado se trataba de una anciana que en cuyas manos apretaba un viejo bastón para sostenerse; esta inspiraba la suficiente calma como para hacerlo dejar a los niños en el interior de la casa.

— También entra, hijo— Le dijo con severidad— necesitas ponerte a salvo.

—¡Pero necesito buscar a mi madre!— Replicó.

— No es seguro allá afuera— Contestó la mujer, tomándole del brazo para hacerlo pasar—Arriesgarse en estas situaciones es de tontos.

Izuku se quedó un pasmado por un momento. No podía dejar de pensar en su madre, en la preocupación que debía sentir al no saber dónde se encontraba y viceversa. Fue en el momento en el cual escuchó un cuchicheo de varias voces que salió de su ensimismamiento, dándose cuenta de una cantidad considerable de personas de diferentes edades metidas en la casa; la mayoría se veía desorientada, tal vez como el lucía en ese momento. Se fue abriendo paso entre ellos. El lugar no estaba muy bien iluminado, pero sentía sus ojos clavados en él, ojos temerosos, desesperanzados.

La puerta se cerró de golpe tras el hombre encapuchado, ocasionando algunos gritos.

—Síganme— Dijo con firmeza la mujer, tomando una de las pocas velas encendidas entre sus manos, haciendo que le dejaran pasar— en orden, por favor.

La gente comenzó a andar tras ella sin decir mucho. Izuku dejó que comenzara a despejarse para si ir al final. Vio como una joven de su edad se ponía de cuclillas para apaciguar a los dos pequeños que había salvado. Les hablo con dulzura, prometiendo que todo estaría bien antes de llevárselos.

—Camina, niño.

El peliverde se giró, encontrándose con el extraño de la capucha, quien se la había quitado. Esta vez pudo divisar una profunda cicatriz debajo de su ojo derecho.

—Ya le dije que soy Izuku. Izuku Midoriya.

El hombre de la cicatriz bufó— A nadie le interesa quien seas en estos momentos, solo muévete— Replicó tajante, tomando una segunda vela para cerrar la caravana—saldremos de este lugar.

Izuku encontraba por demás repulsiva la manera en la cual el adulto de hablaba. Comprendió que la situación no era idónea para pelear, por lo cual decidió no decir nada al respecto y avanzar por un largo y angosto pasillo, donde apenas y podían caminar dos personas pegadas de hombro a hombro.

— ...¿porque decidió salvarme?— Dijo en voz baja el muchacho — Hace rato quería hacer lo contrario.

— Yo no te salvé, fue la señora Takeuchi —Respondió.

—Pero... hace rato, cuando corrí-

—Ibas a ser mi escudo por si algo pasaba, no te sientas tan afortunado.

Izuku permaneció callado por unos minutos.

—¿De dónde conoce a la señora de esta casa?

—Ella no es la dueña y saber quién lo sea no es de tu incumbencia, como tampoco la mía— Murmuró, volteando hacia un viejo cuadro de un hombre pelirrojo con uniforme de la guardia real. Por un momento, Izuku pensó ver en la mirada del extraño de la cicatriz un destello de nostalgia, pero prefirió guardarse las palabras.

Atravesaron toda la casa en silencio hasta el patio trasero, el cual era bastante grande y bien cuidado. La señora Takeuchi les indicó seguirla hasta un montículo de musgo, el cual removió con cuidado para revelar un par de viejas puertas de madera que abrió gracias a unas llaves que traía consigo.

—¡Rápido! ¡Sin perder el tiempo!

El grupo de completos extraños comenzó a avanzar metiéndole tras de ella. Tardó un rato para que fuera el turno de Izuku y cuando lo fue, bajo con cuidado unas escaleras casi a ciegas, solamente guiado por la lejana luz de vela que traía la señora al principio de la caravana. El hombre extraño entró detrás suyo y cerró las puertas no sin antes darle la vela al muchacho para poder cerrarlas con unas cadenas y candado que había en el primer escalón. Luego, continuaron avanzando; sería una noche pesada.


	7. Capítulo VI: Katsuki Bakugo

_**Capítulo VI**_

 _ **Katsuki Bakugo**_

Detestaba todo cuanto veía. Era tan superficial, tan limpio y perfecto. Los nobles eran estos seres intocables adorados por un pueblo cegado con su supuesta grandeza. "Son los elegidos por los Dioses y somos bendecidos por tenerlos como nuestros gobernantes", decían muy seguros; para Katsuki Bakugo, el lider del clan Falkor, eran puras patrañas. Estaba en la capital de Ionad en calidad de invitado especial junto con algunos miembros importantes de su pueblo. Aunque aceptaba que habían sido tratados bien y las atenciones por parte de los siervos del castillo eran por demás abrumadoras, no podía dejar a un lado esa idea sobre la realeza no sólo en el país de Ionad, sino en el resto del continente de Áit.

Tanta molestia le causaba la opulencia que tanto él como su gente terminaron escabulléndose a la celebración del pueblo. Ahí se sentía el verdadero espíritu de la festividad, no entre muros fríos y palabras hipócritas del castillo. Allá no los extrañarían; sabía que el Rey Enji solo lo estaba haciendo por diplomacia, como las visitas que alguna vez llegó a hacer al asentamiento del clan cuando hacían su peregrinación del norte de Ionad hasta el sur, casi en las fronteras de Dheas, cuando se aproximaba el invierno.

Entre sus andanzas, logró ver en una tienda de cachivaches un extraño silbato en forma de dragón. Eso lo hizo sonreír; si de algo podía jactarse el clan Falkor era en su crianza de dragones, increíbles bestias aladas cuya belleza era equivalente a su tendencia agresiva con los extraños, siendo criaturas leales únicamente a sus dueños y allegados. Katsuki tenía el propio, como la mayoría de los guerreros de su clan, nacido justo el mismo día que él. Su nombre era Nidhogg y la belleza de sus escamas al ser iluminadas por sus potentes llamaradas era semejante al de la obsidiana.

—¡Anciano! ¿Cuánto por este silbato? — Preguntó con esa manera tajante de hablar que le caracterizaba.

— Tres monedas de oro, joven.

—¡¿Tres monedas?!— Bufó, malhumorado— ¡¿Me quiere ver la cara, viejo?!

El hombre rio ante la manera de expresarse del rubio— Es una reliquia. Se trata de un silbato muy antiguo del...— observó con cuidado los diversos collares que el muchacho portaba arriba de unos ropajes bastante rudimentarios— Clan Falkor.

Katsuki gruñó—¡Sé perfectamente qué cosas le pertenecen a mi gente y ese estúpido silbato no cuesta tres monedas de oro!

— Oh, pero si supieras su antigüedad, pensarías que es una ganga.

—No me hagas perder el tiempo, plebeyo — Sentenció el rubio, dándose la vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

Caminó entre los puestos, viendo las cosas con detenimiento y comprando solo lo que consideró necesario: una brocheta de carne asada de oso cubierta con salsa agridulce y ajonjolí y una pequeña muñeca de madera que según la vendedora, protegía a aquellas personas cuya profesión era la de curandera. De inmediato pensó en la chamán del pueblo Chiyo, quien había fungido como una figura materna gran parte de su vida. Metió pues el pequeño objeto entre sus ropas. Fue entonces que se percató de una movilización impresionante de gente tras el tañido de las campanas de la iglesia principal. Era hora del discurso.

Desinteresado, siguió a la masa rumbo al castillo y debía admitirlo; el edificio era impresionante, más en la noche, cuando las torres parecían tan altas que daban la ilusión de tocar la luna. Observaba a su alrededor. Todos estaban entusiasmados al respecto, expectantes al momento en el cual su rey saliera al balcón para dirigirles unas cuantas palabras. Y así fue: el susodicho hizo acto de presencia, siendo ahogado en aplausos y gritos de bendiciones a su persona y familia. A un lado suyo, se encontraba el heredero a la corona, tan apático como siempre. El muchacho y él habían convivido algunas veces, pero el príncipe era callado y opinaba cuando consideraba necesario. Eso desesperaba al rubio, más no le disgustaba la presencia del "príncipe bicolor", apodo que le había dado debido a que un lado de su cabello era platinado y el otro rojo sangre.

Antes de que el monarca iniciara a hablar, elevó sus manos y como si fuese un truco de magia, todos callaron. "Parecen perros amaestrados", pensó con desdén al ver esas miradas alzadas, fijas en el fornido hombre pelirrojo. Estaban serios, en una posición de completa sumisión hacia esa figura que en realidad solo era un hombre glorificado. Su discurso no era más que un vomito de palabras bonitas para hacer creer al pueblo lo especial que eran para él; las sonrisas de los plebeyos a sus lados lo decían todo. Para el clan Falkor, un líder debía ganarse el título, no nacer con él; las reglas de la nobleza les parecían absurdas.

Cuando el rey terminó con su palabrerío, volvieron a llenarlo de elogios, más cuando este hizo una reverencia ante ellos. El gesto le hizo rodar los ojos.

—Tsk.

Decidió irse cuando los fuegos artificiales comenzaron. Ya había visto suficiente hipocresía en un día, pero justo cuando intentó retirarse, un grito desgarrador irrumpió el ambiente alegre, ocasionando una histeria colectiva entre los presentes. Katsuki elevó su mirada y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda; unas criaturas extrañas surcaban los cielos, yéndose de pronto en picada hacia la muchedumbre, tomando a algunos solo para elevarse y dejarlos caer desde el cielo hasta el suelo. Las personas corrían despavoridas, buscando un refugio que los pudiese salvar de las atrocidades, pero no contaban con que hubiese monstruos sin alas acercándose, cerrando rutas de escape.

El lider del clan mantuvo la compostura y decidió mejor silbar en dirección al cielo. Momentos después, un enorme dragón oscuro apareció entre la penumbra, bajando a la plaza, haciendo que la gente de movilizara más rápido.

— Buen chico— Murmuró al animal, acariciando su escamosa cabeza antes de montarlo.

La gente miraba con horror a Nidhogg surcar los cielos. Era enorme y sus alas extendidas creaban una sombra de por lo menos un kilómetro cada una. Las alimañas del cielo no se pensaron dos veces en querer atacar, pero el rubio se sonrió confiado a la par que su dragón las fulminaba con sus llamaradas.

—Es hora de reunir a todos— Le dijo a Nidhogg.

El dragón dejó salir un rugido grave y sonoro antes de descender a un punto céntrico para volver a hacer el llamado. Katsuki sabía que iba a atraer atención errónea, pero si algo sabía un guerrero Falkor era que el miedo no era una excusa para rendirse. Y en efecto, tres de esos deformes seres se acercaron. El rubio desenvainó su sable con su mano derecha mientras que en la izquierda comenzaban a surgir chispas.

— ¡MUERAN, DEFORMES DE MIERDA! —Les gritó, lanzándose al ataque, dejando a la adrenalina poseerlo.

Los monstruos se abalanzaron, rodeándolo. El joven les sonrió, confiado, atacando a diestra y siniestra, buscando encontrar un punto débil en sus oponentes. Debía hacer tiempo ya que tenía algo por seguro: su gente iba a acudir a su llamado. Y así lo hicieron. En menos de lo que hubiese pensado, sus guerreros ya se encontraban a su lado, algunos en el lomo de sus dragones y otros intentando acabar con los monstruos que rodeaban a su líder. Juntos parecían una fuerza implacable, peleando sin ningún patrón en particular, cada uno con su arma predilecta, unidos por un mismo fin mientras el fuego de sus dragones se extendía por el cielo nocturno, tiñéndolo de rojo y humo, quemando a su paso algunos techados de los edificios cercanos más altos.

El pueblo de Ionad recordaría esa noche como la más caótica y sangrienta en su historia y para elclan Falkor, su primera acción heroica en un siglo.


	8. Capítulo VII: Shoto Todoroki

_**Capítulo VII**_

 _ **Shoto Todoroki**_

Su padre le había casi arrastrado hacia el interior del castillo, apretándolo del brazo con fuerza. Sabía que aquello dejaría marca, pero no dijo nada al respecto; se quedó callado y aguantó el dolor, como siempre lo había hecho. Todo pasaba rápido, apenas pudiendo procesarlo: el rey se detuvo a ordenarle a los guardias que cerraran cuantas puertas pudieran.

—Sin mirar atrás — Ordenó con firmeza, aun jaloneándolo rumbo a unas escaleras— Iremos a los refugios.

Una palabra pasó por la mente del joven príncipe: cobardía; ¿porque debían huir de esto? La gente que unos minutos antes los alababa estaba ahora a merced de criaturas deformes y endemoniadas, además, tenían el poder de hacerles frente y demostrarles a sus súbditos la importancia debida.

— Habla por ti— Murmuró, lográndose zafar del agarre— Nos necesitan y si tú quieres esconderte mientras Ionad pide a gritos ayuda, que se quede grabado en tu consciencia, pero no en la mía.

Shoto apresuró sus pasos al bajar las escaleras a sabiendas de que su padre venía detrás suyo, vociferando su nombre y demás amenazas que ya no le afectaban; demasiado tiempo bajo su yugo hacía de sus palabras cascarones vacíos sin ninguna consecuencia que no pudiera sobrellevar. Bajo y bajo, sin mirar atrás. Escalón tras escalón, su mente se nublaba cada vez más con el sonido del exterior, donde explosiones comenzaron a escucharse en la lejanía. No tenía un plan hecho, pero si un motivo. Cuando llegó a la planta baja, corrió rumbo al jardín.

—¡Shoto! — Gritó su padre, furioso—¡No hagas imprudencias y regresa aquí!

El príncipe se desvió un poco para perdérsele de vista, escondiéndose entre los frondosos arbustos que le llevarían a una puerta secreta descubierta por él años atrás mientras jugaba a las escondidas con sus hermanos; el problema sería encontrarla a oscuras; utilizar su don solo lo dejaría al descubierto, así que decidió irse por el tacto. Las explosiones del exterior se volvían cada vez más cercanas. Todo apuntaba a ir de mal en peor. Avanzar entre las ramas no era una tarea fácil, debía ser sigiloso, más tratándose de una noche sin viento. Estiró su brazo, buscando la fría pared del muro, pinchándose con espinas en el proceso. Sintió un hilo de sangre tibia deslizarse por la palma de su mano, seguido por un molesto ardor. Debía ir con mayor cuidado.

—¡SHOTO!

—Su majestad— Dijo la voz que el príncipe reconoció de inmediato, haciéndolo detener su huida— Sé que sonara atrevido decirlo, pero debe resguardarse, no podemos perderlo.

—El príncipe ha escapado, Sir Yamada— Le respondió el rey tras calmarse un poco— Necesitamos encontrarlo antes de que algo malo ocurra, él es más importante que yo en estos momentos.

—Reuniré un pequeño grupo de mis hombres para buscarlo, no pudo haber ido muy lejos.

—No tarden— Expresó con firmeza— la vida del heredero al trono está en sus manos.

Perfecto. Ahora la guardia real iría tras él. Debía actuar rápido y así lo hizo, adentrándose cada vez más entre la maleza, siendo golpeado y rasguñado por las ramas hasta por fin dar con el muro. Sentía su corazón acelerarse a cada segundo que pasaba, palpando su rocosa superficie hasta dar con la dichosa puerta que para su nula sorpresa, se encontraba cerrada. Dejó salir un suspiro y sin pensárselo posó su mano derecha sobre ella, comenzando a congelarla al punto de hacerla tan frágil que pudo romperla con un par de patadas certeras. Salió sin mirar atrás, como había dicho el viejo, no iba a esconderse cuando podía hacer algo, si la corte de bufones e invitados deseaban lloriquear en los escondites bajo tierra, que lo hicieran; el príncipe no tenía miedo, o al menos eso creía. Toparse con la viva imagen del fin del mundo, esa que en las Sagradas Escrituras venía descrita con un ridículo lujo de detalles, cobraba vida frente a sus ojos. Jamás se consideró un hombre de fe, pero tal escenario podía hacer flaquear a cualquiera.

Un monstruo volaba por encima suyo, preparándose para ir a por él estando desprotegido. Su lado derecho comenzó a congelarse, cubriéndolo cual enredadera desde la cabeza hasta el pie, descendiendo hasta el suelo. Elevó su mano en dirección al terror alado y enormes puntas de hielo fueron creciendo, logrando una de ellas ensartar a la alimaña, tiñendo la transparencia de un líquido oscuro y espeso cuyo olor era semejante al de un cuerpo dejado el intérprete en descomposición. El príncipe se llevó la mano a la nariz y salió corriendo del lugar al escuchar el sonido de las trompetas anunciando a la caballería. A lo lejos, unas fuertes llamaradas se extendían por el cielo, haciéndolo parecer acero al rojo vivo esperando ser golpeado por un martilló contra el yunque. Encontró extraño eso, decidiendo ir para allá.

...

El humo cubría la ciudad mientras era destruida. Era difícil respirar y estaba demasiado lejos del palacio. El corazón del príncipe latía con fuerza y horror al sentirse presa de los hombres de su padre y las aberraciones que aquejaban al pueblo; en su vida pensó utilizar sus poderes fuera de los duros y extensibles entrenamientos instruidos de manera personal por su padre. Lo encontraba irónico; en uno de tantos libros que llegaron a sus manos había leído que un rey no podía considerarse digno de la corona si no peleaba hasta su último aliento por su gente. Si él iba a llegar a la corona, se aseguraría de hacerlo.

El aire se tornaba cada vez más caliente y denso conforme avanzaba hacia las llamaradas. Sentía la garganta seca y los ojos llorosos por la ceniza golpeándole el rostro. Una enorme cabeza de reptil se alzó de pronto entre las ruinas, impresionando al joven príncipe; los dragones siempre le habían fascinado, pero tener uno tan cerca sin estar siendo vigilado era una vista tan aterradora como hermosa. El animal escupió una llamarada hacia un monstruo, chamuscándolo en el aire y llevándose de encuentro una vieja torre de vigilia. A él se unieron otros, gruñendo con fiereza.

— ¡¿Que miras, bicolor?!— Gritó una voz detrás suyo a forma de burla— ¡¿Acaso el cómodo de tu padre se decidió a pelear y te trajo consigo?!

El príncipe volteó a verlo, encontrándose con el joven líder del salvaje clan Falkor, Katsuki Bakugo, con sus pocas vestimentas rasgadas y ennegrecidas. Le miraba con ese desdén en los ojos que brillaban cual ámbar al reflejarse el fuego lanzado por los dragones en combate.

Shoto frunció el entrecejo— Me insultan sus palabras hacia mi padre— contestó— El término cobarde le queda corto.

— ¡¿Que sabe un mocoso de palacio como tú de pelea?!— Replicó Katsuki.

Pero antes de continuar con sus insultos, el príncipe elevó su mano y sintió un cortante viento gélido pasar por si lado izquierdo, seguido por un alarido de dolor y un tufillo asqueroso. Dirigió su mirada hacia la afilada estaca de hielo empalando a esos deformes monstruos. Jamás lo aceptaría, pero en ese instante, el príncipe había ganado un poco su respeto.

—Más que un rey.

El rubio gruñó— Maldita salamandra bicolor...

— ¿Se quedará insultándome o va a actuar?— Preguntó Shoto, sintiendo sus oídos siendo perforados por los agudos chillidos de las bestias infernales.

Katsuki sonrió complacido. Por fin, un noble cuya espada no era simple decoración en su vestimenta y utilizaba su don con fiereza sin miedo a las repercusiones.

Los dos muchachos unieron fuerzas, perdiéndose en las telas grisáceas de la batalla hasta el amanecer.


	9. Capítulo VIII: Izuku Midoriya

_**Capítulo VIII**_

 _ **Izuku Midoriya**_

Hasta la tenue luz de luna molestaba a la vista tras caminar tanto tiempo en la oscuridad. El muchacho peliverde agradecía que el viaje subterráneo hubiese terminado; la experiencia de estar en un lugar concurrido, obligándolo a compartir su espacio personal con otras personas lo tenía, por demás, desorientado. Ahora estaban en un claro del famoso Bosque de la Doncella Perdida, caminando tan solemnes como cuando estaban bajo tierra, tal vez por el miedo de ver una criatura alada surcar los cielos, pero también el ambiente estaba sereno: los árboles, altos y de tupidas copas, apenas y parecían moverse con el viento. A lo lejos una luz azulada titilaba, moviéndose de arriba a abajo de manera constante. Izuku escuchó a varios pasar la voz: debían seguir esa lumbrera.

El misterioso hombre de la capucha a su lado parecía sumergido en sus pensamientos, caminando por inercia. Miraba sin mirar hacia el frente, siguiendo a la multitud por lo que parecía otro túnel oscuro, esta vez formado por los árboles.

Izuku no podía dejar a un lado el haber abandonado a su madre y sabía muy en el fondo que ese sería la causa de una noche en vela.

— Quita esa cara niño, ya te dije que mañana podrás volver por tu madre— Dijo de pronto el pelinegro con voz cansada— Martirizarte por cosas incontrolables va a terminar volviéndote loco.

Su comentario esporádico hizo al muchacho reflexionar al respecto: era cierto, no podía hacer mucho por ella, menos cuando ya estaban demasiado lejos.

— Ella no sabe defenderse-

—Y al parecer, tú tampoco— Interrumpió el mayor— Aunque eres imprudente, veo potencial en ti... lástima que ya estás al límite de pasar de la edad para ser escudero.

Escuchar ese "halago" le dejó un sabor amargo en la boca, haciéndolo guardar silencio. Desde niño había querido ser un caballero al servicio del Rey como alguna vez lo fue su padre antes de la fatídica expedición. La señora Midoriya no volvió a ser la misma después de eso y cuidaba cuanto podía que su hijo dejara a un lado ese sueño y se preocupara por mantener las tierras que tenían a su disposición al igual que estar buscando entre las jovencitas de su edad una potencial esposa.

—En fin— El hombre dejó salir un resoplido—estos no son tiempos favorables para los caballeros, pero ser mercenario... eso si deja algo con lo cual vivir, aunque claro, existe cargo de consciencia a la larga.

—¿Tanto detesta el oficio de caballero?— Preguntó Izuku, extrañado.

—No, pero estar dentro de un nido de víboras...— Expresó, dejando la idea a medias. Izuku pudo notar en su expresión duda— la corte no es un lugar para los honestos—Concluyó.

Al peliverde le pareció extraño ese comentario. Su padre jamás habló de esa manera acerca de los caballeros o la vida en el palacio, aunque en ese momento cayó en cuenta de que él tenía 5 años cuando escuchó dichos relatos.

—¿Y cómo es que sabe de eso?

El extraño gruñó, permaneciendo callado el resto del peregrinaje hacia lo que parecía ser una antigua casa de campo de gran tamaño. Podían verse caras de asombro y temor por todos lados al momento de pasar las rejas de esta, dirigiéndose por un camino recto iluminado por llamas azules flotantes que guiaban hacia la entrada principal ya abierta, dándole un aire fantasmal a aquel lugar perdido en la nada. Izuku sintió de pronto una paz interior, como si sus preocupaciones se hubiesen hecho más pequeñas sin haberlas olvidado por completo. El lugar parecía ejercer ese efecto y eso le hizo hacerse una idea de lo que podía ser.

—Es un hechizo de tranquilidad causado por la vieja magia élfica que llegó a florecer por estos lugares— Dijo un hombre a su hija.

Los ojos de Izuku titilaron bajo la luz del fuego al escuchar confirmadas sus sospechas. Los antiguos, seres élficos que alguna vez habitaron Áit en sus años jóvenes, habían dejado vestigios de una poderosa civilización, como casas de paz, que solo aparecían cuando la necesidad de refugio se presentaba y eran invisibles para el ojo del enemigo, tal cual a la que iba a entrar. El corazón del joven se llenaba de emoción al apreciar las dimensiones del antiguo edificio, cuyo interior era espacioso e iluminado del techo por candelabros cuyas velas desprendían de color azul como aquellas del exterior y un fragante olor a jazmín parecía emanar de la nada. En realidad, el lugar no era más que un enorme corredor vacío donde todos se pudieron acomodar con facilidad.

—Por aquí.

Izuku vió al hombre de la capucha hacerle una venida y este, a pesar de dudarlo un poco, lo siguió, viéndolo sentarse, recargando su espalda contra la fría pared de granito.

—Espero no te moleste dormir en el piso—Dijo el mayor, desenredándose del cuello aquella curiosa prenda gris semejante a una bufanda.

El peliverde asintió y entonces pudo notar que la vaina de la espada del mayor tenía un escudo grabado cuyos detalles habían desaparecido por el tiempo y uso.

—Me parece que no nos hemos presentado de manera propia —Expresó el muchacho, tomando asiendo a un lado del adulto—Soy-

—Izuku Midoriya, ya lo has dicho—Contestó a secas mientras acomodaba la prenda gris sobre sus muslos— Shota Aizawa.

—Un placer— Si eso podía decírsele a quien le confesó que iba a utilizarlo como escudo humano.

Pero no hubo respuesta y eso extrañó al joven peliverde. Volteo hacia su compañero y lo descubrió sumido en un profundo sueño, como si de pronto lo hubieran drenado de toda energía. Decidió no molestarlo e intentar hacer lo mismo, mas era imposible, lo cual le llevó a cuestionarse como era que el señor Aizawa (si debía llamarle de esa forma) podía dormir tras todo lo visto anteriormente, pues cada vez que cerraba los ojos venía la imagen de esa criatura alimentándose del cuerpo inerte de la mujer en las penumbras y escuchar como masticaba y trituraba sus huesos haciendo crujidos espeluznantes.

"Debes relajarte, Izuku", se dijo, acomodándose en una posición que considero más cómoda, pero el mismo recuerdo volvió. Cansado, se quitó el chaleco que traía puesto y lo enrollo a modo de utilizarlo como almohada. Se recostó en el helado piso de piedra boca arriba, mirando el lejano techo en silencio. No dejaba de pensar en su madre: ¿dónde estaba en esos momentos? ¿Acaso se encontraba en un albergue lejos del caos? Y la pregunta crucial: ¿estaba viva? Era su única familia, ahora que todo esté caos se había desatado, veía lejana la idea de regresar a su adorada casa en el campo, a las afueras de la Ciudad Amurallada.

Entre bostezos y pensamientos recurrentes, Izuku sucumbió al cansancio, quedándose dormido. Así fue cuando la escuchó por primera vez, esa voz suave pero firme, indistinta a la de una doncella o caballero, llamando su nombre a la distancia, en medio de las penumbras, acompañada de golpes de martillos como un cántico.

 _"Venid a mí, Izuku._

 _Venid a mí y cumplid la profecía por la cual nacisteis destinado, buen hijo de Ionad, y en vuestras manos os serviré en momentos de mal augurio y desolación._

 _Venid a mí sin temor, pues vuestra madre la veréis pronto._

 _Venid a mí, donde el bosque se divide por el río y cumplid aquello por lo cual vos estáis aquí, en la segunda era de Áit._

 _Venid a mí..."_

Abrió los ojos de golpe, con un corazón agitado y la frente cubierta de sudor helado. Se sentó, apegando la espalda al muro y llevándose las manos al pecho mientras hiperventilaba.

—Hasta que despiertas—Gruñó amodorrado el señor Aizawa—Estuviste quejándote mientras dormías y con ello arrebataste mi descanso.

—Perdone — Murmuró el muchacho, avergonzado y en ese instante recordó la voz en sus sueños, amable pero terrible, llamándolo— ¿sabrá usted si existe un río cercano a este lugar?

— ¿Un río?— Repitió el hombre de la capucha, pensativo— Muchos ríos cruzan por estos lugares, así que no dudes de la cercanía de uno.

Entonces el peliverde se puso de pie, tomando el chaleco consigo para ponérselo— Debo ir allá— Expresó, señalando la vereda que iba hacia la izquierda

— ¿Allá? —Le preguntó el señor Aizawa en voz baja con extrañeza, también incorporándose— La Ciudad Amurallada se encuentra hacia el otro lado.

Izuku le sonrió con determinación— Tengo que buscar el río más cercano— No entendía a ciencia cierta tal urgencia a obedecer lo presentado en un sueño, pero el presentimiento de que debía hacerlo era fuerte— Tan pronto pueda resolver esto, regresaré a la ciudad.

El hombre de la capucha se llevó una mano a la cara y se acarició el tabique— Mira niño, será mejor que vuelvas a recostarte y...— pero era muy tarde y el muchacho ya se encontraba en dirección a la salida. Rodó los ojos y le siguió.

Izuku fue caminando con cuidado de no pisar a los durmientes hasta poder salir; los fuegos azules seguían encendidos, flotando al caminar por la vereda que guiaba hacia el recinto.

—¡Niño!

El muchacho regresó la mirada hacia el umbral, donde el señor Aizawa se encontraba cruzado de brazos. La expresión en su cara le causó un escalofrío y una fuerte necesidad de regresar hacia donde se encontraba.

—¿Vendrá conmigo?

—Por la tontería que buscas hacer, no te vendría mal quien cuide tu pellejo— Expresó, ciñéndose la espada sobre la túnica oscura— pero a cambio espero al menos una buena paga.

Izuku lo miró, perplejo—...traigo conmigo cinco monedas de plata y una de oro, señor— Expresó.

El mayor respiró hondo— Eso es muy poco.

—E-Es lo único que tengo—Dijo el muchacho al bajar la mirada— Cuando terminemos esta búsqueda regresaremos a la ciudad, mi casa queda a las afueras y podría pagarle en especie con alimentos.

El hombre se acarició la barbilla— No suena tan mal...

Los ojos de Izuku resplandecieron— ¿Entonces si vendrá conmigo?

El señor Aizawa extendió la mano enguantada en pieles negras— Dame lo que tienes en monedas, será como un anticipo.

—Está bien— Murmuró Izuku, entregándole el pequeño saco de terciopelo negro que su madre le había dado con dinero extra.

Tan pronto tuvo el saco en la mano, lo guardó entre sus ropas— Andando.

Al decir aquello, ambos se internaron en las penumbras del bosque, siendo guiados únicamente por el sonido de agua corriendo y con suerte, encontrar la razón del sueño, el silencio siendo irrumpido únicamente por el crujir de las hojas secas bajo sus pies al caminar.


	10. Capítulo IX: Katsuki Bakugo

_**IX**_

 _ **Katsuki** **Bakugo**_

Niddhog chilló entorno a la aurora en tonos rojizos para darle muerte al último de los monstruos alados, convirtiéndolo en la última caída de cenizas que se esparció por la ciudad y volvió su mirada al suelo tras escuchar el familiar silbido de su amo, aterrizando con fuerza en la plaza donde se encontraba junto con otros de sus hombres y el príncipe heredero.

—Bien hecho, Nidhogg — Murmuró Katsuki, acariciando la punta de la nariz del dragón y recibiendo a cambio, un sonido gutural suave por parte de este.

— Será mejor que se vayan — Expresó Shoto al observar las ruinas que los rodeaban.

El líder del clan Falkor lo fulminó con la mirada — ¿A qué viene eso, bicolor?— Preguntó con voz rasposa y pesada.

El príncipe rodó los ojos— Conozco a mi padre.

Katsuki sonrió con sarcasmo— Ese viejo rey ni siquiera pudo defender a su pueblo, lo mínimo que podría hacer es agradecer la ayuda.

El joven rubio era orgulloso y pecaba de soberbia, dos actitudes que para desfortunio de Shoto, le parecían, por demás, familiares. Decidió pues callar ante sus palabras, pero en ese momento una larga nota emitida trompeta retumbó en los escombros y ruinas de alrededor; el príncipe reconoció de inmediato el sonido, poniéndose tenso; no pasó mucho tiempo para que los estandartes reales comenzaran a desfilar rumbo a ellos cargados por la guardia real, siendo liderados por un caballero de largos y sedosos cabellos dorados montado en un formidable corcel color crema. Este tenía una mezcla de preocupación y enojo contenida en sus grandes ojos verdes únicamente mostrada en el delicado temblar de su peculiar bigote.

—Sir Yamada—Saludó con cortesía el príncipe, sabiendo que esto comenzaría a empeorar.

—El Rey no está para nada contento con su escape, su alteza—Expresó el caballero rubio, cortando el protocolo con el cual el príncipe buscaba salirse con la suya—Y el estarlo buscando entre la catástrofe ha sido una situación por la cual ahora usted casi cae de mi gracia— Se llevó una mano a la sien para masajearla— pensé que sería alguien con mejor sentido común ante el peligro.

Shoto apretó los puños y se paró con seguridad frente al jinete— Es deber de un futuro rey el de poner el ejemplo cu-

— ¡SILENCIO!— Vociferó el hombre rubio, haciendo a los presentes taparse los oídos y dejarlos aturdidos—Sus explicaciones son invalidas y deberá regresar a palacio junto con el líder del clan—Dirigió una mirada fugaz pero amenazante al muchacho del dragón, quien parecía estar a punto de lanzársele encima— en cuando a sus compañeros y mascotas escupe-fuego, deberán evacuar la ciudad en este instante o habrá consecuencias severas. Así lo ha dictado su majestad.

Katsuki frunció el ceño ante la amenaza. _"Maldito cobarde"_ , pensó; el rey lo convencía cada vez más de lo repugnante que era la clase noble. No obstante, y para sorpresa de los presentes, este solo hizo una seña a sus hombres y estos asintieron antes de montar sus bestias escamadas para salir del lugar; Nidhogg se quedó, gruñendo y enseñándole los dientes a la comitiva detrás de su amo, quienes no comentaron nada al respecto.

 **...**

El salón del trono estaba en un silencio sepulcral, expectante, donde cada individuo buscaba por todo medio evitar la mirada del rey, sentado en la magnífica silla de oro engarzada con innumerables piedras preciosas y recubierta con fina seda brocada tanto en el imponente respaldo como en el asiento bajo. Podían escuchar el crepitar de las llamas emanando de su cuerpo, incapaces de quemar los ropajes encantados que traía puestos; era por su carácter difícil, entre otras habladurías esparcidas por las serpientes más astutas de la corte, que le llamaban Enji el Terrible a sus espaldas, algunos con temor y otros, a modo de burla.

Se escuchó entonces a las pesadas puertas de madera abrirse de par en par, conmocionando a los presentes. Un sequito pequeño de guardias acompañaba al príncipe Shoto y al líder del clan Falkor con la ropa ennegrecida y hecha jirones tras la batalla encabezados por Sir Yamada, quien intentaba mantener una buena actitud ante el iracundo gobernante.

—Su majestad— Dijo antes de hacer una dramática reverencia.

El rey alzó una mano e hizo un ademán para que se hiciera a un lado y luego la dejó caer con rudeza en el descansabrazos. De inmediato sus brillantes ojos azules se clavaron en el príncipe cuya actitud hizo que el fuego en sus hombros subiera de intensidad—Me decepcionas.

—Jamás he querido tu aprobación, padre.

— ¡Cuida tus palabras Shoto!— Amenazó el rey Enji, temblando de furia.

El suave cuchicheo recorría la sala se desvaneció con la estrepitosa voz del monarca haciendo eco contra las frías paredes de mármol. Shoto no se inmutó ni por un centímetro, alzando la mirada en respuesta al rey.

— ¿Acaso te da miedo escuchar la verdad?— Cuestionó el joven, caminando con seguridad hacia el frente, subiendo los escalones que conducían hacia el trono.

— Te dije que-

—Un buen rey está en el campo de batalla con sus hombres, aún si es el último en pie— Recitó— ¿O me equivoco?

El pecho del rey Enji se inflamaba con la ira, parándose en ese instante para propiciarle una bofetada con tanta fuerza que derrumbó al muchacho. Shoto puso la mano sobre su mejilla; estaba tibia y palpitaba. Al elevar la vista, pudo percatarse de las reacciones de preocupación e impotencia en los rostros de los miembros de la corte; odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable.

— ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!—Gritó Katsuki, yendo a paso rápido en dirección al rey— Te diré una cosa, noble de mierda y espero te quede claro: el príncipe bicolor sin ser coronado tiene más madera de rey que la que tú llegarás a tener al ocaso de tu reinado—Sin dudarlo, ofreció una mano para que Shoto pudiese levantarse.

Tal acto de solidaridad (o estupidez, según pudiese considerarse) asombró a los presentes, aún temerosos de la próxima acción explosivo monarca. El príncipe, a sabiendas de que le aguardaba una reprimenda como ninguna otra, aceptó la ayuda y se incorporó, sorprendiéndose ante la fuerza del joven líder.

—Gracias— Murmuró Shoto al deshacer el agarre.

Katsuki le sonrió, pero justo antes de que pudiese hacer algo más, seis guardias reales se abalanzaron contra él, tirándolo al suelo mientras lo amordazaban.

— Suficiente espectáculo por hoy— Dijo el rey, mirando con desdén al líder del clan Falkor gritando e intentando defenderse, pero le era imposible al estar atado con una cadena especial que le impedía utilizar su don, dejándolo desarmado— ¡Llévenlo al calabozo!— Sir Yamada asintió de inmediato, llevándose junto con los demás guardias a Katsuki— Su insolencia será agregada a los cargos que tiene como enemigo de la corona de Ionad.

Shoto quedó pálido como un pergamino y casi pudo oír, en la lejanía, el silbar de la hoja de un hacha cortando el aire al arrebatar una vida.


	11. Capítulo X: Hawks

_**Capítulo X**_

 _ **Hawks**_

A la hora del crepúsculo, el patio del castillo se inundó de sollozos y tonalidades oscuras. La corte entera se había reunido en torno a una gran pira funeraria en cuyo heno descansaban aquellos de cuna noble que perecieron durante ataque; sus cuerpos estaban envueltos por sabanas de lino, empapadas con alcohol.

Entre la multitud, la figura de un joven alado permanecía en total silencio, con la mirada fija al cadáver más cercano. Muchos ya le habían dado el pésame, ya fuera con abrazos o una simple palmada en los hombros; él solo se limitaba a asentir como agradecimiento, pero en el fondo no sentía nada. Su padre o "el viejo", como solía llamarlo, no había sido una figura presente en su vida, apenas dignándose a recordar que él existía; siendo el hombre de confianza para dos reyes de la dinastía Todoroki, cualquiera hubiera dejado a un lado su instinto paternal, pero cuando llegó a recordarlo, era ebrio. Aún podía escuchar su voz rasposa, entorpecida por el vino, reprochándole la muerte de su madre al concebirlo. En un principio le llegó a temer, pero ahora era solo un bulto entre tantos, esperando ser despedidos por las llamas.

Debía admitirlo, gracias al viejo tenía el estatus social y económico para hacer cuanto se le antojase: había viajado a lugares exóticos, comido manjares en exuberantes banquetes, pasado la noche en los burdeles más prestigiados y leído cuanto manuscrito se le hubiese puesto enfrente. Era privilegiado, pero eso no lo tenía satisfecho. Sí algo se sabía del joven conocido como Hawks, cuyo nombre real era un asunto digno de misterio, era su ambición. Sus ojos dorados brillaban al hablar de temas referentes a la política y se decía que deseaba con fervor poseer el puesto de su padre como consejero real, un rumor que seguro se haría más fuerte tras la muerte de este.

— Oye, ¿Cómo va todo?— Preguntó una voz familiar al oído del muchacho alado.

Hawks se sonrió con brevedad—Bien— Dijo en voz baja a su amiga, una mujer de tez morena y cabellos platinados recogidos por un broche de ojo con perlas cuyo atributo más sobresaliente eran sus peculiares orejas alargadas, semejantes a las de un conejo blanco.

La mujer suspiró— No esperabas que se fuera de esta manera, ¿verdad?

—Si te soy sincero, pienso que se tardó— Murmuró, recibiendo un codazo por parte de la dama.

—Compórtate.

El joven alado le dedicó una mirada burlona a la morena— Lindo vestido, Rumi.

Rumi negó con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos—Cambiando el tema como siempre, mi estimado.

—No está de más un halago—Se excusó.

—Un funeral no es lugar para tus burlas, imbécil—Susurró la morena— Deberías aprender a guardarte esos comentarios.

Hawks la volteo a ver con recelo.

—Esa boca tuya te va a traer problemas si no la saber cerrar.

—Pues hasta la fecha no he recibido quejas de ningún tipo —Expresó con una sonrisa ladina— Al contrario, hay quienes prefieren que la tenga abierta.

Rumi volvió a darle un codazo en el costado; Hawks simplemente se rió con disimulo y fue justo en ese momento cuando una tonada familiar tocada en trompeta hizo que todos callaran al instante. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y las puntas de sus alas cuando vio al rey acercarse hacia la muchedumbre, acompañado por su hijo y un hombre de la Fe, quienes sin dudarlo le abrieron paso. El semblante del monarca era duro, estoico. Con solo divisarlo, cada uno de los presentes le hizo una reverencia al verlo pasar frente suyo en completo silencio hasta que dio completo el recorrido alrededor de la pira y se detuvo justo donde había entrado.

El hombre de la Fe precedió a decir oraciones en el antiguo idioma de Áit que solo los religiosos y sabios dominaban y los demás escuchaban con devoción o simple respeto. Hawks entendía algo del discurso, aunque le parecía aburrido ya que eran meramente plegarias repetitivas para que los Dioses se apiadaran de las almas en su camino al Otro Mundo sin percances, pues "un alma debía ser más liviana y pura que una pluma de colibrí".

Cuando el discurso del hombre de la Fe hubo terminado, el rey dio un paso al frente.

— Mis nobles señoras y honorables señores, vengo a ustedes con un nudo en la garganta y un terrible peso aquejando mi pecho— Expresó con voz calmada pero fuerte y clara para que todos pudiesen escucharlo— Han sido terribles las pérdidas que hemos sufrido tras el ataque a nuestra nación. Nos encontramos reunidos para despedirnos…

—Voy a hablar con el rey tan pronto esto se acabe acerca de lo que te había contado hace tiempo— Dijo Hawks en voz baja a Rumi.

— ¿Acaso estás demente?

El muchacho alado de encogió de hombros— Debo intentarlo.

—Sabes que van a hablar de ti por esto, además no estás lo suficientemente preparado para-

—Dije que voy a intentarlo—Reiteró, interrumpiéndola.

Rumi lo fulminó con la mirada—Estás queriendo volar alto.

— Es lo que siempre hago, ¿no?

—Esta vez es diferente. Solo te estoy advirtiendo que si lo haces, no habrá vuelta atrás y tendrás que vivir con las consecuencias.

—Todo saldrá bien, tenlo por seguro.

—Hawks, piénsalo.

—Lo he pensado demasiado como para mandar al carajo esta oportunidad.

La mano del rey comenzó bajar hasta tocar la pira—… pido pues que se vayan en paz de este mundo y puedan ser todos recibidos en el siguiente—con un solo desliz de sus dedos sobre la paja, esta comenzó a incendiarse y esparcir el fuego hasta que cubrió por completo los cuerpos mientras una nube fétida de humo negro subía al cielo.

 **...**

Solamente quedaron cenizas y un tufillo desagradable pululando el aire. Como era costumbre, el rey debía quedarse hasta que las llamas se consumieran, aún si tardaban una noche entera en apagarse. Para ese entonces la gran mayoría se había ido, incluidos el príncipe y el hombre de la Fe. El rey Enji observaba los huesos de los cadáveres sucumbir ante el calor de las lenguas de fuego.

—Es una pena la partida de mi padre— Dijo con pesadez el joven alado, sorprendiendo al monarca con su presencia— Él le tenía un enorme aprecio.

—Tsubasa era un hombre ejemplar y muy sabio— Expresó solemne —Debería ser yo quien le dé el pésame a usted, joven…

—Hawks—Completó en seco— él siempre quiso que mi nombre no fuera público, era muy paranoico.

El rey se limitó a asentir.

—Debe estar considerando quien pueda tomar su cargo.

—Es un tanto pronto para eso, el consejo-

El joven alado se puso frente suyo—Permítame servirle como él lo hizo alguna vez.

La determinación en la mirada del muchacho hizo al rey aguantar una carcajada—Eres muy joven para ser consejero.

—La edad no es equivalente al conocimiento de un individuo— Contestó Hawks con altivez— Bien puede haber jóvenes sabios como ancianos ignorantes.

— Ahí tiene un punto— El monarca suspiró, pasándole de largo— Pero no hará cambiar mi opinión. Sugiero que vaya a descansar.

Las gruesas cejas de Hawks se fruncieron con desdén para luego de tomar un respiro y volver a su relajada posición de siempre— Apuesto a que puedo hacer que la noticia de la tragedia de Ionad llegue más rápido a los oídos de los otros reinos que sus mensajeros a caballo.

Aquello hizo al monarca detenerse y regresar hacia donde se encontraba el muchacho— ¿Qué tan rápido?

Sonrió; había dado justo en el blanco—Si su alteza lo dispone, enviaría la noticia cuanto antes y mañana a mediodía llegaría a la ventana de sus respectivos destinatarios; si usted desea que le contesten, tendrá sus respuestas a la medianoche del siguiente día.

El rey se encontraba por demás intrigado— ¿Y cuál es esa manera tan eficaz de intercambiar información?

Hawks se encogió de hombros— Hágame su consejero y lo sabrá.

—Muchacho, no estoy jugando.

—Yo tampoco.

Las miradas de ambos chocaron. El momento era tenso, casi insufrible. La confianza de Hawks hacía al rey sentir furia; había algo en él que no era tanto de su agrado, mas no sabía con exactitud de lo que se trataba, no obstante, esa confianza en sí mismo le parecía una cualidad de admirar.

—Está bien.

Hawks sonrió de lado— Mande un pergamino a mis aposentos con el mensaje que desee sea enviado y yo me encargaré del resto— se dio la media vuelta— No tarde.

Y se fue, justo cuando la flama más pequeña daba su último suspiro.


	12. Capítulo XI: Fuyumi Todoroki

_**Capítulo XI**_

 _ **Fuyumi Todoroki**_

Una luz mortecina se filtraba por los vidrios teñidos de los inmensos ventanales de la catedral, proyectando en el suelo de mármol el diseño que estos poseían. Siar, el reino del oeste, era conocido por sus magníficas estructuras de índole religioso, en cuyos amplios interiores se congregaban los creyentes de la Fe, religión practicada por la gran mayoría de la población. Los templos, además de poseer los vitrales más hermosos de todo el continente, estaban ricamente adornados con increíbles tapices hechos con hilos de la mejor calidad y se extendían a lo largo de las altas paredes de granito, contando por medio de imágenes pasajes de los Libros Sagrados o mostrando las virtudes siaritas: el esfuerzo, la humildad y la pureza.

Frente a un pequeño altar de oro y plata, una mujer se encontraba postrada, dejando que un halo multicolor bañara su cuerpo. Un fino velo seda blanca enmarcaba su delicado rostro, ocultando su cabellera platinada con mechones rojizos; vestía de un azul tan oscuro como la pena que cargaba consigo, ceñido por un cinturón bordado. Sus plegarias apenas eran perceptibles al ser opacadas por el eco de canticos cuyas palabras le erizaban la piel.

—Mi señora, la he estado buscando toda la mañana— Exclamó una suave voz masculina.

La mujer soltó un respingo, sacó de la manga izquierda del vestido un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas antes de incorporarse y encaró a un hombre no muy alto, de largo cabello platinado y una prominente cicatriz surcando su rostro.

—Discúlpeme— Murmuró, haciendo una delicada reverencia al ser notado por la dueña de tan melancólicos ojos grises— Desde la noticia que llegó de Ionad, no he parado de velar por el bienestar del pueblo y mi familia.

El hombre sonrió y le extendió la mano derecha— Regresemos al castillo, Fuyumi. Ya es tarde.

Fuyumi no tardó dos veces en tomarle se la mano, sabiendo del temor que le producía la puesta de sol; podía ver reflejada la angustia en sus profundos ojos negros.

La pareja salió de la catedral tras ponerse unas sencillas capas negras encima; el viento en esa época del año era más helado de lo usual.

—No deseaba preocuparlo— Comentó en voz baja la mujer del velo, apresurando el paso para ir a la par de su acompañante.

—Es usted la reina y mi esposa, la preocupación por su bienestar siempre será una de mis prioridades—Expresó con amabilidad.

Recibió una diminuta sonrisa como respuesta de la dama; eso le hacía sentir una gran dicha, aún a sabiendas que se trataba de una simple cortesía.

Conforme avanzaban, la presencia de una vereda flanqueada por árboles alivió la ansiedad del rey; por lo menos Fuyumi no se había ido tan lejos como pensaba y el sol seguiría en el firmamento el tiempo suficiente para llegar a casa; solo sería cuestión de seguir el camino y subir la escalera hacia la cima de la colina, donde un magnifico castillo de gruesos torreones los aguardaba.

—Sé que puede sonar contraproducente siendo una herida fresca, pero, ¿envió una respuesta a su padre?

Fuyumi asintió— Tan pronto como la curiosa avecilla dejó de trinar la tragedia.

—Avecilla, ¿eh?—El rey parecía intrigado— Es una vía de comunicación bastante inusual.

—Me sorprende que pudiese pasar desapercibida— Contestó, poniendo un pie en el primer peldaño de la empinada escalera— Ya sabe cómo son los súbditos con lo que respecta a lo desconocido.

El rey esbozó una sonrisa— La hubieran aniquilado al instante.

Siar era conocida por sus fervorosos creyentes e increíble arquitectura, pero también tenía un lado oscuro: la propia religión fungía más como un gobierno que los reyes. Los líderes de la Fe eran quienes se encargaban de mantener el orden del caótico territorio del oeste, a cuyo pueblo tenían cegado. La ignorancia y la pobreza eran los motores del reino; se notaba en sus calles sucias, repletas de mendigos, huérfanos y delincuentes y en los frecuentes enjuiciamientos de resultados que casi siempre terminaban manchando las calles de sangre y los cielos de humo con olor a carne quemada. Tal vez esa era la razón por la cual gran parte de los nobles vivían alejados de las ciudades, instalados de forma cómoda y permanente en verdes colinas, el único color que desentonaba con el gris sobrevolando la ciudad, muchos de ellos desconociendo que el verdadero infierno que los llenaba de pavor se encontraba a unos cuantos kilómetros, donde al pasar una hora, podían escucharse cientos de campanas teñir al unísono.

 **…**

Cuanto entraron al castillo, tres criadas vestidas de forma recatada se apresuraron para recibirles con una reverencia, ayudarles a deshacerse de las capas y ofrecerles una copa de vino, pero ambos declinaron.

—¿Cenará hoy a la mesa?— Preguntó Fuyumi a su marido.

—Temo que no será el caso, me disculpo por dejarle a solas de nuevo, mi señora. — Dijo el rey— Debo atender unos asuntos, pero prometo compensárselo pronto— Acto seguido, acarició el rostro de su esposa y le depositó un beso en la frente.

Fuyumi se limitó a asentir, viéndolo perderse en la inmensidad de su hogar; en los dos años de matrimonio, aquella escena era de lo más común, pero ella no parecía molestarle, o por lo menos, ya estaba acostumbrada. Las siervas se miraron las unas a las otras antes de empujar a la menor hacia la reina.

La muchacha carraspeó— Su majestad— Saludó, haciendo de nueva cuenta una reverencia— Durante su ausencia, llegó un pergamino para usted. Lo hemos dejado sobre el escritorio de su tocador.*

La tristeza que la reina traía consigo pareció esfumarse por un instante— ¿Sería tan amable de decirme el remitente?— preguntó, luchando por mantener la compostura.

—No sabría decirle— La doncella bajó la mirada con pena— Disculpe…— Murmuró.

Pero cuando volvió su mirada hacia la reina, está ya se encontraba caminando rumbo a su tocador.

—Se los dije— Murmuró la criada de edad más avanzada a sus dos compañeras; extendió su arrugada mano frente a ellas—Paguen la apuesta— una risa burlona surgió al sentir las monedas caer sobre su áspera palma y escuchar al par quejarse.

 **...**

La reina entró a su tocador, cerrando la puerta tras suyo. La habitación era ovalada, repleta por una serie de tapices de carácter más clandestino, con doncellas coronadas por guirnaldas de flores silvestres, persiguiendo unicornios de crines plateadas y pezuñas y cuernos de oro en un bosque; del interior emanaba la sutil fragancia de las rosas blancas que estaban puestas sobre su escritorio en un jarrón, un regalo que el rey insistía en darle todas las semanas al saberlas sus favoritas.

Tal como había dicho la criada, un pergamino reposaba sobre el escritorio, aún sellado. Fuyumi se acercó a este, tomándolo entre manos; casi al instante, el sello de cera se quebró y la cinta que protegía su contenido cayó al suelo. La dama cruzó la sala y procedió entonces a darle lectura sentándose en un enorme cojín de terciopelo. Al reconocer la letra, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y el pecho rebosaba de un ansioso golpeteo por escudriñar el contenido.

 _"_ _Mi querida Fuyumi,_

 _Tus palabras llegaron hoy por la mañana durante el desayuno. Tan pronto las tuve en mis manos me retiré a mi estudio, en busca de esa privacidad con la que merecen ser leídas. Ella, como has de imaginar, se molestó conmigo por hacerlo; ya sabes cómo es, incapaz de darme espacio para respirar tras convivir todos los días con el veneno que tiene en la lengua._

 _Me alegra saber de qué tengas tu buena salud de vuelta, me encontraba preocupado cuando mencionaste anteriormente el haber caído en cama por fiebre. Te pido de favor cuidarte mucho._

 _Cambiando al tema principal de mí escrito debo confesar mi más doloroso pensamiento: deseo con todo mí ser que pudiésemos vernos más seguido. Hace ya un mes de nuestro último encuentro, y aunque hemos pasado más de eso sin vernos, sigo sintiéndolo tan lejano. Estar a kilómetros de distancia me forma un nudo en la garganta; tus caricias solo me acompañan en sueños. No hace falta decir lo mucho que añoro pasar tiempo contigo; le das calidez a mi alma._

 _Mientras escribo esto, lágrimas comienzan a brotar de mis ojos, evocando nuestro último encuentro en el castillo de la Ciudad Amurallada. Me pregunto si lo recuerdas tan bien como yo. Estabas tan pérdida en tus pensamientos mientras nos amábamos, y cuando regresabas, hacías el intento de hacerme repensar en nuestros malos hábitos y que debíamos dejarlos por el bien de ambos. Fue la primera vez que te vi llorar entre mis brazos sin tener como razón el dolor del placer y pensé que tal vez estaba siendo brusco contigo. No entendí la tristeza hasta que vi tu silueta desnuda siendo cubierta rápidamente por una delgada bata antes de deslizarse por la puerta de mi alcoba en silencio durante la madrugada. Ambos sabíamos que nuestras frecuentes visitas nocturnas habían llegado a su fin. Ahora solo debemos conformarnos con esos pequeños instantes, aunque si soy sincero, disfruto de las crecientes ansias por nuestro próximo reencuentro. Tal vez pienses que digo tonterías al añorar tus manos entrelazadas con las mías en la intimidad de una vela._

 _Ruego porque este susurro llegue a ti junto con una brisa cálida para así acariciar tu hermoso rostro, amada mía. "_

Fuyumi se llevó el pergamino al pecho para abrazarlo mientras sollozaba en silencio, arrugándolo en el proceso. Sentía pesadez en el pecho ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría soportarlo? Estaba sola, en un lugar lejano donde su única salida era la Fe; esta le hacía ver con dolor e inmensa culpa a quien su corazón llamaba día y noche sin descanso. Su esposo no merecía un trato tan distante y a cómo lo percibía, estaba resignado a tomar las pequeñas muestras de aprecio que ella le brindaba en contadas ocasiones como lo único que recibiría el resto de su vida marital, haciéndola sentir más culpable.

 _"_ _Nadie merece ser infeliz_ _"_ , pensó al incorporarse para guardar el pergamino en un cofre con candado y sentarse frente al escritorio, buscando las palabras correctas para escribir una respuesta a su amante.

 ***Tocador:** También llamado _Boudoir_ , se refiere a una pequeña habitación bellamente decorada, cuyo fin estaba ligado al ocio y privacidad femenina.


	13. Capítulo XII: Natsuo Todoroki

_**Capítulo XII**_

 _ **Natsuo Todoroki**_

El radiante sol de la mañana se alzaba triunfante por encima del campamento asentado alrededor de un lago cuyas aguas eran tan azules como profundas. Era un día importante para Oirthear, el reino del este. En sus tierras, el festival de Herfst se prolongaba una semana entera. En consecuencia, la clase noble viajaba a las planicies para tener su tan ansiada bocanada de aire fresco y divertirse a lo grande; hectáreas de verde se extendían a lo largo del bello espejo natural, con sus ocasionales arboledas.

Las carpas portaban los colores respectivos a cada lord y un par de estandartes puestos en las entradas con sus escudos de armas, pero ninguna tan magnifica en tamaño y diseño como la tienda real, de un color rojo granada con un patrón de diamantes negros y vistas doradas en cuya entrada se podía observar a flanqueando la entrada dos astas doradas donde un par de banderas ondeaban con desgane al pasar una ocasional brisa: en a la izquierda, la imagen del toro negro coronado en un fondo naranja de los Takeyama y en a la derecha los fieros leones sosteniendo el escudo de los Todoroki. Y todos la evitaban por el revuelo en su interior.

—Es la última vez que te lo digo, Yu—Advirtió entre dientes un joven de cabellos platinados, alto y de complexión atlética— Devuélveme ese pergamino— Ordenó, extendiendo su mano hacia la mujer frente suyo.

—Si no estuvieras ocultando algo, te lo daría, Natsuo— Contestó Yu, de hermoso pelo rubio adornado por un tocado de perlas y cuya voluptuosa figura arropada en un elegante vestido morado de terciopelo brocado— ¿O me equivoco?

—No tengo porque darte explicaciones— Replicó Natsuo, caminando hacia ella con afán de acorralarla— Soy tu marido.

La dama lo miró con desdén al verlo acercarse, haciéndose de las suyas para correr hacia el otro extremo de la tienda. Traía en las manos un pergamino cerrado, apretándolo con fuerza.

—Y yo tu esposa, por ende no tengo porque regresarte esto.

Y en un acto de villanía, la rubia se apresuró para aventar el pergamino al fuego que mantenía la tienda en una temperatura templada. Natsuo vio con horror como se desintegraba el papel y crujía entre las brasas al desaparecer; luego vino la ira. Gruñó antes de que Yu pudiera escapar, la tomó con fuerza de las muñecas, obligándola a darle la cara.

— ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!— Vociferó.

La mujer rubia se encogió de hombros, dedicándole una mirada de repulsión.

—Yu, déjate de niñerías— Le dijo en voz baja pero amenazante, apretando su agarre.

— ¡Tú lo provocaste!

— ¡Baja la voz! ¿Quieres que nos escuchen todos?

— ¡Me importa un bledo si todo Áit escucha lo repugnante que eres conmigo!

— ¡Basta! —Gritó, apresándola con mayor fuerza.

— ¡Me lastimas!—Gimió la rubia— ¡Eres igual de bruto e insensible que tu padre!

Fue con ese comentario que Natsuo se vio colmado de paciencia e hizo lo impensable: la soltó al instante con un impulso tal, que cayó al suelo de sentón. Los labios de Yu se apretaron con rabia y lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus grandes ojos violetas.

—Te odio.

La mente de Natsuo se puso en blanco. Jamás había llegado a ese punto y tenía ya tiempo temiendo que su paciencia, de por si poca, terminara por transformarlo en un monstruo. Se pasó las manos por su cabello, peinándolo hacia atrás y salió de la tienda en silencio, sólo para encontrarse con los indeseables morbosos que habían escuchado toda la pelea. Tan pronto lo vieron percatarse de sus presencias, le hicieron reverencias y siguieron con aquello que habían dejado a un lado por meterse en asuntos ajenos.

Natsuo se abrió paso por las tiendas de campaña, ignorando a todos; solo quería estar un tiempo consigo mismo y encontró consuelo bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol alejado del bullicio del campamento. Tomó asiento en sus raíces y dejó salir un profundo suspiro.

— No tanto como yo odio estar aquí— Murmuró.

Estaba arrepentido y detestaba sentirse de esa manera. Su esposa desde un principio se había decidido en hacerle la vida imposible desde el día cuando se conocieron. No podía negar lo evidente: Yu era una mujer hermosa... pero sólo físicamente. El gusto le había durado poco, pues su carácter egoísta e inmaduro la convirtió en la dama más fea de todo el continente. Tenían escasos cinco meses de casados y ya quería deshacerse de ella y sabía que Yu pensaba igual. No obstante, sabía que debía pedirle disculpas, después de todo, se consideraba un hombre de principios. Sin embargo, aún considerando aquello como lo mejor a realizar, estaba disgustado por ese último comentario. _"Eres igual de bruto e insensible como tu padre"_ ; ella sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlo sentir miserable.

Mientras pensaba en las palabras correctas para dirigirse de nueva cuenta a su esposa, un peculiar trino llegó a sus oídos y una pequeña avecilla de inusual apariencia bajo a la altura de su hombro, donde se posó y comenzó a entonar un mensaje en forma de canción.

 _"Hijo mío, la pena es grande en Ionad._

 _Agradezco a creces que no pudieras ver tanta maldad._

 _Y es que la tragedia hizo sucumbir al pueblo._

 _Y todo se transformó en un terrible infierno._

 _Tu hermano y yo nos encontramos bien._

 _Pero hubo grandes pérdidas por doquier._

 _¡Y si deseas venir a vernos, es tu decisión!_

 _Los esperaremos con los brazos abiertos a los dos."_

En el estómago de Natsuo de pronto comenzó a crearse un terrible hueco cuando la avecilla voló hacía una rama del árbol y lo miró con expectación; no sabía si era por la manera en la cual se había enterado de la noticia o su contenido.

 **...**

— ¡Debemos irnos!— Replicó Natsuo al entrar a la tienda de golpe.

Yu se encontraba sentada sobre una silla, bordando un pañuelo.

— ¿De qué hablas?— Preguntó sin siquiera voltear a verlo— En unos momentos más comenzará la justa.

— ¡La Ciudad Amurallada ha sido atacada!

La mujer rubia continuó con su labor, como si la noticia fuese irrelevante.

— ¡¿Qué acaso no me escuchaste?!

Yu lo volteo a ver con cara de pocos amigos—Claro que te escuché.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Entonces qué?

— ¡Debemos irnos a Ionad en este instante!

Yu rodó los ojos y soltó su pañuelo— No pienso ir a Ionad sólo por eso—Bufó—Debo ver la actuación de mis caballeros en la justa.

Las palabras de la rubia hacían que le hirviera la sangre.

—Además— Continuó la mujer— ni siquiera te has disculpado por lo de hace rato.

Natsuo tomó una bocanada de aire para calmarse— Mira, esto es serio. —Comentó, intentando mantenerse lo más calmado posible— No tengo porque explicarte cuánto.

Entonces Yu se cruzó de piernas e irguió su postura en la silla, como si se tratara de un trono— Los asuntos de Ionad le conciernen a tu padre; los asuntos de Oirthear, a nosotros— dijo antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hasta quedar frente a él— Así que deja de pensar en cuestiones irrelevantes y cámbiate para ir a la justa— tras decirle aquello, salió de la tienda.

Ahora si no le cabía duda: odiaba con toda su alma a Yu Takeyama.


	14. Capítulo XIII: Inasa Yoarashi

_**XIII**_

 _ **Inasa Yoarashi**_

Las suaves olas llegaban como un murmullo al castillo real de Dheas, siendo acompañadas por la brisa salina que se colaba por las ventanas. Aquella tarde, el salón del trono tenía las puertas abiertas de par en par, brindando una vista inigualable a la familia real y su corte de un crepúsculo lejano cuyas tonalidades iban desde amarillo dorado hasta un azul intenso, mezclándose mientras el sol parecía sumergirse en las aguas del mar.

El rey Inasa se encontraba un tanto inquieto tras la noticia de Ionad llegada durante el mediodía. No le preocupaban tanto los gobernantes del reino central pero si la posibilidad de que pudiese ocurrir algo parecido en sus tierras. Miraba el ocaso taciturno, apenas prestando atención al delicado teñir de arpa acompañada del laúd y una flauta. El temor a tener que lidiar con una catástrofe tras años de paz era inminente, más prefería ocultarlo de los presentes con una actitud enérgica. Fue entonces que sintió a alguien abrazarse de su fornido brazo. Ese movimiento, aunque sutil, lo sacó de su burbuja, suavizando la expresión de su rostro.

— Estas muy tenso, querido primo — Dijo la princesa en voz baja, dedicándole una mirada de preocupación— ¿acaso no te está gustando la pieza musical?

Inasa esbozó una sonrisa pero por dentro sentía como todo se estremecía con tan solo escucharla hablar. La princesa Momo era la doncella más hermosa en Dheas, tal vez incluso de todo el continente: además de tener un físico que podía dejar a cualquiera sin aliento, con su sedoso cabello negro y mirada tierna, tenía un personalidad dulce y poseía los sentimientos más puros.

—No es eso— Explicó de buena manera, deleitándose con los oscuros pero brillantes ojos de la princesa— solo me encuentro cansado; no dormí muy bien anoche.

— Ya veo... supongo que es cierto lo que se dice —Expresó gentil— un buen rey es aquel qué pasa las noches en vela por su pueblo.

Las palabras de la doncella parecían formar una cadena que daba vueltas alrededor de su corazón y lo apretaba con fuerza. Era tan inocente como para darse cuenta del poder que tenía con tan solo abrir la boca; si ella pudiese pedir cualquier cosa, aun siendo el acto más ruin y despreciable, él haría lo que fuera para cumplirlo.

La música cesó y el salón se llenó de aplausos. El rey se puso de pie: con su alta estatura y figura imponente daba la impresión de un hombre de cuidado, aún con esa sonrisa sincera en sus labios al unirse en palmas a los demás.

—¡Magnífico! ¡Excelso! Me inclino ante ustedes por su interpretación—y en un movimiento que sobresaltó a toda su corte, hizo una reverencia extrema, llegándose a golpear la cabeza contra el suelo.

La princesa Momo se levantó de su lugar para ayudarlo a incorporarse— ¿te encuentras bien?— Preguntó consternada, pasando sus finos dedos por el cabello corto del monarca.

El labio inferior del rey tembló y con cuidado, quito las manos de la doncella, aprisionándolos entre las suyas — Sí.

La princesa le sonrió, aliviada al sentir como poco a poco le iba soltando hasta dejarla libre. Los ojos de la corte estaban posados en ambos, reflejando entre alivio y nervios; el rey solía tener arranques efusivos que ponían tensos a todos.

Una vez se tranquilizó, el monarca y su prima procedieron a tomar asiento, pero justo cuando Momo se iba a sentar, escucho algo caerse cerca suyo. Bajó la mirada y con terror se agachó para tomar del suelo ese objeto tan preciado: Un pequeño retrato pintado al óleo de su prometido, el príncipe Shoto de Ionad. Llevó la pequeña pintura a su pecho unos segundos antes de guardársela entre sus finas ropas y de nueva cuenta sentarse.

Inasa sintió como si una espina perforara su interior al ver esa escena. Ni siquiera lo conocía y trataba ese retrato como si fuera el príncipe en persona. Él solo sabía una cosa: si el tal Shoto se atrevía a hacerle daño a la princesa, aun fuera una simple lágrima, iba a pagarlo con creces.

— Sus majestades— Dijo el joven que tocaba el laúd tan pronto los aplausos se ahogaron— deseamos ser indulgentes y dedicar a la princesa nuestra última pieza.

El rostro de Momo se iluminó al instante.

— ¿Alguna canción que desee escuchar?—Le preguntó el músico sin quitarle la vista de encima a la princesa, cosa que a Inasa no le causó gracia.

— Eh... —La doncella se sonrojó— No sé si sería mucho pedir que tocaran "El sueño de la hija". *****

El muchacho pareció extrañarse por la decisión, mas sonrió con gusto e hizo una suave reverencia antes de retirarse a hablar con sus otros dos compañeros para ponerse de acuerdo e iniciar a interpretar.

 _El Rey de Dheas tres hijas tenía_

 _Una pintaba, la otra componía_

 _La más chica de ellas, bordados hacía_

 _Bordando, bordando, sueño le caía_

Inasa volteo a ver de reojo a la princesa; tenía una expresión melancólica. Sabía lo mucho que significaba para su prima y por un segundo quiso intervenir al observar lágrimas queriendo brotar de sus ojos; le dolía verla llorar.

 _Su madre que la veía, hablarle quería_

 _No me hables mi madre, no me interrumpas_

 _Tuve buen sueño decía con alegría_

 _Si Estabas soñando, yo te lo interpretaría:_

Era una vieja canción de cuna que todo niño en Dheas había escuchado alguna vez en su vida, cuya melodía lenta y suave endulzaba los sueños de pequeños sin entender el verdadero significado que tenía.

 _Abrí la puerta y vi la luna llena_

 _Miraba por la ventana y vi una estrella lejana_

 _Fui al pozo y vi un tazón de oro_

 _Con tres pajaritos picando el oro_

Alguna vez su madre, la hermana menor del antiguo rey, llegó a canturrearla para él en las noches de tormenta, cuando el mar estaba picado y se estrellaba contra el risco donde se encontraba el castillo.

 _La luna llena es tu suegra_

 _La estrella lejana es tu cuñada_

 _Los tres pajaritos picando son tus cuñaditos_

 _Y el tazón de oro es el hijo del rey, tu novio_

Para una mujer de la nobleza, el mensaje era claro: su destino, aquello por lo cual estaban siendo criadas: casarse un hombre de su clase y concebir a la siguiente generación. Sin embargo, Momo era "afortunada", pues ya habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que una princesa sureña desposaba a un heredero al trono de Ionad, convirtiéndose así en la mujer más importante del continente, pues quien gobernaba Ionad se encargaba de fungir como aquel que gobernaba sobre las coronas de los otros reinos.

 _Al decir estas palabras llegaron carrozas a las puertas,_

 _Y se la llevaron a tierras ajenas_

Tal como decía la última estrofa, ella sería llevada a tierras ajenas cuando cumpliera la edad que el antiguo rey Yaoyorozu había pactado con el rey Enji Todoroki desde su nacimiento para casarla con su hijo menor, promesa que le pidió a él cumplir en su lecho de muerte, minutos antes de la ceremonia de coronación.

Al último tañer de cuerdas, la princesa se limpió la lágrima con un pañuelo y les aplaudió, complacida mientras otra preocupación, una que era añeja y le aquejaba más de lo usual, resurgía de manera silenciosa en la mente del rey: estaba cada vez más cercana la fecha de tener que verla ser arrebatada de su lado.

 ***Nota de autor** : Me inspiré en una preciosa canción medieval de origen Sefardí del mismo nombre (aunque es mejor conocida como "El rey de Francia") para poder redactar este capítulo y adapté ligeramente la letra. Les dejo mi versión favorita con la letra original aquí, espero sea de su agrado.

watch?v=TcCUuD5Z5CI


	15. Capítulo XIV: Izuku Midoriya

_**Capítulo XIV**_

 _ **Izuku Midoriya**_

El muchacho sentía los parpados pesados al igual que sus botas. Llevaban caminando casi un día entero al lado del río sin descansar. Su compañero tampoco parecía apreciar el constante verdor y sonido del agua correr y deslizarse por las lisas piedras de diversos tonos marrones y grises.

—Suficiente, necesito descansar—Dijo malhumorado mientras se quitaba la capa y la enrollaba para hacer con ella una almohada.

Izuku lo observó y tan pronto el mayor se recostó en el césped junto a un arbusto le entraron ganas de unírsele; era lo justo, ¿no? Apostaba que los pies le dolían tanto como a él. Se sentó a su lado, recostando su espalda en el tronco de un árbol.

—Hace un día querías regresar con tu madre y ahora ni la mencionas— Expresó de pronto el señor Aizawa.

—Tengo un presentimiento de que se encuentra bien— Susurró el muchacho antes de cerrar los ojos.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Abrió un ojo y se dio cuenta que el mayor se encontraba ya dormido. El peliverde se encogió de hombros antes de volver a cerrar el ojo y acomodarse. No tardó mucho en sucumbir a su cansancio, aun cuando el sol resplandecía en el cielo. De pronto todo se tornó oscuro y una sensación de ansiedad lo sobrecogió. El sonido de acero siendo golpeado hacía eco en su cabeza, aturdiéndolo; también podía escuchar su respiración agitada, cada vez más notoria.

 _"_ _Venid a mí, Izuku, vuestro cansancio os será recompensado._

 _Venid a mí sin temor ni duda, os espero desde hacía tiempo._

 _Venid a mí, héroe, y cumplid vuestro destino._

 _Venid a mí…"_

— ¡¿Quién eres?!— Gritó, pero su voz sonaba lejana, amortiguada.

 _"_ _Seguid mi voz por el río y os llevaré a donde vuestro corazón desea"_

—Eso… Eso no me dice nada…

 _"_ _Confiad, joven Izuku… confiad…"_

Y despertó, sobrecogido e hiperventilando. Llevó una mano a su pecho; estaba agitado y podía sentir gotas de sudor heladas bajando por su sien; el cansancio parecía haberse esfumado. Miró a su lado; el señor Aizawa seguía dormido, inclusive roncaba. El muchacho sacó entre sus ropas un pañuelo y lo pasó por su rostro y cuello, buscando calmarse, ¿siempre que decidiera dormir esa voz aparecería entre sus sueños?

Entonces percibió unas pisadas acercarse. Izuku se puso tenso, a pesar de ser pasos suaves, apenas haciendo crujir el pasto. De inmediato se agachó y comenzó a sacudir al mayor.

—Señor Aizawa…Señor Aizawa— Decía el muchacho con desesperación.

El hombre de negro abrió los ojos y sus cejas se fruncieron al instante para acto seguido empujar al peliverde— ¿Ahora qué quieres?— Preguntó malhumorado.

—V-viene alguien— Murmuró Izuku,

El señor Aizawa de inmediato se sentó y colocó su dedo índice contra los labios del muchacho—Veamos de donde proviene…

Ambos permanecieron sentados, ocultos por el arbusto, el cual era frondoso y bastante alto al haber crecido lejos de jardineros. De pronto un silbido tan claro como una campanilla surgió, siendo acompañado por el sonido del río y las aves. El mayor se asomó entre las hojas pero de inmediato regresó a su postura inicial.

—Es una doncella— Le dijo al peliverde en voz baja— Trae consigo una canasta, posiblemente con comida.

En ese instante Izuku pudo escuchar a sus entrañas quejarse, después de todo, no había comido desde la noche anterior. Un intenso rubor surcó sus mejillas, casi desapareciendo sus pecas. El señor Aizawa también parecía estar pensando lo mismo que él, aunque fuese una idea ruin.

— ¿Deberíamos?...

Los ojos negros del mayor se clavaron en el muchacho antes de deslizarse hacia la vaina, donde su espada descansaba. Suspiró— Las necesidades son primero que la caballerosidad— y con destreza tomó su arma.

El silbido se acercaba, pero la atención de Izuku estaba en las manos del hombre: a pesar de estar enguantadas, podía distinguir que eran grandes pero de dedos delgados y apresaban el mango de la espada de una manera que solo podía describirse como bella. Si mal no recordaba, era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de un arma con historial sangriento; lo ponía emocionado y nervioso al mismo tiempo.

—No salgas, ¿entendido?

Izuku asintió

La delicada sombra de la doncella pasó al lado del arbusto. Era el momento idóneo. Con una maestría que le erizó la piel, el señor Aizawa desenvainó su espada y salió del escondite con sigilo.

—La canasta o tu vida, niña— Dijo el mayor a la doncella, poniendo el filo del arma en su blanco cuello.

Izuku escuchó el sonido de la canasta caer y un golpe amortiguado, seguido de un quejido y el grito de la chica. El muchacho no pudo con la preocupación por el mayor y salió de los arbustos, encontrándose con una escena curiosa: tanto el señor Aizawa como una muchacha de cabello rubio trenzado se encontraban en el suelo, pero el primero tenía una daga clavada en el costado y los pies de ella estaban atados con la cinta que el hombre portaba en su cuello; la canasta, como era de esperarse, había caído ante la acción, revelando entre su contenido unas cuantas manzanas, pan duro y queso.

— ¡Si te acercas, también me encargaré de ti, rufián!— Amenazó la doncella, dedicándole una mirada de molestia al peliverde con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

— ¡¿Qué te dije de no salir, eh?!—Se quejó el señor Aizawa, antes de quejarse por sacar la daga y presionar la herida con su mano izquierda mientras con la derecha sujetaba la cinta.

Izuku observó a ambos, helado.

—Yo…— Tragó saliva— yo, me disculpo con usted, señorita— Dijo con toda la humildad posible, agachándose para desatarla— no somos ladrones, se lo prometo, solo… sol-

Pero el puño de la joven fue más rápido que sus palabras—Te lo advertí—Murmuró con desdén, apresurándose para tomar cuantas cosas se hubieran caído de la cesta para colocarlas dentro y taparlas con un manto. Luego se alejó corriendo.

El señor Aizawa se incorporó con pesadez— Lo has arruinado, niño.

—Dudo haber sido yo quien le encajó la daga—Contestó, también poniéndose de pie.

—No importa…— Dijo en voz baja al comenzar a recoger su cinta de pelea; un espasmo surco su rostro, haciéndolo tambalear.

—¡Señor Aizawa!— Replicó el muchacho, arrancando un pedazo de su manga para apretarla contra el costado herido del mayor— No haga mucho esfuerzo, está herido.

El hombre sonrió de forma burlona— Te preocupas demasiado, no es tan grave como crees.

Izuku no paraba de ver como la tela blanca de su manga se teñía de rojo con rapidez.

—Debemos buscar un lugar rápido para que lo atiendan.

— ¿Acaso eres tonto? Estamos en un bosque, es casi imposible que nos encontremos una casa por aquí.

—No está de más intentarlo— Replicó, agachándose para tomar la espada e ir por la vaina.

El mayor lo observó en silencio acercarse con el arma guardada colgándole en la espalda

—Vayamos.

El señor Aizawa no objetó y con cuidado, fueron avanzando por la vereda para reencontrarse con el río. Para fortuna de ambos, encontraron una casa con un molino de agua tras caminar unos minutos más. Se miraron y, aunque los ojos de Izuku emanaban entusiasmo, el sentimiento no fue correspondido por su acompañante.

—Descanse, yo hablaré—Dijo Izuku, haciendo que el mayor se sentara en las escaleras que llevaban de la entrada.

Con cuidado, el muchacho subió los peldaños hasta la enorme puerta de madera y la golpeó un par de veces. Hubo silencio, pero no se iba a dar por vencido y volvió a tocar, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza. En esta ocasión pudo escuchar ruido proviniendo del interior.

— ¡Yo abro, tío Toshinori!

Y cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró cara a cara con la misma doncella de cabellos rubios y ojos azules. Izuku palideció.

— ¿Quién es, Melissa?— Preguntó una voz masculina desde adentro.

La muchacha lo fulminó con la mirada—Nadie—Replicó y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta.

— ¡Espera!—Gritó el muchacho, poniendo resistencia con todas sus fuerzas— ¡Espera! ¡En verdad sentimos lo ocurrido hace rato!

Melissa bufó y empujó la puerta desde el interior—Será mejor que se vayan o verán cómo-

— ¿Cómo que, Melissa?

Los dos jóvenes dejaron la pelea de fuerza al acercarse un hombre rubio, alto y de apariencia demacrada. Con sus minúsculos ojos azules escudriñaron al muchacho.

—S-señor… yo…

— ¿Acaso ha sido ese al hombre que heriste camino a verme?— Preguntó a la doncella.

Melissa bajo la mirada, avergonzada.

—Ayúdalo a entrar, sin peros—Ordenó con calma antes de darse la vuelta.

Melissa respiró hondo para después abrir por completo la puerta e ir a donde se encontraba sentado el señor Aizawa. Izuku se percató que ambos intercambiaron algunas palabras antes de que el hombre de negro se pusiera de pie y fuera encaminado por la doncella al interior de la casa.

— ¿Tú no vienes?— Preguntó Melissa al pasar a su lado.

El cuerpo de Izuku se tensó unos segundos para luego asentir y cerrar la puerta detrás suyo.


	16. Capítulo XV: Katsuki Bakugo

_**Capítulo XV**_

 _ **Katsuki Bakugo**_

 _"_ _Oh joven guerrero, venid a mí._

 _Os esperaré impaciente._

 _Os daré el honor y la gloria._

 _Os mostraré su potencial._

 _Venid a mí, hijo del dragón."_

Katsuki despertó; era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sentía un nudo en la garganta. Quería llevarse una mano a la cabeza, pero se encontraba totalmente inmovilizado y eso lo frustraba. Aún podía escuchar la voz en su cabeza, como un eco, llamándole; era tranquila, suave, algo que no tenía comparación. Miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba confinado a una esquina, sentado sobre un montón de paja. La poca luz se colaba de tres diminutos ventanales, apenas iluminando la celda. Sentía su cuerpo pesado y adolorido, aunque su espíritu seguía intacto. Comenzó pues a moverse con torpeza, en un intento nuevo de querer liberarse. Era inútil y lo sabía. Fue entonces, mientras gruñía y maldecía, que escuchó un grito ahogado.

—No le tengas miedo— Susurró un prisionero que portaba una larga capa purpura que cubría su rostro— Lo ha intentado muchas veces y no ha intentado zafarse de las cadenas y grilletes.

—Que no haya podido antes no significa que no vaya a poder hacerlo ahora— Respondió una voz temblorosa y chillona, proveniente de un bulto debajo de la capa.

—Además, se encuentra en una celda diferente a la nuestra, no hay apuro.

—¡¿Qué cuál es el apuro?! Yo-

—¡¿PODRÍAN CALLARSE, PAR DE PLEBEYOS?!— Gritó Katsuki, logrando ponerse de pie e intentando avanzar hacia los barrotes con dificultad— ¡PARECEN UN PAR DE GALLINAS!

Ambos se quedaron callados unos instantes.

—Te lo dije, te lo dije—Murmuró el de voz chillona.

El prisionero de la capa purpura suspiró con fastidio y se puso de pie para encarar al rubio malhumorado, dejando al descubierto a un sujeto de estatura baja y cabeza desproporcional al resto de su cuerpo, hecho ovillo en el suelo, sin siquiera estar dispuesto a abrir los ojos.

—Oye, tú— Llamó sin titubear al iracundo muchacho rubio, pero luego volteó a ver a su compañero, denotando molestia — ¿Te mantendrás calmado de una buena vez, Minoru?

Minoru lo volteó a ver con terror— ¡¿Acaso estas lo-?!

Pero calló de manera abrupta y solamente se sentó, abrazándose de sus diminutas piernas, con la mirada perdida. El rubio sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

—Mucho mejor—Dijo con tranquilidad el prisionero de la capa, revelándole al guerrero su rostro—Has causado bastante revuelo en las mazmorras desde que llegaste, mi estimado. No había visto tantas intervenciones de los guardias para calmar a alguien.

El prisionero parecía de la edad de Katsuki, un poco más alto y delgado. Tenía una alborotada mata de cabello índigo, color del que también eran sus ojos. La mirada del joven era penetrante y fría, surcada en la parte inferior por unas prominentes ojeras.

—Dicen que insultaste al rey—Movió la cabeza y una media sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios—Sí que eres temerario.

Katsuki lo observó con cautela mientras caminaba en su celda, rozando sus dedos contras las frías barras de metal.

—… o un tonto— Prosiguió— Depende del cristal con el que se mire.

El rubio permaneció callado, apretando los labios; algo no estaba del todo bien con ese sujeto.

—Ya veo —El prisionero de la capa se detuvo— Piensas que te haré lo mismo que a mi compañero de celda— Se rió un poco, dándose la vuelta para elevar su mirada a la angosta rendija que tenían por ventana— Tranquilo, este lugar está encantado para que mi don no pueda afectar a quienes están fuera, de lo contrario habría escapado hace mucho.

Katsuki lo dudó un poco antes de decidir responderle—No insulté a nadie— Gruñó— Le dije la verdad a ese cobarde.

—Para los reyes cualquier pizca de "verdad", si no entra dentro de sus parámetros de persona divina, cuenta como insulto— Contestó, volviendo de nuevo hacia los barrotes— Es conocimiento general.

—Claro y tú estás aquí sólo por gusto, pelo de cardo. *****

—Es Hitoshi Shinso— Corrigió— y pues… digamos que a veces las cosas no salen como uno espera— se encogió de hombros— un pequeño desliz en la parte más importante de un plan puede arruinarlo todo.

— ¿Y esa niñita de ahí era tu secuaz?—Preguntó Katsuki. Aunque no lo aceptara, estaba un tanto intrigado.

— ¡Oh, Minoru es sólo mi compañero de celda!—Explicó Hitoshi divertido— Él era bufón de la corte hasta que se dieron cuenta de su gran colección de paños menores femeninos robados.

Katsuki rodó los ojos, pero justo antes de poder responder, se escucharon unos pasos acercándose. Hitoshi volvió a sentarse al lado de su compañero, cubriéndolo con la capa y haciendo como si durmiera. Un guardia se acercó a donde el rubio se encontraba; lucía entusiasmado, tal vez demasiado. Era un muchacho no tan alto como Katsuki, pero si de una complexión atlética y de cabello muy negro cuyas puntas rozaban sus hombros.

—¡Veo que estás despierto!—Expresó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; traía consigo una charola con un pan y un recipiente con agua.

Katsuki se percató de lo puntiagudos que eran los dientes del guardia y a su vez, del hambre que tenía.

— ¿Tu nombre es Katsuki Bakugo, no?— Comentó, agachándose para poder deslizar los alimentos entre las barras— ¡Sí que les has hecho pasar un mal rato a los carceleros!

Miró la comida y frunció el seño— ¡¿Cómo esperas que pueda comer si no puedo mover mis manos, imbécil?! —Lo cuestionó de mala manera, sacudiendo las esposas que traía puestas, diseñadas de una manera tal que no podía hacer nada.

—Ahora que lo dices… tienes razón— Dijo el pelinegro, sacando de su cinturón una argolla de metal cargada con llaves de diferentes tamaños y formas—Pero debes prometerme que no intentarás atacarme o algo.

—No lo haré— Dijo el rubio entre dientes.

— ¿Lo juras?

— Sí.

— ¿En verdad lo juras?

Katsuki frunció el ceño— ¡Sólo hazlo de una buena vez, plebeyo estúpido! ¡Muero de hambre!

El guardia procedió entonces a abrir la reja de la celda y cerrarla detrás suyo. Con cautela, se acercó al rubio y le quitó las ataduras. Katsuki observó sus manos; apenas podía sentirlas cuando movía los dedos y sus muñecas se encontraban enrojecidas por el constante roce de la piel contra el metal. Y en ese momento, sonrió y chispas comenzaron a producirse en sus palmas.

—Jamás pensé que sería tan fácil—Dijo el rubio, listo para atacar, pero de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza y todo se tornó oscuro.

El sonido de un río vino de pronto entre la penumbra. Sentía una fuerte punzada en la frente y no podía siquiera moverse. Podía sentir el agua acariciar su cuerpo, como si estuviese flotando y fuera llevado por la corriente.

 _"_ _No dejéis de pelear, valeroso guerrero._

 _Venid a mí y tomadme en vuestras manos._

 _Os esperaré impaciente._

 _Venid a mí, Katsuki Bakugo y cumplid vuestro destino."_

Katsuki abrió los ojos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Estaba tirado en el suelo, entre la hedionda paja. Traía de nuevo las esposas. Gruñó e intentó gritar, haciéndolo del lado que colindaba para las barras. Ahí estaba el guardia, observándolo.

—Me diste tú palabra de que no harías nada. —Suspiró.

— ¡Cállate, imbécil!

— Aunque debo aceptar que eres un sujeto bastante varonil y eso me agrada— Confesó, pensando en voz alta.

— ¡Nadie pidió tu opinión, ahora déjame comer!

El joven guardia negó con la cabeza— Me temo que no podrás probar bocado hasta que sepas comportarte.

— ¡JAMÁS VOY A COMPORTARME POR COMIDA! ¡NO SOY UN ANIMAL!— Vociferó.

—Entonces tendrás que aprender por las malas—Concluyó dejando salir un resoplido antes de girarse.

— ¡No te atrevas a irte, plebeyo de mierda!— Advirtió al intentar ponerse de pie otra vez de una manera desesperada.

—Hasta luego, Katsuki Bakugo— Le dijo de buena manera antes de irse caminando, llevándose consigo una suave sonrisa al ser despedido de las mazmorras por los gritos del rubio.

 ***Cardo:** Planta de hojas grandes y espinozas con flores color índigo.


	17. Capítulo XVI: Shoto Todoroki

**_Capítulo XVI_**

 ** _Shoto Todoroki_**

Abrió los ojos y suspiró. No podía conciliar el sueño, por mucho que hubiese arreglado las almohadas o cambiado de posición, simplemente su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo ocurrido. El líder del clan Falkor se encontraba en las mazmorras por su culpa, o por lo menos, así lo sentía.

—Debe haber una manera para cambiar las cosas…—Dijo el príncipe para sí al estirar su mano derecha, como si quisiera alcanzar el techo.

Escuchó que tocaban la puerta; los golpes lo hicieron salir de su burbuja. Sin dudarlo, salió de la cama para abrir.

—Sir Yamada— Exclamó con sorpresa por ver al caballero con una vela en la mano derecha— ¿Qué hace aquí? Ya es muy tarde.

El hombre rubio le hizo una seña para hacerlo guardar silencio y entró con sigilo. Shoto lo observó encender las velas del candelabro que reposaba sobre el escritorio de su habitación.

—Cierre la puerta, su alteza— Le ordenó en voz baja.

Shoto asintió e hizo exactamente eso, poniéndole candado. Luego, se acercó a donde se encontraba el mayor.

—Mil disculpas por haber interrumpido su sueño.

—No se preocupe— Contestó el príncipe con calma— Estaba despierto.

El hombre rubio posó sus ojos verdes en el muchacho; se veía bastante cansado.

—Su alteza, ya no puedo con el peso de todo esto—Expresó con preocupación— Hablo de la situación con el joven Bakugo… y otros asuntos que se han acumulado los últimos años.

Shoto sintió curiosidad al escuchar la confesión— ¿A qué se refiere?

—A las cosas que ha hecho su padre con tal de mantener el poder de los reinos—Respondió Sir Yamada— Usted no se imagina lo difícil que ha sido lidiar con algo así por tanto tiempo y deber callarlo por miedo.

—De ese hombre podría esperar lo peor—Dijo Shoto con pesadez— ¿Ha venido solo a decirme eso?

—No— Replicó Sir Yamada con frustración—Se trata de la impotencia al saber que el daño ya está hecho y dejarlo pasar.

El príncipe permaneció callado, brindándole toda su atención.

—Los Yamada han servido a la familia real por décadas, desde que su bisabuelo ascendió al trono y el continente entró en periodo de paz—Dijo el mayor con seriedad— Sin embargo, la actual paz en Áit no es lo que parece y a este punto, permitirme lidiar con eso en silencio es inaceptable.

— ¿A qué se refiere?— Expresó Shoto, sin encontrar algo nuevo en las palabras del caballero.

—Su padre ha estado cometiendo actos atroces contra los pueblos libres estos últimos años— La voz de Sir Yamada pareció quebrarse— No se imagina la cantidad de sangre derramada de inocentes sólo por rechazar someterse a la corona.

—¡P-pero eso es imposible!—Replicó el príncipe— ¡Los clanes siempre han sido comunidades fuera del alcance real! ¡Está escrito en los tratados de paz!

—El hambre de poder no conoce de acuerdos ni pactos, su alteza—Dijo Sir Yamada— Comenzó hostigando a los clanes más pequeños y su campaña resultó fructífera, entre otras acciones cuestionables en nombre de la corona.

El príncipe sintió su estómago revolverse. Jamás había escuchado tales cosas y eso lo enfurecía. Si, pensaba que su padre era un hombre despreciable, pero jamás imaginó algo parecido.

—Ahora— Prosiguió— teniendo encarcelado al líder del pueblo libre más grande de la región, sus posibilidades de ganar la contienda serán más altas.

—La gente del clan Falkor es muy orgullosa, —Dijo Shoto, masajeando su nuca— perderían primero la vida en una batalla antes que ser súbditos de un reino.

—Por lo que escuché decir a su padre hoy en la tarde, —Continuó el rubio— no piensa tener piedad con el joven Bakugo.

El semblante del príncipe se tensó—Necesitamos hacer algo.

—No necesitamos hacer algo, debemos hacerlo— Recalcó— el tiempo es crucial en esta clase de situaciones.

— ¿Pero qué?—Cuestionó Shoto, aunque lo decía como reproche a sí mismo–Sea como sea, habrá derramamiento de sangre.

— Su padre acaba de declararle la guerra al clan Falkor y el ataque del festival de Herfst solo fue un parteaguas para lo que pueda venir, sin importar lo poco o mucho que tenga que ver con el asunto contra los pueblos libres. —Dijo el mayor—Ya no hay vuelta atrás, solo se necesitarán tomar las decisiones correctas para sobrellevar todo de la manera más controlada posible. Si esto no se soluciona, usted tendrá que lidiar con una guerra terrible, una como nunca se ha visto.

—Déjeme ver si estoy comprendiendo— Dijo abrumado— Lo que usted me está proponiendo es hacer una revolución para derrocar a mi padre.

—En pocas palabras… sí.

 _Revolución._ La palabra lo hacía temblar. Shoto nunca había sido un joven amante de la violencia. Detestaba la rudeza con la cual muchos se abrían paso en el mundo, la injusticia de la fuerza desmedida contra el débil. Un verdadero rey jamás haría esa clase de cosas contra otras personas, fueran o no sus súbditos, o por lo menos, esa imagen que para él era un monarca ideal. En ese momento se planteó si en verdad persona existió, llegaría a existir o sólo era una imagen inventada por los sabios. Se sentía molesto, impotente contra la sombra de su padre.

—Tal vez haya sido precipitado proponerle algo así, siendo quien portará la corona en el futuro, —Excusó— pero veo en usted a alguien justo y valiente; un verdadero líder.

—Aprecio sus palabras, pero no deseo ser parte de un alboroto— Respondió el joven, aunque algo en su interior parecía haber despertado.

Sir Yamada se sonrojó por la pena—Lo siento si llegué a ofenderlo.

— ¡Oh, para nada!—Expresó el príncipe— Sólo… no vuelva a hablar de revolución.

—Por supuesto, alteza—Murmuró Sir Yamada—Si ese es el caso, es hora de que me vaya.

El príncipe asintió y ambos caminaron en dirección a la puerta, callados, aunque Sir Yamada parecía estar más inquieto que antes.

— Prometo no decir nada sobre esto— Aseguró Shoto al posar su mano en el picaporte—Tiene mi palabra.

—Se lo agradecería mucho, su alteza.

Shoto le sonrió—Cuente conmigo, Sir Yamada. Seré una tumba.

Tras desearle de manera cordial las buenas noches, abrió la puerta para dejarlo salir. Otra vez estaba ahí, solo en la habitación. Aquella plática había resultado extraña. "Una revolución", pensó. La palabra continuaba resonando en su cabeza, palpitante, como si de pronto tuviera vida. Nunca había escuchado a Sir Yamada tan serio y no era para menos, él también se encontraba impactado tras la confesión. Sabía, como miembro de la aristocracia, que la gente libre era vista como inferior por muchos y detestaba esa noción con todo su ser.

Fue de vuelta a su cama y se recostó boca arriba. Sentía un peso encima de su cuerpo y asumió casi de inmediato que se trataba de la culpa infringida de manera involuntaria por la propuesta del mayor. Si ya detestaba a su padre, ahora no encontraba palabras para describir la ira que sentía en su contra. Necesitaba despejar la mente, por lo que se puso de pie otra vez, tomó consigo el candelabro que Sir Yamada había encendido y salió de la alcoba. El largo pasillo estaba desolado, oscuro, pero había algo que lo hacía sentir como un callejón sin salida, en vez de miedo a la penumbra acechándolo, ahora solo temía ser descubierto.

Optó por girar a la derecha. Tragó saliva y comenzó a andar, pero algo lo detuvo al poco tiempo. Un pesado agarre cayó en su hombro y lo apretó con fuerza, haciéndolo dejar caer el candelabro, que produjo un eco metálico al estrellarse contra el suelo.

— ¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde?

Era esa voz grave que tanto odiaba. Debía mantenerse calmado, actuar como si normal.

—Nada, padre—Contestó al girarse para encararlo— Iba a la biblioteca por un libro.

El rey permaneció callado unos segundos— Te conozco y sé que pocas cosas te quitan el sueño.

—¿Ah, sí?— Preguntó Shoto, haciéndose el desinteresado.

—Así es. Podría asegurar que es por lo del tal Bakugo— Dijo de manera despectiva— Pierdes tu tiempo preocupándote.

Shoto sintió un hormigueo recorrer su cuerpo pero no respondió.

—Hijo, sabes que hago esto por el bien del pueblo y por tu bien—Explicó— A veces, debemos tomar decisiones que para los ojos de muchos podrían ser cuestionables, pero son necesarias para mantener la paz.

Ahí estaba ese estúpido sermón, el que ya se sabía de memoria, pero en esta ocasión, el asco lo invadió; paz... ¿cuál paz?

— Piensas lavarte las manos con su sangre y pretender que nada pasó— Respondió el príncipe.

—Shoto— Dijo con severidad el monarca.

— ¡Yo estuve con él!—Dijo en voz alta y firme al confrontarlo— ¡Peleé a su lado! ¡Si algo hizo fue ayudar! ¡ES INOCEN-

—No vamos a discutir de nuevo—Interrumpió el monarca, tajante—La decisión ya está tomada: va a ser sometido a juicio.

El príncipe se sonrió, frustrado— Por supuesto.

Shoto apretó los puños y se dio la media vuelta. Su decisión también estaba hecha: ayudaría a Katsuki Bakugo y se aseguraría que el plan resultara exitoso. Una revolución no sonaba tan mal después de todo.


	18. Capítulo XVII: Enji Todoroki

_**Capítulo XVII**_

 _ **Enji Todoroki**_

La puerta del estudio se abrió y cerró de golpe tras el monarca. Ese muchacho... ese muchacho no entendía nada. Seguía con las ideas tontas de las absurdas lecturas que por años él también había estudiado, pero a diferencia del príncipe, comprendía como ejemplos y no un manual que debía seguir al pie de la letra.

Fue estando en su mundo que se tardó en percatarse de dos cosas: las cortinas del retrato familiar se encontraban abiertas de par en par y un invitado inesperado lo aguardaba sentado frente su escritorio, con los pies subidos de manera descarada encima de este. Enji lo volteó a ver de reojo, sintiendo más rabia al encontrarse con la sonrisa sarcástica del joven alado.

—Así que aquí es donde el gran rey pasa sus días — Expresó— Nada mal, nada mal...

— ¿Que hace aquí, Hawks?

La sonrisa del rubio se ensanchó— Vengo a que confirme mi puesto como su mano derecha. — Dijo —Llevo días esperando la respuesta.

El rey dirigió su completa atención al obstinado joven— Primero, no tiene permitido volver a venir sin mi consentimiento— Le dijo con severidad— y segundo, cierre las cortinas del cuadro.

Hawks soltó una risita y bajó los pies del escritorio para apoyar sus codos— ¡Cálmese majestad! Sólo estaba husmeando un poco, nada malicioso.

—Ciérrelas, por favor.

— ¿Tanto conflicto le causa un pedazo de tela pintado?— Chasqueó la lengua— Podría quemarlo si le apeteciera.

—Se lo advierto.

El rubio volteó a ver el retrato— Aunque sería una pena, el retrato no está nada mal; la técnica empleada por el artista es impresio-

Antes de que pudiera continuar, sintió un fuerte jalón en sus ropas, siendo obligado a levantarse. Quedó suspendido en el aire, amenazado por un par de fieros ojos azules.

—Creo que me expresé de manera clara— Dijo el monarca entre dientes, sosteniendo al muchacho de sus ropas con una sola mano.

Hawks no pareció inmutarse en lo absoluto, manteniendo la calma aún si la penetrante mirada del rey se encontraba clavada en él.

—Está bien, usted gana—Replicó con desgane y casi al instante pudo volver a tocar la alfombra con los pies; era libre.

Hawks acató la orden, no sin antes darle un último vistazo. "¿Que les hizo?", pensó al sentir una profunda tristeza emanar del retrato y golpearlo en la cara. Ahora comprendía porque el rey detestaba tenerlo a la vista; la culpa siempre iba a estar presente mientras se aferrara a ella.

—¿Y bien?

Hawks soltó un respingo y tragó saliva, antes de volver a su papel de siempre— Esa es la pregunta que tenía para usted, su majestad —Respondió con descaro, posicionándose frente al monarca — ¿qué le parecieron mis espías?

Enji sintió un escalofrío al recordar la rapidez con la cual habían llegado las respuestas— Nada mal.

El joven alado alzó una ceja—¿Nada mal? ¿Solo eso?

—No hubo respuesta por parte de Tuath.

Hawks se encogió de hombros— Tres de cuatro, nada en esta vida es perfecto.

Enji lo fulminó con la mirada—Solo uno de sus _"espías"_ venía con una verdadera respuesta; los otros dos solo describieron la reacción de sus receptores.

— Sus reacciones cuentan como respuestas, ¿no cree? — Expresó con calma.

— Aún debo pensármelo.

Entonces Hawks avanzó un par de pasos al frente. Sabía que estaba invadiendo el espacio personal del rey, pero no podía importarle menos pues con descaro, alzó una de sus manos para posicionarla en el pecho de este y dedicarle una mirada sugestiva. Pudo sentir como el monarca se quedaba quieto, como si le tuviera miedo. Oh, ese pequeño gusto de sentirse superior por unos segundos no podía ser más placentero.

—Si me permite opinar, esta clase de cuestiones no deberían pensarse tanto— Dijo en voz baja al deslizar sus dedos por la fina tela del pijama, sin quitarle los ojos de encima—de lo contrario, podría tomar una mala decisión.

Enji dio un paso en falso hacia atrás—Que... ¡¿qué te pasa?!— Vociferó.

Hawks soltó una carcajada—Tranquilícese, su majestad, solo estaba bromeando.

Pero el monarca tenía la sospecha de que no era del todo cierto y optó por ir rumbo a una mesita donde reposaba una jarra de vidrio con vino, o por lo menos, eso pensaba, pues se encontraba vacía.

—Lo siento, tenía sed— Dijo Hawks con ese tono despreocupado que le molestaba.

 _"_ _Este sujeto..."_ , gruñó Enji en sus adentros.

—Olvidó decírselo a _ella._

El rey volteo a verlo, confundido— ¿ _Ella_?

— Sí, _ella_.

Hawks miró en dirección al ventanal y Enji supo al instante a quien se refería. A la luz de la luna, se alzaba una torre hecha de piedra blanca, la más alta del castillo. El monarca sintió una gran pena en su pecho, como si hubiera recibido el zarpazo de una enorme bestia y la herida fuera profunda e incurable. Ahí estaba ella confinada, su reina. Todos lo sabían, pero las razones de su encierro siempre habían sido especuladas y él no volvió a hablar del asunto desde entonces. La reina se convirtió en un mito, un fantasma que merodeaba las frías paredes de su cárcel, esperando algún día volver a la vida.

— Jamás me gustó abrumarla con malas noticias—Replicó en voz queda, yendo a cerrar la cortina del ventanal— Menos ahora.

—Merece saberlo.

El rey cerró los ojos y dejó salir un resoplido—Lo pensaré.

Hawks sonrió—Se está complicando la vida, su alteza, pero bueno—Dejó salir un bostezo—lo dejaré a su criterio, nos veremos mañana.

Pero antes de que Enji pudiese decir algo, el muchacho alado ya se había ido.

 **…**

Tras la charla, el rey se dispuso a dormir. Estaba cansado y ya era pasada medianoche cuando por fin tuvo esa ansiada intimidad, cerrando la puerta de sus aposentos.

—Al fin nos encontramos, Enji Todoroki, rey de Ionad y el primero en su nombre.

El monarca se paró en seco, sintiendo como cada vello de sus brazos y nuca se erizaba. Esa voz, tan grave y hueca, carente de vida... la conocía tan bien. Todas las velas se encendieron al mismo tiempo y pudo observar una figura cubierta de pies a cabeza con un pesado manto negro justo frente suyo.

—¿Acaso no me vas a saludar?

—¿Qué haces aquí?

La figura de negro soltó una risa— Aceptaré eso como un buenas noches.

Enji tragó saliva—He hecho lo que me pediste, ¿porque arruinaste...

—¿El festival?— Preguntó con burla la aparición— Era un simple regalo, su majestad. Un adelanto de las calamidades que vendrán si no paga el precio acordado.

— Te he dado las almas de esos trotamundos como lo pediste, ¿Qué más quieres?

—Tú sabes bien que es— Dijo el espectro con severidad.

—La paz en Áit ahora está siendo cuestionada por todos mis súbditos— Reprochó el monarca.

—¿La paz?— Sus carcajadas retumbaron por toda la habitación— Deja de mentirte. Tu aclamada paz desapareció hace diez años, ¿Debo recordarte nuevamente porque? — La figura comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia el rey— Todo por paranoia...

Las palabras del entre eran como el filo de una daga recorriendo las suturas de una vieja herida. Los gritos, el terror, la pérdida. Era más de lo que podía soportar.

—Los humanos son demasiado sentimentales y vengativos— Ese tono de burla hacia al monarca sentir impotencia— Quieren poder pero huyen ante las consecuencias de sus acciones... patético.

—Basta.

—Oh, ahora te haces el valiente— alzó una mano en dirección al contrario— Esos no son modos de tratar a un invitado, su alteza.

Enji sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba y caía de rodilla frente a la aparición. Era humillante y doloroso.

— Solo vine a recordarte que se te acaba el tiempo, Enji Todoroki— La voz del espectro se suavizó, aunque la intención era la misma de antes— Y no soy paciente.

Un viento helado recorrió la alcoba, apagando las velas. El cuerpo del rey volvió a la normalidad solo para irse de lado, haciendo un estruendo al chocar con el piso y, por primera vez en diez años, lloró.


	19. Capítulo XVIII: Denki Kaminari

_**Capítulo XVIII**_

 _ **Denki Kaminari**_

—¡Ahí va otra!

—¡Espera! ¡Son dos!

Un par de destellos plateados surcaron el cielo antes de perderse en la oscuridad nocturna, seguidas por uno más.

Todo era quietud en el mar, por lo menos así había sido ese último mes a bordo de _La Venganza Azul_ , una carabela hecha de fina caoba, dormida sobre una cama de aguas profundas. En la cubierta, la tripulación observaba el espectáculo que acontecía, absorta en su belleza.

— Dame eso— Dijo una chica de cabello y piel rosada cuando le arrebató el telescopio al muchacho alto que tenía a su lado—¡OOOOH!— Exclamó tan pronto observó la trayectoria de una estrella al caer. Luego, le regresó el cachivache a su dueño.

El muchacho alto sonrió al escucharla tan emocionada mientras guardaba el telescopio entre sus ropas— Nada mal para ser la última del año.

—¡Nada mal para una velada, mis camaradas!

Ambos se giraron y por inercia, saludaron al capitán con las señas acostumbradas.

—Tranquilos— Rió; traía consigo unas pequeñas botellas con licor y le extendió una al par— Es momento de relajarse. Mañana comenzará la verdadera diversión.

Los tres destaparon sus botellas al unísono, disfrutando de ese maravilloso sonido que el corcho hacía al ser retirado para dejar respirar su contenido.

— ¡Por una buena cacería!

El capitán alzó su botella, seguido por los otros dos. Los tres bebieron un buen trago y luego rieron.

— De vuelta a las costas de Dheas— Dijo contento el muchacho alto.

— Tienen los mejores botines...—Suspiró la chica rosa, imaginando el resplandecer de las monedas en cofres y las diversas tonalidades de las especias que verían al desembarcar.

—... y las mejores mujeres — Terminó el capitán, viendo a su compañero de reojo— prométeme que me acompañarás a visitar un burdel en la ciudad cuando desembarquemos, hermano.

Pero antes de que el más alto pudiese responder, la chica rosa les jaló las orejas— Ni siquiera por ser el capitán y el teniente de este barco saben poner el ejemplo, sobre todo tú — Recriminó— No sé cómo te dejaron a cargo una tripulación de piratas, Denki Kaminari.

—¿Qué puedo decir? — se encogió de hombros, soltando una risita tonta para después quejarse por el agarre—Si no estuvieran de acuerdo, ya me hubieran asesinado hace mucho tiempo.

Denki Kaminari no parecía a primeras instancias alguien con un cargo importante, teniendo apenas cumplidos los diesiciete. No era alto ni fornido, mucho menos de apariencia temible, sino más bien todo lo contrario, con un físico atractivo cuyo atributo más sobresaliente era una curiosa línea negra entre el rubio de su cabellera en forma de rayo que surcaba de manera horizontal el mechón que enmarcaba el lado derecho de su rostro. Oh no. El capitán Kaminari tal vez no era un sujeto experimentado, pero si algo tenía de sobra era carisma y por ello, había logrado hazañas que otros hubiesen hecho de forma diferente.

—Bueno, en algo tiene razón, Mina— Respondió el otro chico— Las chicas de Dheas son muy guapas.

Mina hizo un puchero y los soltó— Ambos son unos inmaduros, deberían estar pensando en cómo vamos a interceptar al galeón comerciante de Tuath.

—Ah sí... el galeón— Repitió Denki pensativo— ya veremos mañana, lo rebasamos desde su última parada en la ciudad vecina, hace cuatro días.

— Ese barco tiene una misión importante— Expresó el chico alto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja— El comerciante irá a ver al rey.

Los ojos de Mina se abrieron como platos— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Es en serio?!

El capitán asintió— El teniente Sero tuvo la suerte de haber escuchado la conversación, así que tomaremos el riesgo.

Los tres posaron sus miradas en la ladera cercana a la costa sureña, donde un magnífico risco se alzaba sobre la ciudad; en su cima descansaba el castillo: se decía que sus interiores eran amplios, repletos de jardines con plantas y animales exóticos y sus techos estaban adornados con mosaicos de belleza sin igual.

—¿Cómo será vivir ahí? — Se preguntó el teniente con añoranza.

— Como algo que jamás vamos a experimentar, tenlo por seguro— Contestó Denki a modo de burla antes de darle otro trago a su vino.

—Vamos, no seas aguafiestas— el teniente Sero apoyó sus peculiares codos en la borda: eran anchos y cilíndricos, algo que solía ocultar bajo una camisa holgada— Se vale soñar, todos nos hemos preguntado que se sentirá estar en la cima del mundo. Seguro comen en vajillas de oro y hacen bailes todo el tiempo.

— En algo deben de gastar su fortuna antes pudrirse en ella—Respondió Denki.

—¡Pero debe ser lindo ser una princesa!—Mina suspiró— Con todas esas joyas y vestidos y gente a tu disposición...

Los dorados ojos del capitán se iluminaron y una sonrisa coqueta se asomó por sus labios—Hablando de princesas, si el plan sale bien, podríamos inclusive conocer a su alteza real, la princesa Momo— Dijo con picardía— Quiero saber si es tan hermosa como todo mundo dice.

— Si hay tantos rumores de su belleza cruzando los mares y sus alrededores, entonces deben ser ciertos—Respondió el teniente— Aunque es mejor ver para creer.

— Y más vale que así sea, mi estimado— Denki terminó su botella y le quitó la suya a su amigo — De lo contrario, no podré presumir que conquisté a la doncella más deseada de todo Dheas.

El muchacho alto soltó una carcajada— Suenas muy seguro de eso.

—Ir al castillo y no robarle el corazón a una doncella de la corte sería un delito— Excusó el rubio.

Mina rodó los ojos—¿Otra vez con tus aires de rompecorazones?

Denki pasó de forma un tanto descarada su brazo por los hombros de la chica— Debo mantener mi reputación, querida— Replicó.

La chica rosa gruñó y se quitó brazo del rubio—A veces puedes llegar a ser muy patético—Murmuró— Algún día te veré enamorado de alguien y...

—... Eso no va a ocurrir pronto— Interrumpió el capitán — Tal vez nunca, ¡que el mar me trague si eso pasa!

El teniente Sero negó con la cabeza para luego recuperar su bebida— La vida es extraña, así que no lo des por sentado.

—¡Por favor!— Replicó Denki, un tanto malhumorado— No hablemos de tonterías románticas, van a traer mala suerte a la misión.

—¡Miren!— Gritó Mina con euforia.

El cielo de Dheas jamás lució tan hermoso como en ese instante, cuando al menos una docena de estrellas desfiló por la negrura del firmamento en un momento tan efímero como la vida misma. Los tres amigos observaron con emoción el resto del espectáculo, dejando a un lado la aventura que les aguardaba y que a sus corazones llenaba de emoción e incertidumbre. Hoy por hoy serían simples espectadores; hoy por hoy todo era ensueño.


	20. Capítulo XIX: Izuku Midoriya

_**Capítulo XIX**_

 _ **Izuku Midoriya**_

El día transcurrió con quietud en aquella cabaña. Izuku y el señor Aizawa se disculparon de antemano con Melissa, aunque ella hizo lo mismo y, a pesar de mostrarse cortante en un principio, ayudó a curar y vendar al adulto que había herido antes de partir. El señor Toshinori, dueño de tan acogedor hogar, les invitó a pasar la noche y tras una excelente cena, Izuku se fue a descansar en una pequeña recamara que se preparó para él y el señor Aizawa, aunque le fue imposible conciliar el sueño y terminó quedándose sentado en la cama, con las sábanas revueltas cubriéndole las piernas.

—Así que son ciertos los rumores… La Ciudad Amurallada fue atacada—Escuchó decir al señor Toshinori.

—Más bien masacrada, hubo demasiadas perdidas—Explicó el señor Aizawa— Salimos porque una mujer nos ayudó.

—Ya veo. Entonces se va acercando la hora.

El muchacho se acercó a la puerta del cuarto sigilosamente y la abrió con cuidado, dejando entrar apenas un delicado rayo de luz pasar a las penumbras y por esa angosta ranura, Izuku pudo ver a los dos hombres, sentados a la mesa con expresión seria.

—No se ve como un hombre que crea en las leyendas—Expresó el hombre delgado.

—Prefiero dirigir mi vida conforme a lo lógico.

—Mmmmh, ya entiendo—Susurró—Debe ser difícil intentar explicar lo que vio esa noche.

El señor Aizawa permaneció en silencio unos momentos.

—Si le soy sincero, continuo quebrándome la cabeza para darle una explicación coherente a todo eso.

Los pequeños ojos azules del señor Toshinori parecían destellar—Créame, la hay.

El hombre de negro hizo una mueca de desconfianza y se le pasó por la cabeza que tal vez había tomado demasiado hidromiel.

— ¡Vamos, no me mire así! Estoy siendo serio.

—Hable.

El señor Toshinori carraspeó— Me imagino que conoce la historia del _Gach._

El señor Aizawa hizo cuanto pudo para no rodar los ojos. _"Un loco religioso"_ , pensó de inmediato. Si algo detestaba en este mundo era a los seguidores de la Fe, en especial aquellos cuya verdad absoluta se resumía por y únicamente con los Dioses.

—Sí, sí—Respondió— El Gach es el todo y la nada.

—Exactamente, el Gach es la energía que nos rodea—Contestó el hombre delgado, cada vez más serio— pero como sabrá, no todo el Gach es bueno.

 _"_ _La leyenda de Sanlar y Dorchadas"_ , pensó el muchacho en ese instante. Su madre solía contársela de vez en cuando, pues era una historia bastante conocida por todos los habitantes de Áit: El Gach, un todo, se dividió en dos partes que, al ser energías iguales, podían tomar cualquier forma. Ambas, al ser eternas observadoras del mundo, decidieron transformarse en mortales y se llamaron _Sanlar_ , la luz y _Dorchadas_ , la oscuridad. Dorchadas era un hombre poderoso e imponente, cuya ambición era consumirlo todo mediante su Don, _One for All_ , una fuerza monstruosa que acumulaba Dones ajenos de los mortales tras robarselos. Su contraparte, Sanlar, era debilucho y callado, comenzaba a frustrarse por el abuso de poder. Fue el mismo Dorchadas quien un día le regaló un Don especial a Sanlar: el de acumular poder y transferirlo a otros, el _All for One_. Pero poco tiempo de recibir el Don, Sanlar se rebeló y comenzaron a luchar entre sí, buscando quien sería el vencedor que sometería al otro en su reinado. En su lucha, los primeros habitantes de Áit se separaron en bandos y produjeron gran destrucción a su paso. Fue entonces cuando Sanlar se dio cuenta de que no podría por si solo con su contraparte ya que seguía siendo débil y decidió buscar un sucesor a quien darle sus poderes, sin embargo, habría que pagar un precio por hacerlo: su vida. Tuvieron que pasar siglos para que el All for One de Dorchadas fuera eliminado y se convirtiera en leyenda, como el One for All de Sanlar.

El señor Aizawa cerró los ojos y suspiró, masajeándose el tabique de la nariz— ¿Me está queriendo decir que todas esas patrañas son reales?

—Se acercan tiempos difíciles, puedo sentirlo—Expresó el señor Toshinori— Ya no tengo la juventud de mi lado, tampoco la fuerza.

—Hay muchos jóvenes que estarán dispuestos a pelear sus batallas si eso llegara a ocurrir.

El señor Toshinori meneó la cabeza a los lados—Usted no lo entiende, pero tal vez el joven Midoriya lo haga—Entonces miró de reojo la puerta del cuarto— Sé que estás ahí escuchando. Sal.

Izuku se quedó helado al saberse descubierto. Tragó saliva y tras pensarse las cosas un par de segundos, abrió la puerta— Si le soy sincero, yo tampoco entiendo nada.

El hombre delgado se sonrió— Has estado teniendo sueños raros últimamente, ¿no es así?

La cara del muchacho se tornó pálida.

—S-sí.

—Tal como lo sospechaba— Dijo el señor Toshinori, satisfecho con la respuesta—Entonces ha llegado el momento de presentártela.

Entonces el hombre delgado se levantó de su asiento e hizo una venida a los otros dos para que le siguieran—Prenda una antorcha, por favor— Le pidió al de negro antes de volver su mirada al muchacho—No tengas miedo, todo tendrá sentido, ya verás.

Después que el señor Aizawa hubiese prendido la antorcha, los tres salieron al patio trasero de la cabaña, donde encontraron un pequeño taller de carpintería; el señor Toshinori les hizo rodearlo y se internaron al bosque. Ninguna palabra fue emitida durante el trayecto, que serpenteaba y se hacía cada vez más inclinado y difícil de seguir.

Izuku podía sentir su corazón golpeándole con fuerza el pecho conforme avanzaban. Para calmar la ansiedad que le provocaba todo el asunto, de vez en cuando volteaba a ver hacia el cielo. Había lluvia de estrellas esa noche, la última del año.

Cuando menos lo esperaban, el terreno volvió a ser plano. El joven peliverde se percató de que había una cueva cerca y, para su mala suerte, ese era el destino a donde iban. Tomó un respiro profundo para darse valor antes de continuar y atravesar ese umbral rocoso y húmedo.

—Ya casi llegamos— Anunció el señor Toshinori.

Giraron a la derecha. A la luz de la antorcha, un destello pareció emerger de la oscuridad. Conforme se acercaban, el presentimiento de haber estado ahí antes envolvió al muchacho de una manera escalofriante.

— Niño, ¿pasa algo?— Preguntó el señor Aizawa— Te ves bastante mal.

Izuku lo volteó a ver— No es nada.

O al menos eso quería creer.

El destello tomó entonces la forma de una espada clavada en una piedra, pero no era cualquier espada: era un mandoble tan alto como el señor Aizawa y un ancho impresionante de cuyo mango colgaba una cadena gruesa. Izuku se llevó una mano al pecho.

—Intenta sacarla— Dijo el hombre delgado.

El muchacho asintió y caminó con lentitud hacia donde el arma reposaba. A cada paso que daba, más intimidado se sentía.

 _No temáis, joven Izuku._

 _Estáis aquí por destino._

Era esa voz de nuevo, la de sus sueños. _"Así que eras tú"_ , dijo en sus adentros al estar parado frente a la piedra.

 _Sí, vos sois mi nuevo campeón._

El brazo del muchacho se estiró hacia el mango del mandoble y, cuando sus dedos tocaron los finos cueros que lo arropaban, el metal brilló. Lo tomó con fuerza para luego afianzar el agarre con su segunda mano, apoyando de manera firme sus piernas en la tierra. Entonces jaló y, como si fuera un simple cuchillo enterrado en una barra de mantequilla, el arma salió, resplandeciente como un arcoíris. Una sensación de euforia llenó a Izuku al ver su cara reflejada en la hermosa superficie metálica, aunque el gusto duró poco, pues el brillo fue disminuyendo y el peso del mandoble surgió efecto, obligándolo a dejarlo caer en el piso. Sus brazos le dolían, como si hubiera estado levantando barriles todo el día.

El señor Toshinori dejó salir un suspiro.

—Pensé que estarías listo.

— ¿Listo?

Fue en ese instante que el lugar comenzó a llenarse de humo. Izuku sintió un jalón en su adolorido brazo izquierdo.

—Vete— Ordenó el señor Aizawa.

—Pero-

— ¡VETE DE AQUÍ!

Justo en ese instante, una risa estridente retumbó por las paredes de la cueva; entre la extraña bruma emergió un hombre alto y bastante fornido de gran sonrisa, dejando a un lado al hombre rubio de apariencia frágil. El señor Aizawa se quedó boquiabierto y luego frunció en entrecejo.

— ¿Cuál es la prisa por irse?— Preguntó con una voz gruesa y alegre, agachándose para tomar el mandoble como si fuera la rama de un árbol— ¡Esperé demasiado por mi pupilo!

—Sir All Might— Dijo el señor Aizawa entre dientes.

Pero fuera de temer, Izuku miraba con ilusión a ese hombre, pues era una leyenda entre leyendas.


	21. Capítulo XX: Shota Aizawa

**_Capítulo XX_**

 ** _Katsuki Bakugo_**

— ¡Buenos días!

Katsuki puso cara de pocos amigos cuando vio al guardia acercarse a las barras de su celda. "Este idiota...", pensó al observarlo abrir la puerta mientras él se encontraba sentado en la esquina de siempre. Al menos algo bueno venía con él: la comida. Sí, era el mismo pan duro con agua de siempre, pero era mejor a nada.

—Tal parece que estás de mejor humor que ayer, ¿eh?

Lo siguió con la mirada, desmenuzando cada uno de sus movimientos. El guardia puso la charola y el vaso de latón frente suyo. Como era de esperarse, su estómago gruñó; estaba acostumbrado a comer más que eso. Luego, le ayudo a quitarse los grilletes de las muñecas con sumo cuidado; para ese momento Katsuki había aprendido a ceder ante pequeñas cosas, de lo contrario, iba a terminar siendo golpeado. Era humillante y lo sabía, pero había que adaptarse si quería sobrevivir. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se inclinó para tomar el pan y le dio un par de feroces mordiscos, acabándoselo casi por completo.

— ¡Oh, cierto! Creo que te interesaría saber esto— El guardia se puso de cuclillas a su lado, con esa mueca amigable que parecía portar la gran parte del tiempo—Mi superior me dijo que estaría a cargo de cuidar a tu dragón, ¿puedes creerlo? Has estado tan molesto al respecto que creí te interesaría saberlo.

Katsuki se sorprendió, dejando caer el trozo restante de pan al suelo— Nidd...hog.

— ¿Así se llama?— El guardia parecía sorprendido.

— ¡¿Dónde lo tienen?!— Preguntó el muchacho rubio al instante.

—En una bodega, a las afueras de la ciudad— Expresó Eijiro— Está bien, solo que lo tienen hechizado para que no provoque daños con su fuego.

Una ligera sonrisa de tranquilidad se dibujó en sus labios de Katsuki antes de explotar otra vez— ¡NO CREAS QUE POR CUIDAR DE NIDHOGG VAS A SER DE MI AGRADO, DIENTES DE SERRUCHO! — Vociferó— ADEMÁS, ¡¿QUIÉN EN SU SANO JUICIO HECHIZA A UN DRAGÓN?! —Sus puños temblaban de ira— ¡MALNACIDOS DE MIERDA!

—Mi nombre es Eijiro —Replicó divertido— Creo que ya te lo había dicho.

— ¡ME IMPORTA UN GUISANTE TU NOMBRE, PLEBEYO! ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

El joven ignoró su rabia con una sonrisa. Recordó en ese instante como el fiero dragón intentó atacarlo con tan sólo acercarse para alimentarlo— Ya veo porque dicen que las cosas se parecen a su dueño.

— ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS DIJISTE, IMBÉCIL?!

—Nada, nada.

El muchacho rubio lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Será mejor que te deje a solas, veo que no te sentó bien escuchar todo eso—Se puso de pie, aunque se detuvo—Oh, y una cosa más, casi lo olvidaba — El aire juguetón que lo acompañaba se disipó— Alguien quiere hablar contigo, vendré por ti en la tarde.

Katsuki lo miró con intriga salir de la celda para luego cerrarla tras suyo e irse silbando, tal como si eso último no se hubiera escapado de sus labios. También le pareció extraño el que no le hubiera puesto las esposas de nuevo, aunque era mejor de esa manera.

 **...**

Aquella tarde, justo cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse y los calabozos se hundían en penumbras, el tal Eijiro regresó, tan solemne que solo entró a ponerle las esposas y ayudarlo a levantarse. El sonido de las cadenas hizo eco entre los muros de piedra, captando la atención de otros reos, quienes al verlo ser escoltado por un guardia, comenzaron a abuchearle y gritarle ofensas para que se molestara, pero el rubio se mantuvo sereno, evitando contacto visual con los otros cautivos, aunque por dentro se encontraba desesperado por demostrarles quien mandaba.

—Por aquí— Le indicó, doblando a la izquierda por un angosto pasadizo bastante oscuro.

Muchas cosas pasaban por la mente de Katsuki en esos momentos, pero el que mayor prioridad tenía era el destino de su pueblo, ¿habrían alcanzado a huir? ¿Estarían lo suficientemente lejos del alcance real? Temía por cada uno de ellos pues en él recaía todo aquello.

Fue en ese instante cuando el guardia abrió la puerta y lo llevó al interior de una pequeña habitación bastante sencilla iluminada con la luz de dos antorchas, con solo una cama y una mesa de madera con sus tres banquillos a juego sobre una alfombra destartalada. El rubio observó a su escolta cerrar con candado la puerta para luego agacharse y mover la alfombra, ocasionando que una nube de polvo se levantara y los hiciera estornudar.

—Salud— Dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

Debajo del destartalado felpudo se reveló ante ellos una trampilla secreta, apenas visible por estar pintada del mismo color del suelo. El guardia la abrió. Adentro estaba tan oscuro como la boca de un dragón.

— ¿A dónde se supone que vamos?

—Ya verás.

Eijiro tomó una de las antorchas e hizo un ademán para que Katsuki entrara primero. El rubio le dedicó una mirada de desconfianza.

—Mira, sé que puede ser difícil creer en quien te ha propiciado golpes en la cabeza, pero te pido que me creas.

Katsuki frunció la boca—Siempre hay que desconfiar de todos.

El guardia suspiró y volvió a dejar la antorcha en su lugar.

—Si te libero de tus cadenas, ¿me darías el beneficio de la duda?— Al decir eso, desató de su cinturón el aro de hierro donde portaba las llaves.

Katsuki se quedó pensando un momento pero al final resolvió por acceder, de todas formas no tenía nada que perder.

—Eres demasiado confiado—Comentó el rubio en voz baja al verlo retirar las esposas para ponerlas sobre la mesa—Eso te puede traer problemas.

Eijiro se encogió de hombros y continuó con su deber al agacharse con el fin de quitarle los grilletes de los tobillos— Puede ser, me gusta pensar que existen hombres de palabra.

El guardia volvió a incorporarse, sorprendiendo a Katsuki. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca el uno del otro. Tal como había pensado antes, no tenía nada de especial, o por lo menos, eso quería pensar. Sí, tenía una apariencia promedio entre los plebeyos que uno podría toparse en un día de mercado cualquiera, pero era esa sonrisa y la determinación reflejada en sus ojos lo hacía replantearse si en verdad era alguien a quien pasaría de largo.

—Eh... ¿Tengo algo en la cara?— Preguntó Eijiro, comenzando a reírse.

Katsuki frunció el ceño de golpe— ¡Unos estúpidos dientes de serrucho!—Desvió la mirada— ¡Eso es lo que tienes!

Aunque le pareció una respuesta menos hiriente de la que esperaba, Eijiro no le tomó importancia. Agarró de nueva cuenta la antorcha y le volvió a indicar que pasara primero. Katsuki hizo una mueca de fastidio y se internó en las penumbras. Una vez estando los dos dentro, Eijiro se aseguró de cerrar la trampilla.

En el interior del corredor hacía bastante frío y olía añejo, sin embargo, era tan ancho que podían caminar a la par sin ningún problema.

— Hace tiempo que no usamos estos lugares— Explicó el joven guardia.

Katsuki rodó los ojos— ¡Más vale que no sea una trampa o yo mismo me encargaré de hacerte explotar!

—Pues no lo hiciste cuando te quité las cadenas—Comentó el guardia de buena manera— Tengo el presentimiento de que podríamos llevarnos muy bien.

 _"Sí, claro"_ , pensó el rubio con desdén.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que se encontrarán con una vieja puerta de madera. Eijiro se adelantó y tocó un par de veces. Katsuki pudo observar en la parte inferior de la entrada que algo se movía desde el interior. Al abrirse, una figura asomó por el umbral e intercambio algunas palabras con el joven guardia antes de que éste volteara hacia donde estaba.

—¡Ven! ¡Es seguro!—Replicó.

Katsuki tomó un profundo respiro antes de comenzar a andar hacia ese lugar iluminado y misterioso. Al entrar le costó unos segundos adaptarse a la luz proveniente del candelabro hecho de ornamentas colgado encima de sus cabezas. Se trataba de un pequeño estudio cuadrado recorrido a lo largo de las paredes por un extenso árbol genealógico y cuyo atractivo principal era una mesa de fina caoba tallada. Un portazo a sus espaldas lo hizo sobresaltarse. En su interior estaban el príncipe bicolor y el sujeto rubio de voz estridente, esperándolo.

—Bienvenido, líder Katsuki—Dijo el Shoto— Me alegra saber que se encuentra bien—Miró de reojo al guardia y luego al mayor— Tenía razón, Sir Yamada. Su escudero ha resultado de gran ayuda.

—Se lo dije, su alteza—Exclamó—Kirishima siempre está dispuesto a seguir una causa justa y noble.

Eijiro se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

—Que...— La poca paciencia de Katsuki se evaporó— ¡¿DE QUE CARAJOS ESTÀN HABLANDO?!

Shoto le dedicó mirada desaprobatoria—Todo a su tiempo— Hizo un ademán, invitándolo a sentarse.

El muchacho rubio volteó a verlos con desagrado y luego tomó asiento, seguido por los otros dos hombres.

—Bien, primero que nada me disculpo con usted, líder Bakugo, por tener que soportar la austeridad en prisión—Dijo el muchacho de la cicatriz—La culpa me ha aquejado estos...

—Sí, sí, si—Interrumpió Katsuki, malhumorado— ¡Al grano, bicolor!

Shoto meneó la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa asomándose en sus labios—Bueno, en palabras simples—Puso sus manos sobre la mesa—Lo ayudaremos a escapar.

Katsuki soltó una carcajada hiriente— ¡¿Y QUIÉN TE DIJO QUE NECESITABA TU AYUDA PARA SALIR DE AQUÍ, PRINCIPITO?!

El muchacho de la cicatriz alzó la ceja—Si usted prefiere esperar a que mi padre cometa una atrocidad con su pueblo, puede quedarse en esa celda.

Ambos jóvenes intercambiaron miradas desafiantes por lo que Sir Yamada carraspeó— Creo, joven Bakugo, que su alteza tiene razón. Necesitará aliados si desea reunirse con su gente pronto—Explicó con tranquilidad—Es por eso que le encomendé mi escudero mantenerlo vigilado.

Eijiro se rio— Debió ver su expresión cuando le dije que Niddhog estaba hechizado en una bodega, Sir Yamada.

El rubio se levantó de golpe, con los puños a punto de echar chispas— ¡ESO NO FUE NADA CHISTOSO, GRANDISIMO IDIOTA!

—¡Tranquilízate!—Replicó el escudero—Tu dragón se encuentra escondido y está tan libre como la última vez que lo viste.

Sir Yamada comenzó a masajearse el tabique de la nariz mientras los escuchaba discutir con respecto a la bestia alada— Dioses, denme paciencia—Murmuró, sabiendo que la reunión se extendería más de lo previsto.


	22. Capítulo XXI: Inasa Yoarashi

_**Capítulo XXI**_

 _ **Inasa Yoarashi**_

El rey Inasa aguardaba con algo de impaciencia a la princesa para almorzar. Se distraía mirando la taza de té frente suyo, cuya humeante superficie llevaba hacia su nariz la delicada fragancia del jazmín combinada con miel. Sabía que aquella mañana no sería diferente a las otras para Momo: habría despertado con ayuda de los primeros rayos del sol, escogido entre sus cientos de vestidos (el que más le apeteciera usar entre cientos) y una vez arreglada, caminaría rumbo al jardín, donde él aguardaba sentado en una elegante mesa repleta de manjares, entre las perfumadas flores y los vistosos pavorreales paseando con ese andar elegante por los alrededores, mezclándose con el espeso verde de las hojas.

Y así fue exactamente como ocurrió. La princesa tomó asiento en el otro extremo de la mesa, no sin antes desearle los buenos días y darle el acostumbrado beso en la sien que lo hacía estremecer.

Tan pronto se sentó, los sirvientes se acercaron para ofrecerle frutas y cereales.

—Te veo preocupado— Comentó y acto seguido apunto a un durazno partido a la mitad que una doncella castaña sirvió de inmediato en un tazón antes de ponerlo frente suyo.

—Lo estoy, querida— Respondió con amabilidad al tomar un pañuelo para darse pequeños toquecitos en los labios tras darle morder un trozo de melón— Veré al comerciante de Tuath hoy— Dejó salir un resoplido— Hace tiempo que no se abren a tratos con nosotros, así que es difícil saber cómo se llevarán a cabo las cosas.

La princesa sonrió con calidez— Todo irá bien— Exclamó con una adorable sonrisa—Eres un rey inteligente y muy simpático, sólo mantén la calma— Hizo una seña al hombre con una jarra con zumo de naranja para que le sirviera un poco.

Inasa soltó un respingo que disimuló al beber un trago del té. En su inocencia, la doncella pasó desapercibido, como siempre, el sonrojo en las mejillas del rey.

— Olvidé decirte lo bella que luces hoy— Expresó por inercia y es que era inevitable pensar en un momento cuando no le pareciera hermosa, más con ese exquisito vestido anaranjado de hombros descubiertos que enaltecía sus atributos físicos.

La princesa bajó la mirada con timidez— Que cosas dices... — Murmuró, soltando una risita que ahogó al mordisquear el durazno.

Su reacción lo hizo sonreír como un tonto y tal vez eso era precisamente: un completo tonto incapaz de aceptar ese sentimiento que lo estaba sofocando. Necesitaba resignarse, dejar a un lado su fijación a la dueña de tan hermosos ojos y dulce voz, pero no podía. Momo estaba destinada para otro y por más que lo carcomiera esa estúpida promesa, la felicidad de la princesa era su felicidad, al menos, así lidiaba con la situación.

— Su majestad— Llamó de pronto un guardia, eclipsando el momento con solemnidad— Los comerciantes han llegado.

— ¡Ahh, si! Que pasen, nos encantaría tenerlos como invitados a nuestro almuerzo— **_¿Comerciantes?_** Eso... eso había sido en plural, ¿no? Sólo esperaba a uno. _"No importa"_ , se dijo a sí mismo, viendo como el guardia acataba la orden.

— Tranquilo— Escuchó decir a Momo y eso lo hizo mucho peor.

Momentos después, un par de hombres bastante jóvenes aparecieron siendo escoltados por guardias y sus reacciones de asombro al pasar por el jardín: uno era alto y delgado de cabello negro, mientras que su compañero era más bajito y rubio, con un curioso rayo oscuro surcando un mechón de cabello. Tanto la princesa como él se levantaron de sus respectivos lugares y fueron a recibirlos.

— ¡Bienvenidos!— Exclamó Inasa con voz fuerte y clara, dedicándoles una amistosa sonrisa— Siéntanse como en su propia casa.

— Es un placer tenerlos de visita— Dijo la princesa, haciendo una delicada reverencia.

Ambos muchachos se voltearon a ver por unos segundos y luego correspondieron el gesto. El rey alzó la ceja al encontrar curioso su comportamiento, más lo dejó pasar.

El rubio hizo una reverencia, quitándose el sombrero que traía puesto— Capitán Denki Kaminari, el placer es nuestro—Saludó, su mirada se desvió al ver a la princesa; con cierto descaro, pasó de largo al rey para besarle el dorso de la mano derecha — Es usted tan radiante como se dice en todos lados, su alteza— Le guiñó el ojo— Inclusive más, si no es mucho decir.

—Es usted muy gentil— Agradeció Momo.

Pero la atención de la princesa estaba alejada del atrevido comerciante rubio y las ganas silenciosas de su primo a querer ahorcarlo. Sabía que esas palabras eran huecas, con las que otras hubiesen caído con facilidad. A pesar de eso, sentía la cabeza ligera y el corazón pesado, algo que jamás había experimentado. Estaba consciente justo del momento cuando comenzó su malestar, si podía llamársele así: en ese corto lapso donde su mirada se encontró con la del pelinegro después de hacer la reverencia. No entendía mucho, pero una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en sus labios de forma instantánea al verlo acercarse para saludar.

— Hemos estado anticipando su visita por días— Dijo al bajar la mirada unos momentos, en dirección a sus manos ligeramente entrelazadas para luego tomar valor y dirigirla al pelinegro y a su compañero— Deseamos que su breve estancia sea placentera.

— El placer más grande es poder estar en su presencia, princesa— Contestó el joven, perdiéndose un momento en la brillante mirada de la doncella.

El capitán Kaminari observó con recelo la reacción de ambos y le apretó un poco el hombro a su compañero— ¿No te vas a presentar, tonto?— Murmuró entre dientes.

El muchacho pelinegro se estremeció al sentir el apretón y besó el dorso de la mano de la joven como había hecho su compañero—Hanta Sero a su merced.

—Encantada— Replicó, apenada.

Al momento de sentir los labios del pelinegro acariciar su piel y el fino roce entre sus dedos, produjo un vuelco en el estómago de la princesa; no sabía cómo lo hacía, pero la sensación era diferente a otras y eso le intrigaba. Hanta Sero; no iba a poder olvidarse de ese nombre fácilmente.

 _"Vaya modales"_ , pensó Inasa con indignación; él era el rey, después de todo, era a quien venían a ver, no a Momo. Frunció los labios unos segundos, apretándolos para no decir alguna tontería—Bueno, ¿no desean pasar a la mesa?— Preguntó, volviendo a su acostumbrada y enérgica amabilidad.

El par de invitados volvió a intercambiar miradas.

—¡Nos encantaría, rey Winasa!—Replicó Denki con coquetería antes de pasarle a un lado.

 _"Winasa, ¿qué carajo?"_. Dos cosas le pasaron a Inasa por la cabeza: el rubio había escuchado mal su nombre o estaba jugándole una broma de mal gusto; se inclinaba por la segunda.

El monarca sentía la vena de su sien palpitar con fuerza y, para hacer el momento más absurdo de lo que ya era, el sujeto de la sonrisa estúpida había iniciado conversación con su prima. En un principio no vio nada malo en eso, hasta que se percató de los detalles sutiles, como la manera en la que ella sonreía y se expresaba. No, esto no estaba bien _. "Tranquilo, esto va a resultar tal como se planeó y terminará rápido"_ , se dijo al verlos pasar hacia la mesa junto al rubio.

 ** _…_**

—¿Entonces han estado viajando en barco por casi siete meses?—Dijo la princesa con curiosidad tras escucharlos hablar sobre su travesía marítima— Debe ser agotador...

— Tiene sus ventajas—Apresuró en decir Hanta, atento a las reacciones de la princesa. Había algo en ella, no sabía con certeza qué, pero era imposible de ignorar, y su amigo parecía estar de acuerdo.

— ¡Me imagino!— Suspiró con añoranza— Conocer lugares nuevos suena tentador—

Los ojos oscuros de la princesa brillaban como un cielo estrellado al imaginar la posibilidad de visitar los densos bosques de Ionad o ver la nieve caer en las escarpadas montañas de Tuath. Tenía esa ilusión, ese deseo ardiente que todo el tiempo debía ocultar y sólo podía consolar con leer sagas épicas de eras pasadas. _"¿Qué dirían en Ionad si pone sus sueños antes que los de su prometido?"_ , podía escuchar decir a sus damas de compañía en ese tono chillón que le producía fastidio; aún no conocía al príncipe Shoto en persona, ¿cómo iba a saber lo que quería? Claro, estaba dispuesta a complacerle, pero no podía dejar a un lado el llamado de las olas.

—¡Oh, sí que lo es!—Expresó Denki, observando con complicidad a su compañero— Su alteza debería aventurarse al mar, seguro disfrutará de la brisa y los delfines saltando entre las olas.

Volteó en dirección a su primo— Iremos a navegar pronto, ¿no es así?

—Algún día, querida— Respondió el monarca, aunque llevaba años diciéndole lo mismo. Para ese entonces, había sido relegado a segundo plano la cuestión comercial y estaba harto, sobre todo al escucharlos alimentar la imaginación de la princesa con tonterías— Sería mejor que nos dejaras solos, querida. No podemos hacerlos perder el tiempo— Expresó con amabilidad, aunque con la mirada había matando a ese par de buitres norteños más de una vez ¡¿Cómo se atrevían a dirigirse con Momo de esa manera tan casual?! Cómo... ¡Cómo si se tratara de una mujer cualquiera!

La luminosidad en el rostro de Momo disminuyó y sin más, se levantó— Tienes razón, querido primo, les he hecho perder el tiempo. Mil disculpas. — Dijo cabizbaja— Con permiso— Murmuró. Con disimulo, dirigió una breve mirada a Hanta— Fue un placer conocerlos.

— ¡No es necesario que la princesa se vaya, rey Mordasa!— Replicó Denki, parándose de golpe— Si ella gusta acompañarnos, por nosotros está bien.

 _"Claro que está bien"_ , gruñó Inasa en sus adentros; si no fuera un tratado tan relevante, ya los hubiera sacado a patadas del castillo él mismo.

—¿Entonces no hay inconveniente si me quedo?— Preguntó Momo.

La expresión del rey se suavizó ante la súplica— Si eso es lo que deseas hacer, no debería haber ningún problema— Iba a darse un buen puñetazo en la cara una vez que todo esto acabara.

La princesa juntó sus manos en un aplauso de victoria— Y ya que han estado bastante tiempo viajando, querido primo...

 _"...Ay no"_ , pensó al verla hacer un puchero y dirigirle la mirada. Sabía a donde iba a ir esto.

—Deberíamos invitarles a quedarse un par de días en el castillo— Sugirió— Así podrán descansar y hablar con mayor calma de los tratados comerciales.

Inasa sabía que iba a ser difícil poder negarse, sobre todo cuando ponía esa carita de súplica; debía ser fuerte.

—No creo que sea posible— Replicó, volteando a los supuestos comerciantes con una mirada pasivo agresiva— Son hombres muy ocupados y...

—¡Y le tomaremos la palabra, su alteza!— Contestó Denki con gesto pícaro, sabiendo que le molestaría al monarca— Sería un honor, ¿o no es así?— Preguntó a su compañero, dándole suaves codazos en el costado.

En un principio Hanta fingió estar pensándoselo, pero luego sonrió — Sin duda alguna.

Ver la felicidad en el rostro de Momo fue suficiente para que el monarca se propiciará ese ansiado puñetazo en la cara, asustando a los presentes con sonido del golpe. La princesa corrió a socorrerlo, sacando su pañuelo para limpiar el hilo de sangre que corría de su nariz.

—Querido primo, sé más gentil contigo mismo, por favor— Susurró con preocupación.

—Lo sé... lo sé— Miró al par como si ellos fueran quienes lo hubieran golpeado.

Denki y Hanta, por su parte, aguantaban las ganas de reír por la absurda reacción del monarca.

— La princesa me cae bien y el rey es un tanto soso— Murmuró Denki al oído de su compañero.

Hanta asintió— Tendremos que avisarle a los demás que nos tomaremos unas vacaciones.

—Serán días muy interesantes— Replicó Denki, divertido.


	23. Capítulo XXII: Katsuki Bakugo

**_Capítulo XX_**

 ** _Katsuki Bakugo_**

— ¡Buenos días!

Katsuki puso cara de pocos amigos cuando vio al guardia acercarse a las barras de su celda. "Este idiota...", pensó al observarlo abrir la puerta mientras él se encontraba sentado en la esquina de siempre. Al menos algo bueno venía con él: la comida. Sí, era el mismo pan duro con agua de siempre, pero era mejor a nada.

—Tal parece que estás de mejor humor que ayer, ¿eh?

Lo siguió con la mirada, desmenuzando cada uno de sus movimientos. El guardia puso la charola y el vaso de latón frente suyo. Como era de esperarse, su estómago gruñó; estaba acostumbrado a comer más que eso. Luego, le ayudo a quitarse los grilletes de las muñecas con sumo cuidado; para ese momento Katsuki había aprendido a ceder ante pequeñas cosas, de lo contrario, iba a terminar siendo golpeado. Era humillante y lo sabía, pero había que adaptarse si quería sobrevivir. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se inclinó para tomar el pan y le dio un par de feroces mordiscos, acabándoselo casi por completo.

— ¡Oh, cierto! Creo que te interesaría saber esto— El guardia se puso de cuclillas a su lado, con esa mueca amigable que parecía portar la gran parte del tiempo—Mi superior me dijo que estaría a cargo de cuidar a tu dragón, ¿puedes creerlo? Has estado tan molesto al respecto que creí te interesaría saberlo.

Katsuki se sorprendió, dejando caer el trozo restante de pan al suelo— Nidd...hog.

— ¿Así se llama?— El guardia parecía sorprendido.

— ¡¿Dónde lo tienen?!— Preguntó el muchacho rubio al instante.

—En una bodega, a las afueras de la ciudad— Expresó Eijiro— Está bien, solo que lo tienen hechizado para que no provoque daños con su fuego.

Una ligera sonrisa de tranquilidad se dibujó en sus labios de Katsuki antes de explotar otra vez— ¡NO CREAS QUE POR CUIDAR DE NIDHOGG VAS A SER DE MI AGRADO, DIENTES DE SERRUCHO! — Vociferó— ADEMÁS, ¡¿QUIÉN EN SU SANO JUICIO HECHIZA A UN DRAGÓN?! —Sus puños temblaban de ira— ¡MALNACIDOS DE MIERDA!

—Mi nombre es Eijiro —Replicó divertido— Creo que ya te lo había dicho.

— ¡ME IMPORTA UN GUISANTE TU NOMBRE, PLEBEYO! ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

El joven ignoró su rabia con una sonrisa. Recordó en ese instante como el fiero dragón intentó atacarlo con tan sólo acercarse para alimentarlo— Ya veo porque dicen que las cosas se parecen a su dueño.

— ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS DIJISTE, IMBÉCIL?!

—Nada, nada.

El muchacho rubio lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Será mejor que te deje a solas, veo que no te sentó bien escuchar todo eso—Se puso de pie, aunque se detuvo—Oh, y una cosa más, casi lo olvidaba — El aire juguetón que lo acompañaba se disipó— Alguien quiere hablar contigo, vendré por ti en la tarde.

Katsuki lo miró con intriga salir de la celda para luego cerrarla tras suyo e irse silbando, tal como si eso último no se hubiera escapado de sus labios. También le pareció extraño el que no le hubiera puesto las esposas de nuevo, aunque era mejor de esa manera.

 **...**

Aquella tarde, justo cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse y los calabozos se hundían en penumbras, el tal Eijiro regresó, tan solemne que solo entró a ponerle las esposas y ayudarlo a levantarse. El sonido de las cadenas hizo eco entre los muros de piedra, captando la atención de otros reos, quienes al verlo ser escoltado por un guardia, comenzaron a abuchearle y gritarle ofensas para que se molestara, pero el rubio se mantuvo sereno, evitando contacto visual con los otros cautivos, aunque por dentro se encontraba desesperado por demostrarles quien mandaba.

—Por aquí— Le indicó, doblando a la izquierda por un angosto pasadizo bastante oscuro.

Muchas cosas pasaban por la mente de Katsuki en esos momentos, pero el que mayor prioridad tenía era el destino de su pueblo, ¿habrían alcanzado a huir? ¿Estarían lo suficientemente lejos del alcance real? Temía por cada uno de ellos pues en él recaía todo aquello.

Fue en ese instante cuando el guardia abrió la puerta y lo llevó al interior de una pequeña habitación bastante sencilla iluminada con la luz de dos antorchas, con solo una cama y una mesa de madera con sus tres banquillos a juego sobre una alfombra destartalada. El rubio observó a su escolta cerrar con candado la puerta para luego agacharse y mover la alfombra, ocasionando que una nube de polvo se levantara y los hiciera estornudar.

—Salud— Dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

Debajo del destartalado felpudo se reveló ante ellos una trampilla secreta, apenas visible por estar pintada del mismo color del suelo. El guardia la abrió. Adentro estaba tan oscuro como la boca de un dragón.

— ¿A dónde se supone que vamos?

—Ya verás.

Eijiro tomó una de las antorchas e hizo un ademán para que Katsuki entrara primero. El rubio le dedicó una mirada de desconfianza.

—Mira, sé que puede ser difícil creer en quien te ha propiciado golpes en la cabeza, pero te pido que me creas.

Katsuki frunció la boca—Siempre hay que desconfiar de todos.

El guardia suspiró y volvió a dejar la antorcha en su lugar.

—Si te libero de tus cadenas, ¿me darías el beneficio de la duda?— Al decir eso, desató de su cinturón el aro de hierro donde portaba las llaves.

Katsuki se quedó pensando un momento pero al final resolvió por acceder, de todas formas no tenía nada que perder.

—Eres demasiado confiado—Comentó el rubio en voz baja al verlo retirar las esposas para ponerlas sobre la mesa—Eso te puede traer problemas.

Eijiro se encogió de hombros y continuó con su deber al agacharse con el fin de quitarle los grilletes de los tobillos— Puede ser, me gusta pensar que existen hombres de palabra.

El guardia volvió a incorporarse, sorprendiendo a Katsuki. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca el uno del otro. Tal como había pensado antes, no tenía nada de especial, o por lo menos, eso quería pensar. Sí, tenía una apariencia promedio entre los plebeyos que uno podría toparse en un día de mercado cualquiera, pero era esa sonrisa y la determinación reflejada en sus ojos lo hacía replantearse si en verdad era alguien a quien pasaría de largo.

—Eh... ¿Tengo algo en la cara?— Preguntó Eijiro, comenzando a reírse.

Katsuki frunció el ceño de golpe— ¡Unos estúpidos dientes de serrucho!—Desvió la mirada— ¡Eso es lo que tienes!

Aunque le pareció una respuesta menos hiriente de la que esperaba, Eijiro no le tomó importancia. Agarró de nueva cuenta la antorcha y le volvió a indicar que pasara primero. Katsuki hizo una mueca de fastidio y se internó en las penumbras. Una vez estando los dos dentro, Eijiro se aseguró de cerrar la trampilla.

En el interior del corredor hacía bastante frío y olía añejo, sin embargo, era tan ancho que podían caminar a la par sin ningún problema.

— Hace tiempo que no usamos estos lugares— Explicó el joven guardia.

Katsuki rodó los ojos— ¡Más vale que no sea una trampa o yo mismo me encargaré de hacerte explotar!

—Pues no lo hiciste cuando te quité las cadenas—Comentó el guardia de buena manera— Tengo el presentimiento de que podríamos llevarnos muy bien.

 _"Sí, claro"_ , pensó el rubio con desdén.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que se encontrarán con una vieja puerta de madera. Eijiro se adelantó y tocó un par de veces. Katsuki pudo observar en la parte inferior de la entrada que algo se movía desde el interior. Al abrirse, una figura asomó por el umbral e intercambio algunas palabras con el joven guardia antes de que éste volteara hacia donde estaba.

—¡Ven! ¡Es seguro!—Replicó.

Katsuki tomó un profundo respiro antes de comenzar a andar hacia ese lugar iluminado y misterioso. Al entrar le costó unos segundos adaptarse a la luz proveniente del candelabro hecho de ornamentas colgado encima de sus cabezas. Se trataba de un pequeño estudio cuadrado recorrido a lo largo de las paredes por un extenso árbol genealógico y cuyo atractivo principal era una mesa de fina caoba tallada. Un portazo a sus espaldas lo hizo sobresaltarse. En su interior estaban el príncipe bicolor y el sujeto rubio de voz estridente, esperándolo.

—Bienvenido, líder Katsuki—Dijo el Shoto— Me alegra saber que se encuentra bien—Miró de reojo al guardia y luego al mayor— Tenía razón, Sir Yamada. Su escudero ha resultado de gran ayuda.

—Se lo dije, su alteza—Exclamó—Kirishima siempre está dispuesto a seguir una causa justa y noble.

Eijiro se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

—Que...— La poca paciencia de Katsuki se evaporó— ¡¿DE QUE CARAJOS ESTÀN HABLANDO?!

Shoto le dedicó mirada desaprobatoria—Todo a su tiempo— Hizo un ademán, invitándolo a sentarse.

El muchacho rubio volteó a verlos con desagrado y luego tomó asiento, seguido por los otros dos hombres.

—Bien, primero que nada me disculpo con usted, líder Bakugo, por tener que soportar la austeridad en prisión—Dijo el muchacho de la cicatriz—La culpa me ha aquejado estos...

—Sí, sí, si—Interrumpió Katsuki, malhumorado— ¡Al grano, bicolor!

Shoto meneó la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa asomándose en sus labios—Bueno, en palabras simples—Puso sus manos sobre la mesa—Lo ayudaremos a escapar.

Katsuki soltó una carcajada hiriente— ¡¿Y QUIÉN TE DIJO QUE NECESITABA TU AYUDA PARA SALIR DE AQUÍ, PRINCIPITO?!

El muchacho de la cicatriz alzó la ceja—Si usted prefiere esperar a que mi padre cometa una atrocidad con su pueblo, puede quedarse en esa celda.

Ambos jóvenes intercambiaron miradas desafiantes por lo que Sir Yamada carraspeó— Creo, joven Bakugo, que su alteza tiene razón. Necesitará aliados si desea reunirse con su gente pronto—Explicó con tranquilidad—Es por eso que le encomendé mi escudero mantenerlo vigilado.

Eijiro se rio— Debió ver su expresión cuando le dije que Niddhog estaba hechizado en una bodega, Sir Yamada.

El rubio se levantó de golpe, con los puños a punto de echar chispas— ¡ESO NO FUE NADA CHISTOSO, GRANDISIMO IDIOTA!

—¡Tranquilízate!—Replicó el escudero—Tu dragón se encuentra escondido y está tan libre como la última vez que lo viste.

Sir Yamada comenzó a masajearse el tabique de la nariz mientras los escuchaba discutir con respecto a la bestia alada— Dioses, denme paciencia—Murmuró, sabiendo que la reunión se extendería más de lo previsto.


	24. Capítulo XXIII: Hawks

_**Capítulo XXIII**_

 _ **Hawks**_

El día había transcurrido en un indistinto y somnoliento tono gris. Todo parecía estar detenido; era perfecto, tal vez demasiado. Hawks llevaba esperando el momento indicado para iniciar su plan y por azares del destino ahí lo tenía, tal como si hubiera estado arrodillado frente a un altar por horas; estaba seguro de que si fuera un hombre de Fe, los Dioses lo hubieran favorecido antes.

Largas escaleras y serpenteantes pasadizos lo aguardaban antes de llegar a su destino. No conforme con eso, debía ser extremadamente cuidadoso de cómo se dirigiría a quién se encontraba durante el trayecto. Si algo había aprendido de codearse con las compañías más cuestionables en la corte era el arte de la observación y la mentira. Nadie debía saber a dónde iba, ni siquiera sus amistades cercanas; se limitó a saludar por cortesía, sin dejarles tiempo de hacer preguntas de una manera tranquila para no levantar sospechas. Cada movimiento podía desembocar en un rumor y a pesar de que no consideraba las habladurías como algo tan malo, ésta misión ameritaba la mayor discreción posible.

Conforme el joven alado se adentraba en las laberínticas e interminables entrañas del castillo, éstas se volvían cada vez más retorcidas y decadentes, de paredes enmohecidas y espesas telarañas recorriendo sus techos semejantes a delicados velos flotantes. Estar ahí era como entrar a un túnel del tiempo, cuando la anterior dinastía reinaba en los últimos años oscuros de Ionad y el resto de Áit; aún podían verse en los arcos oblongos de madera oscura los muñones donde debían estar representaciones del escudo real, que se decía, fueron arrancados por las manos del primer rey Todoroki al tomar posesión de la corona.

Tras haber ido en línea recta, dio vuelta a la derecha para encontrarse con un pasadizo más pequeño, cubierto por apolillados tapices que en su momento ilustraron con toda claridad la edificación del castillo y las guerras acontecidas durante el proceso. "Construido con sangre y huesos de sus enemigos para permanecer en pie hasta que el Gach se extinga" rezaba una pequeña sección casi al final bordada en hilo de plata encima de la obra terminada; en sus cimientos podían verse huesos humanos apilados, junto con estandartes hechos jirones y armas rotas. Hawks sintió un escalofrío al imaginarse cuántos estaban descansando bajo sus pies.

Siguió caminando por ese pasadizo con olor a humedad hasta topar con una puerta ancha de aldabas doradas. Estaba resguardada por dos guardias que al momento de avistarlo le cerraron el paso con sus lanzas.

—¿Quién es usted y cuál es su motivo de estar aquí? — Preguntó el más robusto del par, observándolo con sus pequeños ojos negros.

—El nombre no interesa pero si el de quien me ha mandado— Explicó Hawks con mesura.

Los hombres intercambiaron miradas.

— Su majestad desea que hable con la reina— Explicó; una mentirilla blanca no le venía nada mal en esos momentos.

— La reina está indispuesta— Contestó el otro guardia de tajo.

El muchacho alado se cruzó de brazos— Déjenme ver si comprendí,— Alzó una ceja— ¿acaso ustedes están desafiando a la máxima autoridad en el mundo terrenal?— Una media sonrisa se deslizó por sus finos labios— Eso puede llegar a ser una ofensa bastante grave. Déjenme decirles que el rey es un hombre bastante especial y escuchar que un par de hombres sacados del vulgo* han desafiado su orden no lo va a poner nada contento.

Los guardias palidecieron y retiraron sus armas.

Hawks relajó sus brazos, dejándolos caer a sus costados— Ya que parecemos entendernos, lo diré una vez más—Se aclaró la garganta— El rey me ha enviado a hablar con su esposa, ¿me harían el favor de permitirme cumplir su mandato?

— Adelante, mi Lord— Murmuró enseguida el guardia robusto.

El joven alado asintió y abrió las puertas de par en par, encontrándose con una escalera de caracol.

— ¡Muy bien, caballeros!— Dijo Hawks con una gran sonrisa— Agradezco su comprensión ante el asunto.

Los dos hombres vieron boquiabiertos al muchacho extender sus magníficas alas e impulsarse hacia arriba con tres aleteos, provocando pequeños remolinos de polvo al despegar.

Hawks aterrizó en el último escalón, justo frente a una segunda puerta, esta vez más pequeña y angosta. Sin titubear, la tocó dos veces y al no haber respuesta, volvió a hacerlo. Para su sorpresa, la puerta se abrió, dejando entrever una magnífica pero deteriorada habitación circular decorada en elegantes tonalidades azules y grises. Hawks entró, cerrando la puerta tras suyo con el menor ruido posible. Todo estaba demasiado apacible y deba una sensación de inmensa melancolía, de esa que dejaba caer todo su peso sobre el torso hasta hundirlo.

La alcoba era por demás, preciosa, con su cama con dosel, un juego de tocador hecho de caoba tallada y un enorme telar vertical con un tapiz a medias.

—Su alteza...— Dijo con un tono dulce, avanzando en dirección a la cama, donde sólo encontró sábanas de lino desordenadas. El silencio del cuarto era espeluznante. Pasó por su mente que podría haberse equivocado, pero los guardias se veían muy tontos como para mentirle. Y no estaba para nada en lo incorrecto, pues de pronto sintió un frío punzante recorrer su espalda, como si estuvieran apuntándole con una daga invisible.

—¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?

Hawks se giró en sus talones y su semblante cambió de temor a uno de alivio; no iba a mostrarse débil ante nadie. Ahí estaba la reina con una mano cubierta de pequeños cristales de hielo en pose defensiva. Era tan bella como en el retrato, aunque claro, los años habían dejado uno que otro estrago: largo y sedoso pelo largo de color platinado trenzado, piel tan blanca que podían verse las venas surcar como delicados ríos verdes sus sienes y grandes ojos grises surcados por finas arrugas. Tenía puesto un vestido celeste de terciopelo en cuyo cuello traía bordados de enredaderas y flores azules, patrón que se repetía en el cintillo que ceñía su cintura, a la usanza del reino de Tuath.

—Tranquila, su majestad— Dijo el joven alado, haciendo una exagerada reverencia— He venido a visitarla porque sé que lo necesita.

—No necesito a nadie— Replicó la mujer.

—Oh, claro que si— Contestó Hawks, tomando asiento en la cama.

— ¿Y cómo para qué me sería de utilidad?— Le preguntó, poco a poco bajando la guardia.

—Para hacerle compañía.

—¡No venga a burlarse de mí! ¡Se lo advierto!— Dijo la reina, ofendida.

A pesar de que la temperatura en la habitación había bajado drásticamente, parecía como si algo, tal vez un encantamiento de algún tipo, diluyera el potencial del don que la reina poseía, como cualquier prisión hacía para sujetos con dones considerados peligrosos.

Hawks se levantó y cruzó el cuarto para ir rumbo al telar. La reina lo siguió con la mirada, examinando cada uno de sus movimientos.

— Es un trabajo precioso— Expresó, deslizando las yemas de sus dedos por las decenas de hilos tensados— Tiene mucho talento, su alteza.

Aun desconfiando, la reina caminó con sigilo hacia él; se detuvo a su lado.

— Bueno, no es como si se pudiera hacer la gran cosa cuando estás encerrada— Expresó con amargura.

—¡Oh, pero si la puerta se abre con bastante facilidad!— Replicó Hawks.

—Todos pueden entrar y salir, menos yo — Murmuró, desviando la mirada.

Hawks sentía pena por la mujer; se veía tan pequeña, tan frágil. Le pareció extraño pues no era muy empático, o por lo menos, ya no como antes. Decidió entonces cambiar el tema de la conversación.

—¿Acaso son sus hijos?— Le preguntó al ponerle mayor atención al tapiz, donde la imagen central eran cuatro niños de diferentes edades (tres varones y una mujer) jugando en un jardín lleno de pequeñas flores y animales.

La reina sonrió— Mis pequeños—Señaló con su dedo al niño pelirrojo con un escudo y una espada de madera— Él es Touya, el primogénito— luego a la niña coronada por una guirnalda de flores— Fuyumi...— y después al más alto y robusto de los cuatro que en sus manos portaba una pelota— Natsuo...

— Sólo conozco a él— Murmuró, apuntando al más pequeño.

—... y Shoto—Decir ese nombre parecía dolerle.

—Es un buen muchacho, aunque es algo obstinado, como su...—Comentó Hawks.

—Hágame el favor de mencionar a ese hombre— Dijo la reina con severidad.

El joven suspiró— Como usted ordene, su alteza.

—Gracias...— Se le quedó mirando un momento— Eh...

—Puede llamarme Hawks.

— ¿Hawks? — Preguntó la reina, extrañada.

—Es una larga y tediosa historia, estoy seguro que no le gustaría escucharla— Excusó el joven alado.

La reina sonrió— Al contrario, disfrutó de las historias largas y tediosas— Hizo una pausa— Estaría encantada de escucharla... Claro, si usted no tiene prisa.

Hawks correspondió el gesto—Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo si así lo desea, su majestad.

La mujer, complacida por la respuesta, procedió a tomarle del brazo para llevarlo hacia un cuartito secreto pintado del color de los narcisos, por el cual se llegaba al pasar detrás de unas cortinas que a primeras instancias parecían cubrir un ventanal. Ahí dentro los aguardaba una mesa con tres sillas y un pequeño librero a juego, todo bastante sencillo como para formar parte de la habitación de una reina. Hawks estaba aturdido de lo rápido que había decidido acogerlo.

— Tome asiento, por favor— Pidió la reina con entusiasmo.

Hawks asintió y separó una de las sillas de la mesa para sentarse. Acto seguido, prosiguió a complacerla con su relato.

 **…**

—Así que eres el hijo del viejo Tsubasa, ¿eh? —Preguntó divertida— ¡Me sorprende no haberte visto antes! Digo, sabía que tenía un muchacho y que viajaba mucho, pero nunca hablaba de su vida íntima.

— Es por que viví gran parte de mi niñez y juventud en la capital de Oirthear, con mi familia materna— Explicó Hawks, contagiado por el entusiasmo de la mujer— Me mudé a Ionad hace poco por mandato de mi padre.

La reina estaba complacida— Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas— Dijo; las ropas que portaba el muchacho eran de colores más ornamentadas y vibrantes que las usadas en Ionad.

—Oh, y tengo más relatos bajo la manga— Replicó el joven con orgullo— ¡No puedo quedarme quieto!

—Me lo imagino.

Hawks le dedicó una sonrisa, pero justo en ese momento, se percató del tiempo— Hablando de no quedarme quieto, será mejor que me vaya— Murmuró, poniéndose de pie.

—Sí, pronto vendrán a traerme la cena—Recordó la mujer, también incorporándose para llevarlo hacia la salida— Gracias por venir a visitarme.

— Ha sido un placer— Contestó antes de salir a la habitación principal.

La reina salió detrás suyo y juntos caminaron hacia la salida del cuarto. Una vez parados a un paso del umbral, ésta le tomó de las manos.

— Volverá, ¿no es así? — La esperanza se asomaba en sus ojos grises.

—Si usted así lo quiere, entonces aquí estaré.

— Por favor— Suplicó— He disfrutado mucho de su compañía.

— Entonces la veré pronto— Tomó una de las delgadas manos de la reina y besó su dorso antes de soltar ambas — Hasta luego, su alteza.

Se giró, pero sintió un jalón en sus ropas que lo detuvo en seco.

— Dígale a Shoto que lo quiero mucho— Murmuró con la voz a punto de quebrársele— Era demasiado pequeño para comprender y yo... no hay excusa...

Hawks volteó a verla— Se lo haré saber— Le dijo con amabilidad.

La mujer tenía los ojos llorosos— Gracias.

Hawks sacó de sus ropas un pañuelo y se lo entregó— Tranquila, déjemelo a mí—Mentía; nadie podía saber de su visita, mucho menos el príncipe.

Sin más, emprendió el vuelo. Mientras descendía, muchas cosas se le vinieron a la mente: a primeras instancias no podía creer que la reina hubiera sido capaz de lastimar a su hijo menor; la noticia de que le había dejado caer una olla de agua hirviendo en el rostro salió a la luz como un caballo desbocado y todo Áit se enteró. De ahí se desprendieron muchos rumores malintencionados acerca de ella abusando físicamente de sus otros niños. Era un misterio por qué lo había hecho y por eso mismo estaba ahí.

…

Al regresar a su alcoba, Hawks se dejó caer en la cama, estirando sus alas; se sentía demasiado bien. Pasó sus manos hacia su cuello y se sonrió al pensar en la reina.

—Nada mal, nada mal...— Si jugaba sus cartas de la manera correcta, podía hacerla su aliada.

Los ojos comenzaron a querer cerrársele; los techos del castillo en la Ciudad Amurallada eran tan monótonos. Recordaba con terrible nostalgia aquel en su habitación de Oirthear, decorado como si fuera un cielo nocturno, lleno de constelaciones. Con ese pensamiento se fue quedando dormido, pero el gusto le duró poco; alguien estaba tocando la puerta.

Hawks se levantó de golpe, un tanto malhumorado. Caminó hacia la entrada y la abrió. Se trataba de un paje con un pergamino en las manos.

—Para usted, mi Lord.

El muchacho alado se frotó el ojo izquierdo con una mano mientras que con la otra recibía el mensaje. El paje hizo una reverencia y se fue sin más. Hawks cerró la puerta para leer con calma el misterioso mensaje; una sonrisa dibujó en sus labios tan pronto vio el sello del rey. Lo abrió y leyó su contenido; la sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Nada mal, su alteza— Pensó en voz alta el nuevo consejero real.

 ***Vulgo:** La chusma, gente de clase baja


	25. Capítulo XXIV: Denki Kaminari

_**Capítulo XXIV**_

 _ **Denki Kaminari**_

Ese día Denki despertó tarde, como de costumbre. Se frotó los ojos y dejó salir un bostezo; hace años que no dormía así de bien. Recorrió de nueva cuenta su alcoba en un vistazo: era espaciosa, recubierta por madera tallada y con tantas decoraciones inútiles que en su vida creyó necesitar para sentirse cómodo, como lo era un tocador con su taburete a juego y una silla colgante hecha de mimbre que se mecía con la mínima provocación de la brisa marina proveniente del balcón.

El rubio se levantó, dejó a un lado las sábanas de algodón y se estiró, elevando sus brazos al techo. Acto seguido, se dispuso a calzar las zapatillas de seda bordada que le habían dado como obsequio por su estadía.

Caminó con pereza hacia la mesa redonda que estaba frente a la cama para echar un vistazo al conjunto de frutas, pastelillos y bebidas que algún siervo del palacio había dejado mientras dormía, todo puesto en una bellísima vajilla decorada con detalles florales pintados a mano. Se relamió los labios y tomó de un plato lo que parecía ser una galleta espolvoreada con azúcar con forma de sol. Al morderla, se deshizo en su boca; estaba deliciosa. Resolvió por engullir otra similar y luego tomó un racimo de uvas que degustó con rapidez, haciéndolo estremecer con su sabor agridulce. Por último limpió su paladar tomándose de un solo trago un vaso entero de agua.

Al quedar saciado, se asomó por el balcón para disfrutar de la maravillosa vista del jardín y el mar; la combinación de azul y verde jamás se vio tan hermosa. Se sonrió, complacido de haber llevado ese simple experimento a lugares que nunca se hubiera esperado.

—¡Buenos días!

Denki volteó a su lado izquierdo; era Hanta. Seguía en camisón de dormir, como él.

—¡Hey!

El muchacho pelinegro sonrió de oreja a oreja. Estar vacacionando en un lugar tan maravilloso y elegante como el palacio solo podía ser producto de un sueño.

—¡Voy para allá! — Anunció Hanta, corriendo al interior de su alcoba.

En menos de un minuto, lo escuchó tocar la puerta. Denki se apresuró a dejarlo pasar.

—Hermano, esto no puede estar pasando— Susurró el rubio, dando un portazo una vez que Hanta estuvo adentro— ¡Tenías razón! ¡Se vale soñar!

—¡Créetelo, estamos adentro!— No podía aguantar la emoción—¡Te lo dije!

Ambos soltaron una carcajada y fueron rumbo a la cama para tirarse en su mullida superficie mientras continuaban riendo.

— ¡Mina va a morirse de envidia cuando lo sepa!— Dijo Denki entre risas.

—¡Sí! Ya quiero ver su cara cuando regresemos— Contestó su compañero, llevándose las manos al estómago— ¡Eres un genio!

El rubio se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas de su camisón— No me des el crédito, la princesa fue la autora intelectual de nuestra la estadía — Contestó, aún con ganas de continuar carcajeándose.

Las risas se apagaron, quedando como sonrisas adornando sus labios mientras miraban el techo recubierto por esos magníficos azulejos de los que tantos rumores había en alta mar.

— Es bonita— Dijo Hanta en un susurro.

Denki cerró los ojos— Lo es, aunque me decepcionó un poco.

Hanta alzó la ceja y lo volteó a ver de reojo—Bromeas, ¿verdad?

El rubio dejó salir un suspiro— No lo sé, tal vez sea porque me gustan las mujeres con un poco más de carácter—Explicó calmado, con su mirada fija en el techo — La princesa es muy dulce y hasta peca de inocente, eso aburre—Hizo una pausa, como si estuviera pensándose algo —Pero no te voy a negar que está buena.

—No es como si tuviera otra opción— Respondió Hanta— Las mujeres de cuna noble suelen ser bastante sumisas, aunque pude notar algo en ella...

—¿Sus senos?— Preguntó Denki.

El pelinegro dio un codazo— ¡No! Eso no — Replicó con una suave risita— Hablo de que parece restringirse mucho.

—Ya lo dijiste, es una mujer de cuna noble— Dejó salir otro bostezo— Con ellas solo puedes aspirar a coquetear, y si tienes suerte, te invitarán a su habitación para pasar la noche— Explicó— Un encuentro así termina siendo una historia digna de ser contada en las cantinas.

—Pero...

Denki se giró de golpe para encararlo con una mueca burlona— Te llama la atención, ¿verdad?

Hanta sintió un nudo en la garganta que pudo deshacer tras pasar saliva — Es bonita, llama la atención de cualquiera sin querer hacerlo.

Denki volvió a recostarse— Como digas, hermano.

De pronto se comenzó a escuchar el tañer de un laúd acompañado por varias voces femeninas. Denki se levantó de golpe y se asomó por el balcón.

—¡Eh, ven a ver eso!— Llamó muy emocionado a su amigo.

Hanta se levantó y fue rumbo a donde estaba el rubio, quien le hizo una seña para que volteara a ver rumbo al jardín: congregadas al pie de una fuente se encontraba la princesa y su séquito, divirtiéndose. Mientras su amigo se dedicaba a escudriñar entre las doncellas, Hanta centró su atención en la princesa, vestida con el color de las amapolas. _"Es muy bonita"_ , pensó en sus adentros, observándola reír y cuchichear con sus acompañantes.

—Ve a vestirte— Dijo Denki al dedicarle una mirada traviesa y darle un golpe amistoso en el costado— Te veo en el pasillo en cinco minutos.

Hanta asintió y fue a su alcoba, más pensativo de lo usual.

Denki meneó la cabeza— Nunca aprende.

…

Bajo la sombra de una palmera se encontraba aquella fuente hecha de mármol cuya pieza central era un voluptuoso elefante con la trompa elevada al cielo de donde salía el chorro de agua. La princesa estaba reunida ahí junto con seis doncellas más, todas arregladas con hermosos vestidos de tela ligera, adornados con perlas y detalles en oro y plata. Momo leía en voz alta un poema cuando el par de muchachos se acercó, cortando de tajo el momento. Las siete mujeres se levantaron e hicieron una reverencia antes de volver a sus lugares, todas menos la princesa, quien dejó a un lado el libro para acercarse a saludar de manera más apropiada a sus invitados.

—Buenos días, caballeros— Dijo con una radiante sonrisa — Espero que hayan podido dormir bien.

— Buenos días, su alteza— Expresó el rubio, inclinado la cabeza un poco— Hemos descansado como no tiene idea, muchas gracias por preguntar.

Hanta se limitó a asentir.

La princesa estaba complacida con la respuesta— ¿Gustan acompañarnos un rato?

Denki le echó un breve vistazo a cada una de las doncellas antes de responder— Nos encantaría.

Momo les hizo una venida para que la acompañaran— Queridas, ellos son Denki Kaminari y Hanta Sero, comerciantes de Tuath e invitados — Expresó.

Las demás doncellas los saludaron con timidez; el rubio encontró especial fascinación en una chica morena de ojos verdes a quien le dedicó una sonrisa.

Los tres tomaron asiento. El par se vio sumergido en lo que, a opinión de Denki, sería la hora más aburrida de su vida. No podía concebir que algo tan monótono como leer poesía y cantar canciones de amor fuera entretenido para las mujeres de la corte. Lo único que valía la pena era ver las expresiones de su amigo al escuchar a la princesa hablar o reír; de por sí ya consideraba que tenía cara de tonto, ahora lo parecía aún más.

—Tenía razón— Le dijo al pelinegro en voz baja— Eres tan obvio.

—¿De qué hablas? —Murmuró Hanta con molestia.

—Te conozco.

En ese momento las mujeres se levantaron y se despidieron, quedándose únicamente la princesa con ellos.

—¿Les apetecería dar un paseo por los jardines?— Preguntó.

Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo y la siguieron, dejándola a ella en medio.

— Princesa, si no es mucho incomodar— Comenzó Denki mientras pasaban por un túnel de enredaderas con pequeños capullos blancos— ¿Tiene usted un don? — La curiosidad estaba matándolo.

Momo soltó una melodiosa carcajada— Por supuesto que tengo uno, ¿usted no?

El rubio miró con complicidad a su amigo antes de pararse en seco para mostrarle a la princesa pequeños rayos que salían de la punta de sus dedos.

—Tiene mayor fuerza, claro— Alardeó— Es solo una demostración.

La princesa aplaudió y se giró a ver Hanta—¿Y usted?— Preguntó; sus ojos resplandecían con emoción.

El pelinegro se rascó la cabeza y sonrió, apenado— Si, pero... eh...— Miró de reojo a su compañero y éste le hizo una seña para que lo hiciera— Bueno, pues—Se arremangó una de sus mangas para revelar la curiosa forma de sus codos.

—¡Oh!— Momo se acercó a él, fascinada— ...¿puedo?— Preguntó al querer tocarlo.

Hanta asintió, aunque le parecía incómodo; nadie le había pedido eso antes. Los finos y suaves dedos de la princesa recorrieron por un breve momento su codo. Era tan vergonzoso que sentía las mejillas tibias. Mientras tanto, Denki aguantaba la risa.

—Interesante— Cruzó miradas con el pelinegro—¿Éste es su don?

Hanta movió la cabeza— Le mostraré— Exclamó, haciendo un ademán para que se alejara un poco.

Hanta apuntó con su brazo doblado en un ángulo de noventa grados a una rama que colgaba por encima de sus cabezas y en un acto de increíble precisión, de ese curioso codo salió una cinta que se enrolló en el grosor de la rama y cuando se sintió seguro, comenzó a balancearse de un rato antes de que la cinta se rompiera y cayera de pie.

La princesa aplaudió—¡Wow!— Se acercó a la cinta que continuaba colgada y la tocó; estaba pegajosa— Fascinante...

Los dos muchachos sonrieron y Denki se acercó a su amigo.

—Al menos ya la tienes interesada— Bromeó.

Hanta rodó los ojos— Deja de decir tonterías.

Pero la curiosidad de la princesa lo tenía embelesado, bien lo sabía Denki, ¡se conocían de hace varios años, por todos los Dioses! Hanta podía llegar a ser bastante terco al no querer admitir algunas cosas, entre ellas, sus sentimientos.

Momo se acercó a ellos— Ahora es mi turno— Dijo; no podía ocultar lo ansiosa que se encontraba— Extiendan una de sus manos por favor, caballeros.

Ambos hicieron lo que la princesa les pidió y ella colocó las suyas sobre las de ellos. Una luz multicolor emanó de las palmas de Momo al instante. Denki y Hanta sintieron como algo ligeramente pesado caía sobre sus manos y cuando la princesa retiró las suyas pudieron ver que eran dos pequeñas muñequitas de trapo con ropa tradicional de la región.

—¿Y bien?— Preguntó apenada al jugar con sus dedos y morder su labio inferior— Puedo hacer cosas más grandes, pero tengo prohibido usar mucho mi don— Explicó— Me quita energía y comienzo a sentirme mareada.

Los dos estaban boquiabiertos.

— Eh... — Sus ojos negros se dirigieron al más alto y luego al muchacho rubio, buscando una respuesta.

—¡Es maravilloso, su alteza!— Exclamó Hanta, observando lo detallado de la figura; inclusive el vestido tenía pequeños bordados.

—Me imagino que debe tener un truco para poder hacer cosas más complejas— Comentó Denki.

—Pues... me he fijado que debo comer más si deseo hacer un objeto de mayor detalle, masa y tamaño— Explicó la princesa— También tengo que saber acerca de los materiales con los cuales están hechos.

—Entonces sería algo así como cagar, ¿no?— Preguntó el pelinegro en voz baja a su compañero.

En ese instante, el rostro de la princesa se tornó pálido y luego rojo; sus ojos dejaron de resplandecer para ponerse llorosos— Será mejor que me vaya, recordé que tengo cosas por hacer— Murmuró y bajó la mirada— Con su permiso.

Tan pronto la doncella estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, el rubio le propició un zape— ¡¿Acaso eres tarado?!

—¡¿Ahora qué hice?!— Se quejó Hanta.

—Te escuchó, grandísimo idiota— Lo regañó Denki— ¡Eso fue lo qué pasó!

— Oh, no— Se llevó una mano a la cara y dejó salir un suspiro pesado.

El rubio comenzó a sermonear a su amigo; a veces podía llegar a ser un completo imbécil cuando se lo proponía. No era como si él fuera la estrella más brillante del firmamento, claro que no, también metía la pata de vez en cuando y era Hanta quien se lo recordaba, así que no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de llamarle la atención y pudo haberlo hecho más tiempo de no ser por la robusta sombra que se reflejó a un lado suyo.

— ¡Buenos días!— Dijo el rey, dejándoles caer sus fornidos brazos sobre los hombros— ¡Los he estado buscando por todas partes!—Miró a ambos, sonriente— Creo que ya viene siendo hora de conversar sobre el tratado, ¿no creen?

La energía proveniente del monarca los hizo callar al instante y solo mover la cabeza de arriba a abajo antes de ser casi arrastrados hacia la sala de juntas.

 _"Que los Dioses se apiaden de nosotros"_ , pensó Denki, con el corazón queriéndosele salir del pecho del terror que sentía ante el imponente monarca.


End file.
